Harry's Harem 2
by selenepotter
Summary: Their souls bound together for all eternity, Harry's Harem have been reincarnated. Can you guess who's who? Will they find each other.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected letters

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 1: Unexpected letters

Harry's Harem as been reincarnated. Can you guess who is who? Will they find each other?

**July 13, 2091**

Harriet Powell adjusted her burka so that it wouldn't bunch up so much. While such garments had been a sign of Muslim tradition a century ago, by now the ozone had depleted enough that it was essential if she wanted to avoid getting sunburned. She was an eleven-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue eyes. As she walked home from summer school, past the palm trees she heard a sound like the sudden ignition of a flame. There to her left, was an iridescent bird flying directly for her. It had, clutched in its' claws, a letter that it dropped into her hands. It then, flew away, about ten feet, before vanishing in a burst of flame. When the flames cleared, she spotted an owl in the distance, flying towards her. It had a letter clutched in its' talons. As she watched, it too, dropped a letter into her hands, then, flew away.

She opened the first letter and read:

_I was asked to give this to you, to pay for your schooling. It is a key to a Gringott's account that has been opened for you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Harriet shook the envelope and a small gold key fell out that she caught before it fell to the ground. After examining it for a moment, she opened the second letter.

_You have been accepted as a student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you are a muggleborn student and unfamiliar with our world, a professor will be at your home, tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM, to help you buy school supplies._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster _

Harriet couldn't believe her eyes. Who was this mysterious Rose? What was this school about? Was someone playing an elaborate prank on her using trained birds? She looked around for the hoaxer, knowing that birds don't just burst into flames. She figured that that illusion must have been accomplished with flash powder or a hologram. But nothing was out of the ordinary.

She pulled out her cell-pod and got on the internet to start a search for Hogwarts or Gringott's. But every time to searched for it, her cell-pod would crash. Finally, she gave up and resumed her walk home.

Nearly a century before, there had been a movie called _The 5th Element_. Although the movie had failed in many respects to predict the future, the one place it had been fairly accurate in predicting was in interior of the apartment building in which Harriet and her mother lived. It was a cramped space, even with the numerous appliances and furniture that folded into the wall. This was company housing. Harriet's mom was allowed to live here because she worked for the Wal-Mart conglomeration. It only had a single twin sized bed that her mother and she had to share as they were not wealthy enough to afford two fold-out beds.

Harriet put her palm on the plate and the door unlocked to let her in after scanning to make sure her palm print match one of the two occupants of the one room apartment.

"Chair," said Harriet as she shrugged out of her burka and sat down to surf the internet on her cell-pod. Harriet had hopes that she would end up with a better job than her mom. In order to improve the odds of that happening, she went to summer school and now that she was home she engaged in a bit of home study, but she kept straying from the business sites to look at astronomy sites. Her secret ambition was to be an astronomer, but she knew that the odds of her getting paid for that were slim. So, to hedge her bets, she studied business in her spare time.

After several hours, she got a message from her mom.

"Hi honey, Mommy's got a date tonight. So you're on your own for supper tonight. By sweetie!" said a 30 year old woman with the same eyes and hair as her daughter.

"But mom, I have to tell you something!" protested Harriet.

But it was too late. Her mother had already hung up. Harriet knew that she could call her mom back or send her an e-mail. But she decided not to. Why should she bother her mom with a prank that had been played on her?

She went to the food dispenser and looked at her choices.

"Macoroni and cheese," commanded Harriet. Her home did not have a refrigerator, stove or oven. Instead, she had a food dispenser that stored and microwaved pre-made dinners. Only rich people still made meals from scratch. Everyone else had food dispensers.

The next morning, Harriet stretched and got out of bed. As soon as she did so, the bed folded itself back into the wall. She then pulled off her nightgown and stepped into the shower. After her shower, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then, picked out a breakfast from the food dispenser.

After breakfast, she studied for several hours on the internet. Then was no school today. It was Saturday. Suddenly, there was a _popping_ sound and a woman appeared before her!

She appeared to be in her twenties. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. The woman wore a black dress that went down to mid-calf and a pointed black hat. The cut of her dress looked a bit odd to Harriet. It looked like something she had seen on a history site about the 17th century.

"Good Morning, I'm Professor Diggery," said the woman. "I've come to take you shopping for school supplies."

"How did you get in here?" said Harriet, fearfully. If someone had breached the security of her apartment, she and her mother could be in real danger. Her mother had often warned her about all the desperate people out there.

"I apparated," said Professor Diggery. "It's something you'll learn at school, eventually. Now let's get the preliminaries out of the way. Is your parent or guardian here?"

"N-no," stammered Harriet, as she feared what this crazy woman might do to her.

"Ah yes, well many muggleborns choose not to tell their parents about our world," replied Professor Diggery. "Okay, here it is in a nutshell. You are a Witch. I am too. Muggles are non-magic folk. Muggleborns are people like you, Witches or Wizards whose parents are muggles. Magic is real. Our school will teach you how to do it. And now we're going shopping."

Harriet didn't know who this crazy person was, but it was clear that she intended to take her away somewhere. She grabbed her burka and started putting it on.

"Oh you won't need that," said Professor Diggery.

"If you're taking me somewhere, I prefer to wear it," replied Harriet.

"Oh, very well," said Professor Diggery. "All ready?"

_Pop!_

They both vanished!

They reappeared in a tavern. It was crowded with strangely dressed people. Professor Diggery led her out onto the street. They were in the middle of a village that appeared to have been mostly built in the 16th century.

"Where are we?" asked Harriet.

"Hogsmeade," said Professor Diggery. "It's a little village near the school were we can buy supplies. Our first stop is Gringott's wizarding bank."

Harriet was amazed at the goblins. When they finally got through the line to the counter, Professor Diggery said:

"We need to access the Hogwarts muggleborn foundation to pay for her supplies."

"There's no need for that. I can pay my own way," said Harriet as she pulled the key out of her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" asked Professor Diggery.

"A bird brought it to me just before your trained owl brought the Hogwarts letter," replied Harriet.

"What kind of bird?" asked Professor Diggery.

"I've never seen one like it," said Harriet. "It was iridescent blue with red trim and it vanished in a ball of fire.

Professor Diggery gasped!

"What's wrong?" asked Harriet.

"Nothing child," replied Professor Diggery. "Shall we go check out your vault?"

The ride down to her vault thrilled Harriet. When they finally made it down to vault #1392, the goblin opened it for her. Within it, was an enormous pile of gold coins.

"How much is in here?" asked Harriet.

"!00,000 galleons. It is topped off each year on September 1st," replied the goblin.

"Who's paying for all of this?" asked Professor Diggery.

"That information is kept strictly confidential," said the goblin.

With Professor Diggery's help, Harriet filled bag with enough money to buy her school supplies, then they returned to the surface.

As they were walking down the street, Harriet noticed that she was the only one wearing a burka.

"How come everyone's going around with their faces arms and legs bare? Aren't they afraid of getting sunburned?" asked Harriet.

"We use a sunscreen charm to take care of that," replied Professor Diggery. "You'll learn it at school."

Shopping was pretty uneventful until they went to buy her a wand. After they entered Olivander's Wand shop, Professor Diggery announced:

This is Harriet Powell, one of our muggleborn students. She needs a wand."

"Harriet Powell, Harriet Powell, where have I heard that name before?" said Mister Olivander, a middle aged man with mousy brown hair and a full beard. "Oh yes! I remember now!"

Olivander walk over to a glass case that was on the wall and unlocked it. This was where he kept the premium wands. These were so much better than the ordinary wands that there was a rumor that Olivander didn't even make these, himself. He pulled out an emerald encrusted ebony wand and handed it to her.

"Ebony with a phoenix feather core. Excellent for Defense!" said Olivander.

"That's way too expensive for her." said Professor Diggery.

"Why don't you give it a shake, my dear," asked Olivander.

Harriet gave the wand a shake, and a stream of sparks shot out like water from a fire hose in a bird-like shape.

With a wave of their wands, Olivander and Professor Diggery put out the resulting fire.

"This is without a doubt the finest wand I have ever had in my shop, It's nice to know that it has found its' proper owner," said Olivander.

"I told you, she can't have it," said Professor Diggery. "It's too expensive."

"But It's already paid for," said Olivander. "There's no charge for the young lady."

"Paid for by who?" asked Professor Diggery.

"That would be telling," replied Olivander with a knowing smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As she had been told to, Harriet caught the train to Coventry, where she was able to catch the Hogwarts Express. It was not the steam locomotive of a century ago. Such a train would have caught the attention of muggles, as it would look obviously out of place. Instead, much to the consternation of the Purebloods, the Hogwarts Express was an electric maglev train that had been cutting edge technology 50 years before.

From the outside, it looked much like the train Harriet had ridden to Coventry. She could see through the windows that each car consisted of a single room with plastic seats in two rows. But once she stepped aboard the train, she felt like she had been transported back 200 years in time. There was an four foot wide aisle running the length of the train down the middle with compartments on each side of it. The style of the train looked like a luxury model from the 19th century.

Harriet took her trunk into the train and began looking for a compartment. She saw that the first compartment was occupied by a red haired boy who was absently staring out the window.

"Excuse me, could I share this compartment with you?" asked Harriet as she shrugged out of her burka.

"Huh? Sure!" said the boy as he noticed the girl.

"My name is Harriet Powell. You are?"

"Oh! Uh, Red Foley," said the boy. "Pleased to meet you."

The boy stared at her a moment, transfixed before the door opened and another girl came in. She had a black burka.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked the girl.

"Not at all, I'm Harriet Powell and this is my new friend Red Foley."

"Scheherazade Al Saud," said the girl as she offered her hand to Harriet, then Alfred. She didn't take off her burka after she came in.

The girls had just finished putting away their trunks and settled in when the door open again.

"Hi, I'm Mark Malfoy and I would like you to remember to vote for me for Parliament," said a platinum blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be running for Parliament?" asked Harriet.

"Well I may be eleven now, but it's never too early to start campaigning," said Mark.

How long before you're eligible to stand for election?" asked Harriet.

"Nine years," replied Mark sheepishly.

"Nine years! You mean your campaigning for an office that you won't even be eligible to stand for until 2100!" said Scheherazade.

"Like I said, it's never too early to start a campaign," replied Mark.

"Why do you even want to be a Member of Parliament?" asked Red.

"The Malfoys have been members of the House of Magi since nearly the beginning," said Mark. "Ever since my great great grandfather Draco Malfoy struck it rich and rebuilt his fortune. There has always been at least one Malfoy in the House of Magi. My father is currently a member."

"You said your ancestor rebuilt his fortune. What happened to it that he needed to?" asked Harriet.

"You must be muggleborn if you don't know about the great disappearance," said Mark. "Nearly a hundred years ago, the Wizarding world was ruled by the Wizengamott, a council of the most important Wizarding familys. But then, the Dark Lord Harry Potter killed all of the heads of family and stole both their titles and their fortunes. He then forced us to change our entire government to suit him. Several times, we've tried to restore our titles and fortunes but every time we do, he shows up in the Wizengamott Chamber to veto it. No one knows how he always knows about the attempts. Some people think he must be a seer."

"So how did your ancestor re-build his fortune?" asked Scheherazade.

"Well it used to be that we bought most things from the muggle world," said Mark. "Then, about 80 years ago, the price of everything that we got from the muggles went through the roof. Especially food and textiles."

"That must have been after the Oil Peak," said Scheherazade.

"The what?" asked Red.

"Back then, almost all food was grown with chemical fertilizers made from petroleum and farmed with machines that were fueled by petrol," explained Scheherazade. "After oil production reached its' peak, the price kept going up and up. After that, farms and businesses became more and more local as transportation costs went up."

"Well, anyway, my great-great grandfather saw an opportunity and took advantage of it," said Mark. "He went into the forbidden forest that used to be near Hogwarts and captured several acromantulas. He began ranching them, and soon he was able to undercut the cost of muggle fabrics while still making a huge profit. Today acromantula silk is commonplace. So what's your story"

"My father is the King-in-exile of Arabia," said Scheherazade. "Our family ruled there for nearly a century until the oil production began declining. We were then overthrown by a fundamentalist revolution. But we managed to take most of the country's wealth with us when we left. We've been living in our castles in England ever since. I'm the first Witch in my family though."

"Really? I'm muggleborn too!" said Harriet. "My mom works at the Surrey garbage mine."

"Garbage mine?" asked Red.

"Yes. Apparently in the 20th century, people used to throw all kind to things that were made of materials from far away," said Harriet. "Nowadays, it's much cheaper to recycle those things from garbage mine than it is to dig them up and transport them from a mine on the other side of the world. It's very important work. What about you, Red?"

"My family has been in Hufflepuff since Hogwarts first opened," said Red. "I'm sure I'll be placed there!"

"Well as fascinating as all this has been, I've got to go do some more campaigning," said Mark, as he stepped out of the compartment. "Don't forget to vote for me!"

After he left, the other three continued to talk and get to know each other. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and it was time for them to put their robes on. The girls kicked Red out to change. While they were changing, Harriet got a glimpse of Scheherazade's beautiful brown eyes and black hair. After they had put their robes on and Scheherazade's burka was over her robe, they let Red back in. He had already changed into his robe.

After their trip across the lake, they were led into the great hall to be sorted. An elderly Wizard called their names and they would sit on the stool and have the sorting hat placed over their heads.

"Abercrombie, Avery," called out Professor Longbottom. The boy walked up, put the hat on hiss head and it called out: "GRYFINDOR!"

"Ackerley, April" "RAVENCLAW"

"Babbling, Bathsheba" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Craig" "GRYFINDOR!"

"Dursley, Derrik" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Isabelle" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Foley, Redival," called Professor Longbottom. Red walked up, put the hat on and it called out: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gamp, Glenda" RAVENCLAW!"

"Harkness, Johnathon" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Imago, Isadora" "GRYFINDOR!"

"Jorkins, James" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kettelborn, Kevin" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lockhart, Alexandra" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Marcus" No soon had the hat touched his head then it called out: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Nuttcombe, Nelly" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Paul" After a few seconds, the hat called out: "GRYFINDOR!"

"Powell, Harriet" She came forward and placed the hat on her head and heard a voice:

"Let's see, you have a fair amount of bravery, you're loyal and ambitious. But It looks like you intellect is your defining trait. You therefore belong in: RAVENCLAW!"

As the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers, Harriet walked over and sat down besides a girl with mousy brown hair braided down her back.

"Hello, I'm April Ackerley," said the girl.

"Harriet Powell, pleased to meet you"

"Quirell, Quincy" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rookwood, Randolfo" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Saud, Scheherazade" She walked up and placed the hat on her head over her burka. After a few seconds, the hat called out: "GRYFINDOR!"

"Skeeter, Daitray"

"It's Dietre," said the boy.

"Sorry, Skeeter, Deeter," replied Professor Longbottom.

The boy walked up and placed the hat on his head and it called out: "RAVENCLAW!"

The boy came down and sat next to Harriet.

"So they had trouble with your name?" asked Harriet.

"I think it's part of the Deva Conspiracy," replied Dietre.

"There's no such things as devas," said April.

"There is too!" growled Dietre. "My father is editor of the Quibbler and they have articles about the Deva Conspiracy all the time.

April rolled her eyes at this.

"Towler, Thomas" "GRYFINDOR!"

"Urquhart, Irving" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Vane, Victoria" "GRYFINDOR!"

"Wimple, William" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Youdle, Lysandra" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Zabini, Zebulon" the boy put the hat on his head and it called out: "SLYTHERIN!"

"Zonko, Zed" After some debate with the hat, he was placed into: "GRYFINDOR!"

After the sorting, the headmistress, an elderly Witch, stood up and announced.

"For those of you who are new, I am Professor McMillian, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast a few announcements: The Forbidden Swamp is, as it is named, forbidden. The list of prohibited items has been updated and is posted in your common rooms. For our new muggleborn students there will be a special orientation her at 7:30, before breakfast. And finally, 3rd year students, make sure that you have your permission slips signed as no one will be permitted to visit Hogsmeade without one. For now, let the food be brought in!"

That was the signal for the doors to open. Through them, came a procession of men and women bearing trays of food. They carried them in and set them on the house tables.


	2. Chapter 2: the First day of class

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 2: the First day of class.

September 1, 2091

(Honey, Wake up!)

Ravi Ravenclaw opened his eyes and stretched. When his mother saw that he had opened his eyes, she turned to his twin brother and woke him up.

(Breakfast is in five minutes) thought Rali Ravenclaw as she glided out of the room.

Ravi concentrated and changed from pajamas to everyday wear. His borther changed too and they both headed for the dinning room. When they arrived, their relatives were already there, all 53 of them. They included Ravi's brother, 26 cousins, his mother, 13 aunts, his father, his step uncle, his grandmother, his grand father, his 6 great aunts and his great grandmother.

"Looking forward to the big day?" asked Radhe Ravenclaw, his great grandmother.

"Yeah! I can't wait to learn how to fly!" exclaimed Rama Ravenclaw, Ravi's twin brother.

"I am also anticipating this new step in our development," said Ravi.

"Well, after breakfast, we'll have to get ready," said Radhe. "We've got quite a day ahead of us.

After breakfast, Ravi and Rama went downstairs and left Ravensroost Tower along with their great grandmother, grandmother and great aunt. Ravensroost Tower was a 70 storey tower built in the 16th century. It used magic to allow it to ascend to a greater height that was possible using muggle technology of that era. It was the ancestral Home of the Ravenclaw family, but had but unihabited for centuries until 100 years before, when Padma Ravenclaw had become Lady Ravenclaw. The top ten stories housed the Ravenclaw family, the rest of the immense Tower was occupied by the Ravenclaw Library. Next to the Ravensroost Tower was another Tower of more recent construction. It was designed to house the Ravenclaw School, where Deva children aged 11-18 learned magic. The twin towers were nearly identical in appearance. These towers were located in the center of a thriving town that was around the same size as Hogsmeade. The three eldest Ravenclaws were all professors at the Ravenclaw School. A tent was set up for the new students and Ravi and Rama were deposited there. They were the first to arrive. Soon another child was brought in by her parents. She had the red hair that was common in people with Weasley ancestory. The brown skin tone that the shape of here eyes came from her Khoisian mother and her lanky build came from her Sudanese grandmother.

"Hi! I'm, Rama Ravenclaw and this is my brother, Ravi!"

"Pleased to meet you," said the girl, with a curtsy. "I'm Herringbone Hufflepuff. But you can call me Herr."

"I believe you are the Heir of Hufflepuff, are you not?" asked Ravi.

"Why yes, I am," said Herr, with a blush.

"And we're the heirs of Ravenclaw," said Rama.

Just then, another girl came into the tent. She had dirty blonde hair and silvery gray eyes.

"Hellooo," said the girl. "Are we comparing heirships?

"Yeah, we're Ravenclaw. She's Hufflepuff," said Rama. "You look like a Nott. Are you the heir of Nott?"

"You tell me," said the girl in a dreamy voice.

Just then, another boy came in. He had red hair and Asiatic features.

"Benjamin Black-Weasley, and you are?"

As more and more children were shown in, they introduced themselves. Finally, a man came to the entrance of the tent and began calling the names of the children. As each child was called, they drew their wand one final time and walked from the tent. Most of them were Weasleys of one line or another and would be going out after Ravi. Herr Hufflepuff went out before the Ravenclaw twins as did the girl who wouldn't give her name, Mysteria Nott. Rama went out first and then, Ravi's name was called.

"Ravenclaw, Ravi"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When the first girl came out of the tent, Radhe Ravenclaw gasped!

"My word! Look at how she's wearing it! It's obscene!" gasped the Headmistress.

"Now, now, it's just the latest style, As I recall, you were quite scandalized when girls my age first started wearing it like this," said Ranesha Ravenclaw.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When Ravi stepped out of the tent, he found himself at the back of a very large audience made up of the current student body and the parents of the first year students. Upon a platform, in the front, were the professors of the Ravenclaw school, including his great grandmother, grandmother, and great aunt. Ravi strode forward, his wand drawn for the very last time. He climbed the stairs to the podium and said:

"My name is Ravi Ravenclaw and I am a Deva!" said Ravi as he snapped a wand.

The premium wands that were carried by Olivander's were the rejects, the defective wands that weren't considered good enough for deva children. If Olivander could see the wands that were being destroyed today, he would weep with anguish. Amongst the Devas, wands were only used by young children. Their primary school education greatly resembled muggle education from the mid 20th century, although computer literacy was not part of their curriculum. There were, however some important additions to their education. Occulmency and Legimancy were part of the standard Deva schooling and by the time they were ready for the Ravenclaw school, and charms was another addition to their primary school curriculum and was expected to be able to pass their Charms O.W.L. by the time they were eleven years old. Charms was considered important for teaching them how to wave their wands and say their incantations. Now that they were officially beginning their magical education, they were expected to cast all spells wandlessly. This was the reason that they were required to destroy their wands before entering the school.

Most of the children went through the wand breaking ceremony after Ravi. Once the last Weasley had broken his wand, Headmistress Ravenclaw stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Congratulations to the class of 2098 on starting their magical education," said Radhe Ravenclaw. "And now, it's time for 1st period classes to begin. First years, follow me to your first class.

The 1st years followed Headmistress Ravenclaw into the tower of the Ravenclaw school. They passed up several floors before they came to the classroom. Their Professor was already there waiting for them. She was an Asian woman with bushy black hair.

"Class, take your seats!" said the Professor. "Welcome to Alchemy I. I am Professor Malfoy. Back when our ancestors went to Wizard's school, the material of this course was broken up into two subjects, Transfiguration and Potions. These papers I'm passing out are your book lists for the week. I expect you to know all of these books by the end of the week. Lab time will be from 3-5 PM each day. By the end of term, those of you from the Tonks line will be expected to have completed the animagis transformation. The rest of you will need to be able to do that by the end of 5th year for your O.D.D.s. Now we're going to start with transfiguring toothpicks into needles."

By the end of the class, everyone had managed to transfigure their toothpicks into needles.

Then it was time for Charms class on the second floor.

"Class, Welcome to Charms VI. I am your instructor, Professor Hufflepuff. Since you have just broken your wands, you should all be proficient at wandless casting. This year, we will begin exploring silent casting. Everyone pick a partner. We're going to start with alternating between, trying to silently stun your opponent and trying to silently cast a shield charm. Everyone pair up!"

Benjamin Black Weasley turned to Ravi and said:

"Would you be my partner?"

"It would be a pleasure," replied Ravi.

He noticed that Rama had partnered up with Herr.

As the class progressed, Ravi was able to master silent casting long before Benjamin. But his partner had matched him by the end of class.

"Okay, here are your book lists," said Professor Arthur Hufflepuff. "You are responsible for all of these by the end of the week."

The next class was outside of the tower in the greenhouse.

"Settle down class! I am Professor Crabbe and welcome to Herbalogy. This is the first class where you will have to deal with another living thing. Keep in mind that Plants have minds of their own and can be quite obstinate in their refusal to grow the way you want. You have to learn to work with the plant. Form a partnership with you plant. Let us begin with the different types of soils."

After Herbalogy Ravi joined his brother and Herr for lunch in the Great hall on the 7th floor.

"So what did you think of classes so far?" asked Herr.

"I found them quite challenging," replied Ravi.

"I didn't think they were so tough," bragged Rama. "I'm looking forward to flying!"

"Me too!" said Herr. "I've been flying on a broom for years. I can't wait to fly on my own!"

"You will soon fulfill your desire," Ravi predicted.

"Well that's obvious," sneered Rama. "Getting a head start on developing your talent as a seer?"

"I merely wished to offer words of comfort," replied Ravi.

"Talk normal for a change, brother," admonished Rama.

After lunch, they headed outside for Flying class. The teacher turned out to be a red haired woman with gray eyes.

"Good afternoon. I am your flying instructor, Professor Potter. Let's get right to it. The first step in learning to fly on your own to levitate. Everyone levitate your body. Come on."

All of the students began swishing and flicking their hands. Most of them had to say the words: "Wingardium Leviosa" out loud. But Ravi was one of the few to be able to cast the charm silently on the first try.

"Okay, now that you've all made it into the air, the next step is to propel your self," said Professor Potter. "This is usually accomplished by summoning a fixed point and letting your self be dragged along. We'll start by using a material object. Everyone summon the wall of the tower. Be careful that you don't smash into it!"

Smack!

"Miss Rookwood-Weasley! I told you to be careful of smashing into the wall," said Professor Potter. "Why didn't you use a cushioning charm to soften your impact?"

"I didn't think of it, Professor," said Rhonda Rookwood-Weasley.

"Well next time, be more careful," said Professor Pauline Potter. "Now walk back over here and try again,"

Soon, most of them were flying with ease. All too soon, the hour was over and it was time to report to their next class.

"_I'll start with calling the roll,_" hissed Professor Gretchen Gryfindor. _"Black?_"

"_Here!"_

"_Gryfindor?_"

"_Here!"_

"_Hufflepuff?"_

"_Here!"_

"_Lovegood?"_

"Here!"

"_Lovegood? Why didn't you answer in Parselspeech?" _hissed Professor Gryfindor.

"Here!"

"Lovegood, you can't take this class if you're not a parseltongue," admonished Professor Gryfindor.

"But it's required!" whined Diana Lovegood.

Almost every child at the school was a parseltongue; the only ones who weren't were named either Potter or Lovegood.

"Not if you can't understand the class," said Professor Gryfindor. "You get to take an extra elective. Considering your heritage, I recommend divination."

"It's not fair!" wined Diana.

"Cheer up!" said Professor Gryfindor. "Look on the bright side. In your 6th and 7th years you and a few others with be more advanced in your extra elective than anyone else in the school."

Ravi enviously watch Diana Lovegood stomp out of the class. He secretly wished that he could take the advanced Divination class his last two years.

The rest of the parselmagic class passed without incident.

The last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Ravi's own grandmother.

After class, Ravi turned to Rama and suggested:

"Why don't we get our Alchemy lab out of the way?"

"Are you kidding?" teased Rama. "We've got all week to do that."

"Why don't we go practice our flying?" suggested Herr.

"Now that sounds a lot more fun!" said Rama. "See ya, bookworm!"

Ravi trudged alone to the Alchemy lab. When he got there, it was already full of older students, working on potions.

"Hello, I'm Cathy Collins," said a bushy haired woman who resembled her cousin, Professor Mandarin Malfoy. "You must be one of the 1st years?"

"Ravi Ravenclaw," he said, offering his hand.

"Here's the first year lab book," said Cathy, as she placed it in his outstretched hand. "Got all that? Good. If you need any thing, just ask. I'm the lab assistant around here."

As Ravi went over the number of potion recipes he had absorbed he realized that his brother would regret skipping out on lab to fly. He managed to make the first three potions before Cathy announced that the lab was closing. Ravi packed up his things and walked out of the school. His home was only a few hundred feet to walk and thus he had dinner with his family.


	3. Chapter 3: Classes

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 3: Classes.

September 1, 2091

In had been the best dinner Harriet ever had. She was used to eating synthesized prepackaged dinners from the food dispensers and this was her first meal made from scratch. Harriet gorged herself until the Prefects stood up an announced:

"1st years! Follow us!"

Harriet saw that the same scene was being played out at the other tables. She, along with her housemates followed the Prefects until the painting of a librarian let them into the Ravenclaw common room. Harriet couldn't believe her eyes! She had never been in such an opulent room before. Everything was decorated in blue with bronze fixtures in the shape of a raven. There were couches and chairs that had bronze fold over tables attached to the arms so they could study in comfort. After being led into the Ravenclaw Common Room, The Prefects addressed the new 1st years.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw! I am your 5th year Prefect, Edward Kelly and this is Connie Crowley, your other 5th year Prefect. In a minute, we will show you to your cells. You will want to be sure to put all your books on the shelves as while we are in class tomorrow, the helpers will be storing the least read and least checked out books from the library in our rooms. This is in commemoration of the legendary Lost Library of Ravenclaw that disappeared centuries ago. Now if you'll wait here, we'll start escorting you to your cells."

Soon it was Harriet's turn to go to her cell.

"Come with me," said Connie as she led Harriet from the common room.

"Over here are the bathrooms," explained Connie as they walked down a hall with a gothic arched ceiling. "They are designed for single use occupancy. And here is your cell."

The door had no window on it and when Connie opened it, Harriet was relieved to see that it resembled a nun's cell more than a prisoner's cell. There was a single bed, and wardrobe in the small room with barely enough room to walk into. There were bookshelves covering the walls from floor to arched ceiling. Harriet released a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"This will be your home for the next year," said Connie. "Good night."

Harriet's trunk was on the bed. She opened it and began putting her clothes in the wardrobe. After that was taken care of, she began pulling her books out of her trunk and placing them on the bookshelves in easy reach of the bed so that she could study in bed. Once that last task was completed, Harriet admired her work.

(Omigod! I forgot to call my mom!) thought Harriet as she pulled out her cellpod. Even though she didn't remember doing it, the device was currently turned off. She pushed the 'on' button. Nothing happened.

(Maybe I'm just not getting a signal,) thought Harriet.

She set out, down the hall and down the stairs to the common room and then went out into the corridor.

Harriet continued to walk all over the castle, trying to get a signal but she couldn't even get her cellpod to activate. Finally, she hit upon the idea of going to the top of the Astronomy tower. Surely, she would be able to get a signal from the highest point in the castle. But it still would not work. Even from the summit of the Astronomy Tower she couldn't get her cellpod to turn on. Harriet dejectedly trudged down the stairs of the tower. She had just exited the stairwell when she heard a voice.

"What are you doing out after curfew?" asked a tall black-haired girl with emerald green eyes. She appeared to be in her late teens and had a Gryffindor patch on her robe with a badge over it that said: "Head Girl."

"I can't get my cellpod to work!" wined Harriet.

"Well of course you can't," said the Head Girl. "Muggle technology doesn't work here at Hogwarts."

"But you don't understand! I've got to call my mother! She doesn't know where I am!" wailed Harriet.

"You didn't tell her that you were going to Hogwarts?" asked the Head Girl.

"No. I thought if I told her after I was already here, she couldn't stop me from going!" said Harriet.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it tonight," said the Head Girl. "In the morning, at the muggleborn orientation, they will teach you how to use owls to c-mail muggles. In the meantime, I'll have to take a point from Ravenclaw and escort you back to your common room. You're not allowed to wander the halls after curfew. What's you name?"

"Harriet Powell."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Jane Potter. Pleased to meet you. Now let's get you back to your common room."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I'm sure many of you are wondering how you can contact your relatives via e-mail," said Professor Pym. "In your orientation packets you will find an owl address where you can send letters that you want transcribed into e-mail. You will also find an e-mail address where you relatives can reach you. Any e-mails sent to that address, will be printed out and owled to you once a day so that you can receive them during breakfast. Now let us turn to the page in your packets that says, 'Wizarding Etiquette'."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dear Mom,

I'm okay. I've run away to a boarding school where I have a full scholarship. I AM getting an education and expect to be back on December 22nd for winter break.

Very Sorry,

Harriet

After Harriet had owled the e-mail to her mom, she showed up late for breakfast. She sat between April Ackerley and Dietre Skeeter and tried to wolf down her breakfast as Professor Paracelsus handed out their schedules.

"Let's see, we've got double potions with the Hufflepuffs followed by Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. Then lunch, followed by Flying with the Hufflepuffs and Herbalogy with the Slytherins," said April as she went over the schedule.

At least we don't have Charms today," said Dietre. "I've heard that Professor Steadfast really has it in for the other houses."

"How come?" asked Harriet.

"He thinks that Gryffindors are too reckless, Slytherins are too ruthless and we Ravenclaws have no moral compass," replied Dietre.

"Glad he's not Head of our house," said April. "We should get to class."

Grapping a last piece of toast to take with her, Harriet followed April and Dietre back to their cells to get their books and reported to the potions dungeon for class. April and Dietre took seats next to each other and soon after Harriet sat down, Red Foley, from Hufflepuff, came and sat next to her.

"Be my partner?" asked Red.

"Sure," said Harriet.

Harriet found that she rather enjoyed Professor Paracelsus' Potions class, and she and Red worked well together. They were the second ones to complete their potions after April and Dietre. Finally, the Head of Ravenclaw house dismissed them with a foot long homework essay and went to their next class.

"If you want to do well in life, you would be well advised to pay close attention to my class," said Professor Van Horne. "Transfiguration is one of the most powerful of the mystic arts. A properly transfigured object can even block a Killing Curse. So, before you begin dangerously waving your wands around, let's get some grounding in the theory behind transfiguration. Turn to page 11 in your books. You have before you the five principles of Transfiguration. Who can tell me the difference between transmutation and alteration? Miss Powell?"

"Alteration is small changes without changing to the basic properties of an object while transmutation is changing the whole into something else," said Harriet, glad that she had thought to read ahead before starting school.

"Correct. 5 points to Ravenclaw," said the Head of Slytherin House. "Now, who can tell me the difference between transmutation and metamorphosis? Mr. Skeeter?"

"The spelling?" asked Dietre.

"Incorrect. 5 points from Ravenclaw," said Professor Van Horne. "Miss Saud, perhaps you'd care to enlighten us."

"Transmutation is usually done to non-living things, but metamorphosis can only be done to living things," said Scheherazade.

"Correct. 5 points to Gryfindor," praised Professor Van Horne.

When the class was finally over, Red Foley was waiting out side for Harriet.

"Can I carry your books?" offered Red.

"Sure," said Harriet as she handed her book bag to the boy.

"So how do you like school so far?" asked Red.

"I love it!" gushed Harriet. "It's like living a dream!"

"Wait until you try flying after lunch," said Red.

"Have you flown before?" asked Harriet.

"Yeah, I've got a broom at home I've been practicing with," said Red. "I hope, in a few years, I'll be good enough to make the quidditch team."

"What's quidditch?" asked Harriet.

By the time they had gotten to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower, Red had thoroughly explained the sport to her. As he handed her books back to her, the portrait swung open and Glenda Gamp came strolling out.

"Oooo It's a Hufflepuff," sneered Glenda. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, he just a friend," replied Harriet.

"Harriet and Red

sitting in a tree

K I S S I N G" sang Glenda.

"You are SO immature," admonished Harriet.

"I'll wait for you so we can walk to lunch together," said Red.

"Ooo! He is your boyfriend!" teased Glenda.

"I'll be right back," said Harriet as she went to put her books in her room.

When she arrived at her room, she found that the shelves were now covered with books. There was barely enough empty space left to put her own books in.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After lunch, Red came from the Hufflepuff table to join Harriet for the walk outside the castle for their first flying lesson.

When he saw whom their professor was, Red turned to Harriet and said:

"Wow! Do you know who she is?"

"Professor Diggory?" replied Harriet. "She took me shopping for my school supplies."

"She's Darla Diggory! She used to be on the Chudley Cannons before she retired," said Red. "I can't believe we're so lucky to have her as a teacher!"

"Settle down class!" admonished Professor Diggory as she began gently laying out brooms on the ground. "I'm, Professor Diggory and I will be your Flying instructor, as well as the quidditch referee. Now I want everyone to stand next to a broom hold out your hand and command UP!"

"UP! UP! UP!" the kids started shouting.

Harriet's rose into her hand on the first try. Red had to shout twice to get his broom up.

"Wow! Look at this!" exclaimed Red as he examined the broom. "This is a genuine Nimbus G.W.!"

"What's that?" asked Harriet.

"Only the best and most expensive broom in the world," said Red. "All the top quidditch players have one. They were made by a master broom maker for the Nimbus company up until about ten years ago. To this day, no one knows who this mysterious G.W. is."

"Yes, twelve years ago enough of them were donated to the school anonymously for all the quidditch teams to use," said Professor Diggory.

By now, Dietre had managed to get his broom to rise and April took advantage of the teacher's distraction to pick her broom up.

"Okay, now that you've all got your brooms in hand, lets try rising up about ten feet into the air," said Professor Diggory.

Immediately, two students, April Ackerley and Quincy Quirell shot into the air in opposite directions!

"HELP ME!" screamed Quincy as he kept on shooting upwards.

Professor Diggory took off after him.

April, on the other hand, was too frightened to scream. As she shot off in the opposite direction, Harriet realized that the Professor hadn't noticed her friend's plight. Finally, Harriet made a decision. She took off after April to try and rescue her.

"Wait for me!" yelled Dietre and Red as they tried to follow Harriet.

It quickly became apparent to Red that Dietre was not very comfortable on a broom. Red slowed to help him.

"No!"" shouted Dietre as he spotted April falling off her broom.

Harriet arced downward and matched April's speed as she drew along side of her.

"TAKE MY HAND!" yelled Harriet as she pulled April onto her broom behind her.

The girl put her arms around Harriet and hugged her tightly as Harriet managed to pull out of their dive just in the nick of time! They flew a foot above the ground as they went back to where the other kids were applauding.

After they landed, April jumped off the broom and kissed the ground.

"Young lady, I saw what you did!" said Professor Diggory. "You should try out for your house quidditch team in a few years. You're a natural. 50 points to Ravernclaw for saving a fellow student's life! And Skeeter and Foley, you two each take 25 points for making the attempt! Now let's try again."

"I don't wanna," said April Ackerley, in fright.

"Me neither," agreed Quincy Quirrel.

"Now children, I understand why you might be frightened," said Professor Diggory. "But that is precisely why you need to try again now, so you won't be afraid of flying for the rest of you life. Now class, everyone mount up and GENTLY kick off."

The next attempt was not so exciting and soon they were all flying around at low altitude. After Flying class was over, Red came over to Harriet and asked, "Would you like to get together and study in the library after class?"

"I think that's a great idea!" said April. "We could have our own little study group."

"Sounds good to me," said Harriet. "Meet you there after class?"

"Sounds good to me," said Red.

Their next class was Herbalogy with the Slytherins. There was a section of the greenhouse that had desks and a blackboard. As soon as Harriet and her classmates had sat down, Mark Malfoy can strolling in and sat next to April.

"Hey, how'd you like to be my partner?" said Mark Malfoy, with a smile on his face.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" snarled Dietre.

"Hey! Sorry," apologized Mark Malfoy. "I didn't mean to be horning in on your girlfriend.

"She's not my-" began Dietre.

"How about you?" Mark asked Harriet.

"Sure," said Harriet.

The Head of Gryfindor House, Professor Neville Longbottom was an elderly wizard. He had a long white beard and had his long white hair in two braids that hung down either side of his face. Someone from a century before would have observed that he looked like Willie Nelson with a ZZ Top beard.

As Professor Longbottom was giving his lecture on the different kinds of soil, he suddenly interrupted the lesson.

"Miss Powell, what is that in your hand," asked Professor Longbottom.

"A ball point pen sir," replied Harriet.

"We do not take notes with muggle ball point pens here at Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "Didn't you read the list of prohibited item posted in your common room?"

"I haven't had time yet, sir," replied Harriet.

"Well now you'll have even less time," said Professor Longbottom. "Detention, Saturday after breakfast."

"Yes, sir," said Harriet dejectedly.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. A regular study group had formed consisting of Harriet Powell, Red Foley, April Ackerley and Dietre Skeeter. They met every afternoon after class in the library until dinner and they studied separately in their rooms in the evening.

Finally, Saturday arrived and Harriet reported to the greenhouse for detention. When she arrived, she found the Professor as already waiting for her. She could see that several older students were working on various projects in the greenhouse.

"Please sit down Miss Powell," said Professor Longbottom. "Let me be frank with you. I can sometimes immediately tell when one of my students has a green thumb and is in particularly gifted in my subject. When I see this potential in a student, instead of deducting house points as punishments, I, instead, give them detention, so that I can offer them extra instructions in Herbalogy."

"So you gave me detention for being a good student?" asked Harriet.

"No, I'm punishing you for breaking the rules," said Professor Longbottom. "But because of your talent, I've decided that the form of your punishment shall take is to give you extra lessons in the green house."

Later, as Harriet was helping Professor Longbottom move loads of fertilizer Harriet asked.

"Professor, is there a Mrs. Longbottom?"

"No, I never married," replied Professor Longbottom.

"How come? Is it forbidden to Proffessors?" asked Harriet.

"Merlin no!" laughed Professor Longbottom. "No, I just never found the right Witch. Though, there was one, Rose Potter was her name. You remind me a little of her. I loved her from the day I first met her. But in the end, she married someone else."

"How sad," mused Harriet.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Professor Longbottom. "Well, let's get back to work."


	4. Chapter 4: Autumn

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 4: Autumn

**September 2, 2091**

"_I know you all have studied the material I assigned yesterday,"_ hissed Professor Gretchen Gryfindor. _"Now as I was telling you in our last class, Parselmagic is one of the few forms of magic that can not be done silently. Now I know Professor Hufflepuff expects you to be able to cast Charms silently, but for my class you will hiss out your spell clearly and distinctly. Now, then Mr. Ravenclaw, no, not you. Ravi Ravenclaw, I want to see your magic detection spell."_

"_Olfacio Veneficium!"_ hissed Ravi.

When he did so, he noticed things in the room begin to glow. Everything in the room that was magical glowed with an intensity that was determined by the strength of the magic it reflected. The bodyskins glowed weakly. The lightspheres glowed a little brighter. The enchanted blackboard that responded to the Professor's thoughts glowed a little brighter, still. Brighter than that were the various objects on Professor Gryfindor's desk. But the brightest glow was coming from the students themselves! Ravi knew from the description of the spell that he was the only one able to perceive this glow.

"_Very good, Mr. Ravenclaw!" _hissed Professor Gryfindor. _"Now let's see you brother try the same spell."_

"_olfaco, ventaserum?" _ hissed Rama Ravenclaw.

"_Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" _hissed Professor Gryfindor. She had Black hair and emerald green eyes. Her complexion showed a bit of her Indian ancestry as well as her English ancestry. Ravi had noted that being able to detect magic had revealed that she wasn't wearing a bodyskin, though he couldn't tell if her clothes were metamorphic or imaginary. _"How about you, Miss Nott?"_

"_What about me?" _hissed Mysteria Nott.

"_Do the spell!" _hissed Professor Gryfindor.

"_Okee dokey, Olfacio Veneficium!"_ hissed Mysteria.

It was hard to tell that she was amazed by what she saw. She always looked that way. She gazed around the room and when she turned towards Ravi, he could tell that she now knew what he wasn't wearing. She smiled and gave him a wink as he realized that she wasn't wearing one either.

As they were heading to their next class, Ravi snarled at his twin brother.

"Did not you even make a pretense of studying?"

"Don't you ever do anything else but study?" snarled back Rama.

"How about we agree to study with you for two hours if you'll go flying with us for two hours?" offered Herr Hufflepuff.

"If it will get you two into the lab, it would be worth it," signed Ravi.

Their next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Ravi and Rama's Grandmother.

After class, Ravi turned to his brother and his new friend, Herr and said:

"Okay now, you promised. Let us go take care of our homework. We will start with the parselspells. Here is the textbook."

After Rama and Herr had each handled it, Ravi called them to task.

"We will start with the magic detection spell," said Ravi. "Repeat after me" _ Olfacio Veneficium!"_

"_Olfacio Veneficium!"_ hissed Rama and Herr.

Ravi gazed at them. The parts of her body that were covered were glowing much less brightly than her skin was. She returned his gaze with a smirk and then looked at his brother.

"Now let us try the next one," said Ravi. _"Saltatio Eminentia!"_

A group of lights appeared and moved around his head.

After an hour of practicing spells for Parselmagic, Charms, and Defense, Ravi decided that it was time to work on their Alchemy homework.

When they got to the Alchemy lab, one of their classmates was already there. Ming Po Malfoy was brewing five different potions simultaneously.

"Harry's Beard! Why are you so driven, Malfoy," asked Rama.

"My grandmother is the Alchemy professor," replied Ming Po Malfoy. "I have a lot to live up to! I would think that you would sympathize, seeing how your Grandmother teaches Defense and your Great Grandmother is the Headmistress."

"That is what I keep telling these two, but they just want to have fun," groused Ravi.

"Well yeah, even though my Great Grandfather teaches Charms and my great uncle teaches Herbalogy, I don't let it get in the way of my priorities," laughed Herr.

"We shall see who is laughing after our pop quiz tomorrow," said Ravi. "No let us work on our labs."

After an hour of potion making, Herr cleared out her cauldron.

"Enough!," said Herr. "You promised that if we studied with you for two hours that you would go flying with us. Well it's time for flying."

"Yeah, don't be such a bookworm brother!" chided Rama.

As they packed up their things, Ravi wished he could stay and continue making potions. After all, he only had a year to perfect the animagus transformation.

Once they had stepped out of the school, Herr took to the air. Ravi and Rama followed close behind. Herr glanced back at them with a smile.

"Catch me if you can!" squealed Herr as she accelerated with a sonic boom.

The Ravenclaw brothers kept up with her. Then Ravi noticed that his position offered him a view up her skirt. He tried to adjust his position so that he could preserve her modesty. This wasn't easy. At this point, they were better as speed than they were at maneuvering. But every time he adjusted his position, she changed hers to compensate. Finally, Ravi blurted out:

"You are doing that on purpose!"

"Of course! Don't you like the view?" teased Herr as they slowed to a stop.

"I do!" said Rama. "Even if your skirt is so long that I can't see more than a bit of calf."

"Well it is clear to me that we need to work on turning more than speed," said Ravi.

After a couple of hours of loops, turns and rolls, they landed at the base of the Tower that housed The Ravenclaw School of Magic.

"That was fun!" said Herr. "We should do that every day!"

"If it will get you two to study, I would acquiesce," said Ravi.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like such a geek," complained Rama.

"Should we walk you to the floo?" Ravi asked Herr.

"There's no need I'll just apparate home," said Herr with a _pop!_

"But we're not supposed to apparate without supervision!" protested Rama.

"If she keeps this up, she is going to splinch herself," observed Ravi. "Let us return home. It is almost time for dinner."

They walked away from the tower that housed the Ravenclaw School and over to the nearly identical Ravensroost Tower that housed the Ravenclaw family in its' upper floors. When they arrived at Living Room, they found that their Great grandfather was visiting.

"Hey! How's my favorite great grandsons?" asked Khonshu Lovegood.

"Hey! What about me?" protested Ravi's younger cousin, Ramona Ravenclaw.

"You're my favorite great granddaughter," replied Khonshu. "Can't you all be my favorites?"

"NO! I wanna be the bestest favorite," said Ramona, stamping her foot.

"Anything you say, snowflake,"replied Khonshu. "So, how was school?"

"It was mildly fascinating," replied Ravi.

"Yeah, I really like flying!" said Rama.

"Dinner's ready," announced Ravi's Mother.

After dinner, Ravi, great grandfather pulled out his glass harmonica and began playing an ethereal tune. Rama joined him on hurdy-gurdy and several of their cousins joined it on recorder, lute and bagpipes. After several songs, Khonshu dropped out to listen to his great grandchildren play.

"Ya know, we should form a band!" said Rama.

"Well, I think it's time you all went to bed," said their great grandmother, Radhe Ravenclaw as she sat on her husband's lap and planted a kiss on his lips. "You do have school tomorrow."

"Aw come on! Just a little bit later?" wined Rama.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

True to his word, Rama Ravenclaw formed a band with his cousins. Herr Hufflepuff became the singer. Like Mozart, Rama and some of his cousins were musical prodigies. So they were much better than there years would indicate.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" yelled Rama.

"We are working on the animagis revelation potion," replied Ravi.

He and Ming Po Malfoy were all alone in the alchemy lab. Everyone else had gone to the Winter Solstice party.

"Can't you have fun for one day in your life?" admonished Rama. "Now you are going to go to that party, drink some eggnog, and kiss a girl under the mistletoe and I'm not going to stop pestering you until you do!"

"Fine, we need to let it brew for a while anyway," said Ming Po Malfoy.

"If it will get you to end you harassment, I shall comply with your request," said Ravi.

"And speak normal for once," said Rama.

They left the lab and went out into the town square where the celebration was in full swing. A group of children on brooms, were playing tag in the air over the square, while some adults were flying around without brooms, decorating the enormous 70 foot tree that dominated the square. Bunches of Mistletoe hung, suspended in the air every ten feet. All in all, it was a much more modest affair the big one going on a Godric's Hollow.

"Oh good! You got him to come!" said Herr as she spotted the Ravenclaw twins and miss Malfoy.

"Believe it or not, these two were brewing potions," replied Rama.

"Mistletoe!" exclaimed Herr as she pointed above Rama and pounced on him to kiss him.

"Come on. Let's get some eggnog," said Ravi to Ming Po Malfoy.

They went over to the table and Ravi helped them each to a glass.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to the lab," said Ravi.

"Well we do have another requirement to fulfill before they'll leave us alone," observed Ming Po Malfoy.

"Oh? What is that?" asked Ravi.

Ming Po simply pointed at a sprig of mistletoe.

"Oh yes," said Ravi as he escorted her beneath the mistletoe. He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. They held it for a few seconds before parting.

"That was quite good," observed Ming Po. "Not that I have anything to compare it to, that was my first kiss from a boy."

"Well thank you, you were quite stimulating yourself," replied Ravi. "Would you care to return to the lab?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Ravenclaw," said Ming Po.

"Just a minute! I want a turn!" said Herr and she pressed her lips to his.

"Can I go back to the lab now, " asked Ravi after she released him.

"Oh! You're no fun!" protested Herr. "Why don't you kiss me again, Rama?"

They were indeed kissing as Ravi and Ming Po returned to the lab to finish their potion.


	5. Chapter 5: Yule

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 5: Yule

**December 21, 2091**

One evening, as Harriet Powell was walking through the Common Room, she saw a group of older boys in dress robes that appeared to be waiting for something.

"What's going on here?" Harriet asked April Ackerley.

"The Yule Ball is tonight," observed April.

"Yule Ball?" asked Harriet.

"Yes. Every year there is a dance for the 4th years and up," replied April. "Though younger girls can go, if an older student asks them to go.

"Something to look forward to," mused Harriet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They were on their way home on the Hogwarts Express for the winter break. Harriet was sharing a compartment with her friends: April Ackerley, Dietre Skeeter and Red Foley. They were midway to Coventry when the cabin door opened. In the doorway stood Mike Malfoy and his two goons, Derrik Dursley and Randy Rookwood.

"Hi, I'm Mark Malfoy and I would like to once again remind you to vote for me for parliament. Have you met my Campaign Manager Randy? And this is Derrik my Press Secretary."

"Well I still think you're jumping the gun a bit," said Harriet. "But I'll keep you in mind in nine years."

"Harriet, April, Dietre, Red, it has been a pleasure speaking to you all and I hope you'll keep me in mind on election day," said Mark as he shook each of their hands.

After they left, Red turned to Harriet and said:

"Can you believe him, hiring that doofus, Dursley as his press secretary?"

"Well, think he'll hire someone better by the time he stands for election," mused Harriet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After saying goodbye to her friends at Coventry, Harriet caught the train to Surrey. It was what the Hogwarts Express appeared to be on the outside. It was a fifty-year-old maglev train. Each car consisted of a single compartment with seats on each side of an aisle.

The train had not gotten far before she realized that the boy across the aisle from her looked familiar.

"Don't I know you from school?" asked Harriet.

"Yeah, Paul Pettigrew, from Gryfindor and you are?"

"Harriet Powell from Ravenclaw. How far are you going?"

"Little Winging in Surrey," said Paul.

"Really? I live in East Horsley! That's nearby," said Harriet.

"Isn't that near the garbage mine?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, my mum works there," replied Harriet.

"Really! So does my dad!" exclaimed Paul. "What section does she work in?"

"Zinc reclamation," answered Harriet.

"Oh, that's too bad, I thought they might know each other," said Paul. "My dad works in Copper reclamation."

"My mother may know him anyway," said Harriet. "She really gets around. How come I haven't seen you before? Don't you live in company housing?"

"No, we live in an old house that we inherited from a distant uncle," said Paul. "Say, do you like pranks?"

As their voyage continued the two got to know each other better. Finally, just before they debarked the train, Harriet said:

"Just you watch, when we get there, my mom will be chatting up some strange man she just met."

As she predicted, Harriet's mother was indeed chatting with a man when they emerged from the platform.

"See, I told you," said Harriet.

"Hey! That's my dad!" exclaimed Paul.

"You two know each other?" asked Mr. Pettigrew.

"Yeah, dad, she goes to Hogwarts too," said Paul.

"Well, when Halley said that her daughter went to a boarding school I never guessed that she was a witch," said Mr. Pettigrew.

"What do you mean witch?" demanded Harriet's mom.

"We'll talk when we get home, mother," affirmed Harriet.

"You're damn right we will young lady," said Harriet's mom. "You are in big trouble!"

After putting on their burkas over their clothes, the two Powells walked back to the apartment in silence except for the pounding of feet and grinding of teeth. When they were finally home and had both shrugged out of there burkas, Halley Powell confronted her daughter.

"All right young lady! What do you mean going off to boarding school and how are you paying for it and what's all this crap about being a witch?"

"It's true," said Harriet as she pulled out her wand. "I am a witch. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Instantly, Harriet's burka started rising into the air off of the hanger.

"How are you doing this?" asked Harriet's mom as she tried to find the hidden wires.

"Magic," explained Harriet. "Hogwarts is a school for magic."

"Well you're not going back!" stated Harriet's mother. "I'm let going to let my daughter waste her life learning magic tricks! You need to prepare to get a real job!"

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled Harriet in fury.

Instantly her mother went rigid and fell backwards to the floor. Harriet stepped over to her and looked into her mothers eyes, which were the only part of her body still capable to movement.

"Now look here mom, like it or not, I'm a witch now," threatened Harriet. "And I won't let you interfere with my education! There is nothing you can do to stop me, so don't bother trying! Now I'm going to release you now. Don't try anything or I'll do something nastier to you!"

As soon as Harriet released her, she looked at her daughter fearfully.

"What have you become?" asked her mother.

"Something wonderful," replied Harriet. "I'm a Witch! Most of our world is quite wondrous! But if I need to defend myself, I can."

"Um huh," said her mother, nodding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the winter holidays, the trip back to school was relatively uneventful. Harriet hung out with Paul Pettigrew on the way to Coventry and they went their separate ways after boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harriet rode in a car with April, Dietre and Red. And as usual, Mike Malfoy made a campaign stop on their compartment during the trip.

"Hey! What'cha reading?" asked Mike.

Dietre lowered his magazine and gazed at the Malfoy boy.

"It the Quibler," said Dietre.

"That old rag," quipped Mike.

"It's quite interesting," replied Dietre. "I'm reading an expose' on your family. According to this article, your ancestor, Lucius Malfoy was a minion of the Dark Lord of the time. They were called the Death Eaters."

"Nah uh," countered Mike.

"It's true," confirmed Dietre. "Not only that, his son, Draco Malfoy, was suspected of following the next Dark Lord, as a member of the Sons of the Serpent."

"You take that back!" demanded Mike Malfoy. "My family has never been nor will it ever be Dark!"


	6. Chapter 6: 2nd year

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 6: 2nd year.

May 30, 2091

"Okay class, it's time for those of you from the line of Tonks to demonstrate you first animagis form," announced Professor Malfoy.

"Galantri Gryfindor!"

A black haired girl with emerald green eyes came forward and turned into a goose.

"Diana Lovegood!"

A blonde haired girl with gray eyes stepped forward and turned into a Lion.

"Ming Po Malfoy!"

The asian looking girl with bushy hair strolled forward and turned into a Mink.

"Selene Potter!"

A red haired girl with dark brown eyes walked up and turned her self into a porcupine.

"Rama Ravenclaw!"

Rama went to the front of the class and turned into an orangutan.

"Ravi Ravenclaw!"

Ravi stepped forward and turned into a Kangaroo.

"Thank you," said Professor Malfoy, indicating the animals at the head of the class. "Take a good look at them. This is what the rest of you will be expected to do for your O.D.D.s in 5th year. Now before we break for the summer. I would like to remind those of you who are of the line of Tonks that you will be expected to demonstrate a new animagis form by the end of next year. You may change back now."

Ravi and the others changed by into human form and resumed their seats.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ravi was having an enjoyable summer. While his twin brother, Rama, was spending his summer flying with his girlfriend, Herringbone Hufflepuff, Ravi spent all of his spare time absorbing books in the Ravenclaw Library that took up most of the space in the 70 storey tower in which he lived. He was going through the arithmancy section when it hit him! A tingling, pleasurable sensation ran through him as he felt a hand stroking his penis. He looked around. He was alone.

(Rama, I know that is you!) thought Ravi. (Now stop it!)

(It's not me!) protested Rama. (It must be you!)

Ravi looked through his brother's eyes, but saw only blackness. He shifted his perceptions to feel what his bother was feeling and felt Rama pressing his lips against Herr's. Ravi could feel his excitement growing, along with a certain part of his body. When Rama placed Herr's hand on him and she began stroking, Ravi could take no more!

Ravi peeled his bodyskin off of his crotch and his organ sprang to attention at its' sudden freedom. Ravi stroked him self as he felt his excitement grow and grow until his jaw and eye's clenched shut as his seed spilled forth. He felt his brother release at the same moment.

A quick cleaning charm later, Ravi covered himself and returned to his studies.

From that day, for the rest of the summer, the sudden urge to masturbate would hit the Ravenclaw twins early-afternoon each day. Rama and Herr soon learned to channel this urge into mutual masturbation as they learned about their bodies and each other's.

When they returned to school, the urges came upon them late at night.

**May 30, 2092**

Okay class, It's time for the Tonkslings to demonstrate their new animagic form, announced Professor Malfoy.

"Galantri Gryfindor!"

A black haired girl with emerald green eyes came forward and turned into a Gerbil.

"Diana Lovegood!"

A blonde haired girl with gray eyes stepped forward and turned into a Llama.

"Ming Po Malfoy!"

The asian looking girl with bushy hair strolled forward and turned into a Monkey.

"Selene Potter!"

A red haired girl with dark brown eyes walked up and turned her self into a Parrot.

"Rama Ravenclaw!"

Rama went to the front of the class and turned into an Ostrich.

"Ravi Ravenclaw!"

Ravi stepped forward and turned into a Koala

"Thank you once again!" praised Professor Malfoy. Of course, by now, you know that I will be expecting new forms from each of you for next year. Have a good summer!"


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 7: Surprises

June 1, 2091

At the end of the year, Harriet Powell rode back the Coventry on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Harriet to her friends as she turn to go to the platform where she could catch the train to Surrey.

"Just a minute," said Red Foley, as he grabbed her hand. "I, uh, -

-Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?" asked Harriet.

"I, uh, well, Would you be my girlfriend?" repeated Red.

Harriet's face lit up with an enormous smile!

"Sure!" said Harriet as she kissed him on the cheek and ran to catch her train.

Once she'd climbed aboard, she saw that Paul Pettigrew was in the same car.

"Why are you so out of breath?" asked Paul.

"I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!" sang Harriet as she did a little happy dance.

"Really? Who?" asked Paul.

"Redival Foley!" gushed Harriet.

"Well that's no surprise," observed Paul. "You two are together all of the time at school. Are you going to see him over the summer?"

"I- I don't know," said Harriet. "I guess I'll have to owl him and see it we can get together."

When they arrived at the Surrey train station, Harriet's Mother was chatting animatedly with Paul's father.

"Hi mum!" said Harriet as she gave her mother a hug. "Are we going home now?"

"Harriet, there's something I need to tell you," began her mother, Halley Powell.

"You're sleeping with Paul's dad?" observed Harriet. "I'm not surprised. You go through so many a year."

"HARRIET!" screeched her mother. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down so she could break the news to her daughter. "I'm not just sleeping over at his house occasionally, I moved in with him. We're married!"

"WHAT!" gasped Harriet as her mother held forward her hand with the wedding ring on it. "How come you never got married before? You never even married my dad!"

"I never met the right man before," defended Halley. "We're in love."

"And how come you didn't, I don't know, tell me about it so I could come to the wedding!" accused Harriet.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," apologized her mother. "But I think you'll really like our new home. We have our own house at 4 Privet Drive in Little Winging!"

Harriet pouted for the entire walk to their new home. When they got there, she was amazed that she got her own room. Paul's second bedroom had been cleared out and her few meager possessions placed within.

"It's like something rich people have!" exclaimed Harriet when she saw her room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the few days Harriet had been at her new home, she's come to love her new abode. Currently, she was enjoying a shower in the full sized bath that she could have all to herself when it was her turn. Their parents had gone to work, leaving Paul and Harriet to their own devices. After lunch, Harriet had decided to settle in for a nice, long, shower.

"Alohomora!" said a voice just as Harriet had gotten herself lathered up.

Hearing the charm and the click of the lock, Harriet poked her head out of the shower to see Paul sneaking into the bathroom.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed Harriet as she came running towards him. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERVECT!"

Paul ran for the safety of his bedroom only to find that she hadn't followed him. He returned to the hall to see what had be come of her and came face to face with his stepsister, wearing only soapsuds and clutching her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa Maximus!" yelled Harriet as Paul went flying up to the ceiling with a thud!

Harriet walked underneath him.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Harriet.

Paul stupidly nodded his head.

"Well, you're going to stay there until our parents come home!" growled Harriet with a scowl.

She returned to her shower and finished it. Then, wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped into the hall. There was a letter on the floor under Paul. Harriet picked it up and read it aloud.

_Dear Mr. Pettigrew,_

_We have observed that an unlocking charm was cast in you home. It there are repeated uses of magic in your home, you will be suspended from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_John Blair,_

_Office for the restriction of under age magic._

"How come I got a letter for using a charm to peek at you, but you didn't get one for sticking me up here?" asked Paul.

"I don't know . . ." said Harriet. "Tell you what, I won't tell our parents that you got this, if you don't tell them that I didn't get one."

"So you're not going to tell them that I peeked at you?" asked Paul.

"Of course I am," replied Harriet. "How else am I going to explain why you are stuck to the ceiling? Have a nice afternoon."

With that, Harriet walked into her bedroom. As soon as she did, a pleasurable tingling sensation washed over her. It felt like her clit was being rubbed between two fingers. The urge to touch herself was overwhelming! Harriet dropped her towel and lay on the bed. She reached down and parted her folds so she could do to herself what she felt on her self. As she rubbed her clit, she felt her excitement build and build until she loudly moaned out her release!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After a hard day's work, Percival Pettegrew just wanted to shower and get out of his work clothes. Sadly, he realized that his plans for a peaceful evening were doomed as soon as he spotted his son stuck to the hall ceiling.

"Harriet! What is your brother doing stuck to the ceiling?" growled Mr. Pettegrew.

Harriet came out of her room wearing a green dress.

"I caught him peeking at me in the shower!" exclaimed Harriet. "So I stuck him up there!"

"Let your brother down this instant!" commanded her stepfather.

"Finite!"

THUMP!

"OW!"

"You think you're hurting now?" asked Mr. Pettegrew as he grabbed his son's ear and pulled him into his bedroom. "Just wait until I'm done with you! Don't you EVER, EVER let me hear about you trying something like that again! If I get even a hint of you doing something like this I'll-"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

For the rest of the summer, Harriet felt this overwhelming urge to masterbate come upon her nearly every day, always in the early afternoon. She began to plan her days around it.

So it was with great fear that she rode the train the Hogwarts. When the afternoon arrived, she feared that the urge would hit her while she was talking to her friends and she might touch herself in front of them. But the urge never hit her.

After the welcoming feast, Red walked her to the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower and hesitated for minute before bending forward and giving her a peck on the lips!

Once she entered her common room she grabbed April Ackerley and drug her back to her cell so that could talk about boys. They talked for hours. Then, late at night, it hit her. The urge was back! Harriet tried to ignore it. She tried to concentrate on what April was saying. But as she focused on her friend's lips and felt the sensation of the phantom hands on her clit, all she could think about is her curiosity about what those lips would feel like on her netheregions. This, made her wonder what Red's lips would feel like. The tingling intensified.

"-I said, are you touching yourself?" asked April.

Harriet suddenly realized that some of the sensations she had been feeling were from her own hand that was fondling her through her robe.

"Oh!" gasped Harriet in embarrassment.

"You WERE touching your self!" accused April.

Harriet pulled her hand away as if shocked!

"I can't help it," admitted Harriet. "Ever since the beginning of summer, I've been getting these urges. When they come upon me, I can't help my self!"

"Well, don't stop on my account," replied April.

"April!"

"I'm just saying that I'm curious," explained April. "I haven't started "jilling off" yet and I'm not sure how to go about it.

Harriet gazed into her friends' eyes for minute. She wasn't sure what to do. In the end, her urges overcame her inhibitions. Harriet pulled the hem of her robe up to the waist, then, pulled down her knickers, exposing the golden downy hair of her snatch to her friend's gaze. She parted her folds and began caressing her love button. April imitated her friend's actions. They continued to play with them selves as their arousal grew into they both moaned in what was April's first orgasm and was Harriet's 93rd.

"Wow! That was great!" gushed April. "I didn't know what I was missing!"

"Now you know what I've been going through," replied Harriet. "When the urge hits, it's hard to resist."

"So, are we going to do this again?" asked April.

"Wouldn't mind if we did," replied Harriet. "But I think I had better not. Red's a Hufflepuff. I don't think he would want to share me with another girl."

"Oh, well, like you said, if it happens again that will be okay, but we won't try to make it happen," said April. "Do you think Dietre is cute?"


	8. Chapter 8: 13 years old

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 8: 13 years old.

**June 12, 2093**

Ravi Ravenclaw was having a very enjoyable 13th Birthday party. He and his twin brother, Rama were opening presents surrounded by family, when suddenly the crowd parted and went silent. Stepping forward was a woman that Ravi had rarely seen. His great, great-grandmother's twin sister, Pavarti Gryfindor. She wore her bodyskin in the latest style, indeed, she was the one who designed the latest styles. Even at more that a century, she still looked 20. Clutched to her chest, she had a very old book.

"Forbearer, to what do I owe this great honor?" asked Ravi.

"My sister wanted you to have this," replied Pavarti, as she handed him the book. She then, turned and walked away.

Ravi opened the book and a letter fell out. He opened it and read:

Ravi,

Luna told me that would be your name. I'm writing this letter to you because, when we ended our lives, we chose who and what we would come back as. I wanted to continue my work, so I came back as my own descendant. I am you. You are my reincarnation.

I've made some notes about Luna's predictions as to the names and locations of your co-wives and co-husbands. This should help you locate them and prepare them for their new lives.

Your Past self,

Padma Ravenclaw.

"No!" screamed Rama as he ran to the window. With a dive, Rama had exited the 68th storey window and took to flight. Realizing that his twin brother had been looking through his eyes to read the letter, Ravi tucked the book in his arms, excused himself and followed.

Ravi found his brother at the swimming hole that he frequently took his girlfriend, Herringbone, to. Ravi could feel him crying as he approached.

"You have known all along," accused Ravi. "All this time, you have been making sport of me, calling me bookworm, when you were only running away from yourself."

"Maybe on a subconscious level," sobbed Rama. "What am I going to do? What do I tell Herr? I mean, she's my girlfriend, but I'm already married! Five times over!"

"I think that once we begin connecting with the others, your relationship with her will seem hollow," replied Ravi. "This will prove especially true with Harry, the person to whom we are all bound."

_Pop!_

"What's wrong? Why did you leave the party?" asked Herringbone Hufflepuff as soon as she apparated in.

"We have learned something momentous," replied Ravi.

"But, out! I'll handle this," demanded Rama. "We just found out that we are the current incarnation of 2 of the 8 forebearers. This means that we are married."

"To each other?" giggled Herr. "That's sick!"

"I had not considered that implication," mused Ravi.

"No way!" gasped Rama in horror. "Eeeewwww!"

"Well suffice to say, although we technically are, indeed, married, I believe we will confine our consummations to the other four members of our soul bond," observed Ravi.

"The point is, now that I know that I'm married, I'm going to have to break up with you," said Rama.

"Noooo! Please don't leave me!" begged Herr. "I can share you! Is it sex? We can start having sex if you want to! Please, please, please!"

"I'm sorry," said Rama.

"I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" threatened Herr. "I"LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU BEG ME TO TAKE YOU BACK!"

With a _pop!_ Herringbone Hufflepuff apparated away.

"I know that had to be difficult," consoled Ravi.

"Well, let's absorb that book of yours," replied Rama. "Let's see what we're getting into."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_Pop!_

Ravi and Rama apparated to Nottsbury Farm, home of the Notts, Lovegoods, Black-Weasleys, and DeLecour-Weasleys. The twin brothers made their way to where Mysteria Nott was. She wasn't wearing anything, not even imaginary clothes as she painted a painting in mid air using her hand. She wasn't paint on a canvas, but was suspending the pain in mid air. As the Ravenclaw brothers took in the sight of her pale skin, her dirty blonde hair tied in a knot on top of her head, the rust colored hair of her pubis and her dazed looking gray eyes, they wondered how she was creating this work of art.

"You know, don't you?" asked Mysteria.

"We just found out," replied Ravi. "How did you know? Did Forebearer Luna-"

"Line of Luna," stated Mysteria, as she tapped her forehead to remind them that she was a Seer.

"So what do we do now?" asked Rama.

"I suppose we should get our tattoos," suggested Mysteria. "Do you think you would be willing to let me do your's?"

"While I would certainly say you have the skill necessary to perform such a task," complimented Ravi, as he eyed her painting. "Do you not think that the others would feel it and be traumatized by the experience?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that my mom could block the others off from the pain," sated Mysteria in a dreamy voice. "Let's go find her."

When Mysteria began to fly off, the paint of her work of art, fell to the ground.

"Hang on, why did you make a painting that just falls apart as soon as you stop concentrating on it?" asked Rama.

"I was only practicing," replied Mysteria.

They found Mysteria's mother, Mary working in the garden. Like her daughter, she was also completely nude. She looked like an older version of her daughter, except for the gential tattoo peaking out from beneath her rust colored pubic hair.

"Mom, remember when I told you that I was the reincarnation of one of the Forebearers?" exclaimed Mysteria.

"Yes flower," said Mary Nott. "Oh! These two are also reborn Forbearers!"

"Ravi Ravenclaw," said Ravi, as he pressed his hands and bowed to honor the divinity within her.

Mary Nott returned the gesture.

"Rama Ravenclaw," said Rama as he offered his hand for her to shake.

"Mom, it's time for me to get my tattoo," stated Mysteria.

"But honey, you're too young to get married!" corrected her mother.

"I'm the reincarnation of a Forebearer. I a share a Soul Bond with five other Forebearers. I'm already married." Reminded Mysteria.

"Just a minute," interrupted Rama. "Before I get a painful tattoo on my dick, I'd like to test if we're really soul bound."

"What do you suggest?" asked Mysteria.

"We could kiss?" suggested Ravi.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Rama as he took Mysteria in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her. They quickly opened their mouths to allow their tongues entrance to each other. They pulled each other close as they hummed into each other. Then the step a little away from each other so Rama could bring his hand around to massage her left breast.

"Brother? You do realize that her mother is watching you two?" reminded Ravi.

"Oh! Sorry, mamm," said a blushing Rama, as he looked at the mysterious Mona Lisa smile Mysteria's mother was giving them.

"I could feel her lips on yours through our Soul Bond and could feel yours on hers. Never-the-less, I would like my own turn to test our Soul Bond," stated Ravi.

He reached forward and caressed Mysteria's cheek. As he felt both what he was feeling and what she was feeling, she leaned into his hand and hummed with pleasure. Ravi pulled her closer and pressed his lips on hers. When he did, he felt an explosion of pleasure! He had kissed Ming Po Malfoy beneath the missiletoe for the past two years. Although he enjoyed kissing her, it was a pale shadow to the sun that was kissing his Soul Bound wife, Mysteria. Ravi couldn't even help him self as their mouths opened and they hummed with pleasure as their tongues danced. Mysteria's knees began to buckle and Ravi followed her down to the ground, never breaking their kiss. He could feel the blodd rushing down as his organ began to swell and he knelt between her legs as he leaned over her supine body.

"Uh, Ravi? Her mom is watching, remember?" reminded Rama.

"I guess you are ready for you tattoo," mused Mary.

"Here, lets make you a chair," said Mary as some of the corn plants transfigured into a chair that lifted her blushing daughter several feet off the ground.

"Now the first thing we've got to do is get rid of that hair." Mysteria's rust colored pubic hair promptly vanished, leaving her genitals completely bare. As Mary began tracing her fingers over her daughter's pubic mound, intricate patterns began appearing on Mysteria's nether region. Mysteria moaned in pleasure as she spred her legs to allow her mother easier access for the tattooing.

"Oh! I though it was supposed to hurt!" moaned Rama.

"I'm quite sure that it was very painful when the Forebearers first had it done," replied Mary.

Mysteria had climaxed several times by the time the tattooing was finished. As soon as she had recovered, she hopped down from the chair and turned to Ravi.

"Okay, your turn now!" exclaimed Mysteria.

Ravi climbed onto the chair and removed his bodyskin. He blushed as Mysteria's mother gazed and his naked form. Mysteria waved her hand and his black pubic hair vanished. As she ran her finger over his pubic mound, intricate designs began to appear on it. Once that was done, she spread his legs and did the same thing to his scrotum. By now, Ravi had, much to his embarrassment, started to become erect.

"I'll need you to be a little harder than that," said Mysteria as she wrapped her hand around his cock and took the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around the head until he was completely erect. Ravi groaned in disappointment when she released his rock hard member and began tattooing intricate patterns on it. By the time she was done, Ravi could feel that he was just on the edge of orgasm. When she finished by kissing him on the tip, he came all over her face! Mysteria laugher as she licked up a bit of his semen before casting a cleansing charm on her face.

"My turn! My turn!" exclaimed Rama as he climbed into the chair.

Much to Rama's disappointment, he was fully erect by the time she was ready to do his penile tattoos. So no oral help was necessary. And when she kissed him on the tip when she finished. He didn't cum all over her as his brother had.

"I think I need to go finish now," said Rama.

"Oh! Allow me!" said Mysteria as she began licking her hand. She wrapped it around him and massaged him to completion.

After they were done, Rama asked: "If we now know we're married, does this mean we can make love?"

"I think that it would be best if we waited until we were a little older," stated Ravi. "After all, anything we feel the others would feel. We should wait until the others are sexually active with each other, before consummating our tattoos. In fact, if we wait to activate our tattoos with each other last, we'll be more powerful than them."

"Well, I still want to practice kissing with you two," replied Mysteria.


	9. Chapter 9: Year 3

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 9: Year 3

Harriet Powell was having a nice summer. She had been owling back and forth with Red all summer. On her birthday, in addition to the card that Red sent her, she also received a package, carried by a phoenix. It vanished in a burst of flame after delivering her present. Opening it, she found that it was a book: _Mental Privacy: a beginner's guide to Occulmancy_. Opening it, she found a note inside:

Dear Harriet,

I thought that you might find this to be useful.

Sincerely,

Ravi

(Who could have sent this?) thought Harriet. (Who is Ravi)

The mystery remained and soon, the summer had ended, and once more, she found herself on the train for Hogwarts. As usual, she shared a compartment with Red, April and Dietre.

"So did you finally decide on your O.W.L. options?" asked Dietre.

""Yes, I'm going to take Arithmancy," replied Harriet.

"Oooo, that's a hard one," observed Red.

"That's why I'm taking Muggle studies to balance it out," added Harriet.

"Well I'm taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes," bragged April.

"Care and Divination for me," said Dietre.

"Me too!" said Red. "I guess our studygroup will have to be confined to core subjects."

Just then, Mark Malfoy came in to encourage them once again to vote for himin the future.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Welcome to Muggle Studies," began Professor Pym. "We'll start with a run down of the climate zones of the world. These have undergone considerable change in the past century, due to the intervention of the muggles.

First, we'll start with the Tundra. This is a climate that used to only occur at the northern polar region, but is now only found on the continent of Antarctica.

Next, is the Taiga. This is a coniferous forest that used to be only found in the northern latitudes, just south of the tundra. Now days, it has crept northward as the climate got warmer and is now found in those areas around the Artic circle that used to be tundra.

South of that is the temperate zones of Alaska, Canada, Greenland, Scandinavia, and Russia. This is where crops such as wheat, maize, tomatoes, potatoes and squash are grown, as well as animals such as sheep and llamas. A century ago, these things used to make up a much larger portion of our diet than they currently do.

Even closer to the equator is the tropical zone. A century ago, this zone used to hug the equator. But now it is found in the United States, Europe, North Africa, the Middle East, and China in the northern hemisphere. In the Southern Hemisphere, the tropical zone includes: Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, South Africa, southern Australia, and New Zealand.

Hugging the Equator is a new climate zone that didn't exist a century ago: the Great Equatorial Desert. This region reaches from the Tropic of Cancer to the tropic of Capricorn. In this region, rainfall is rare and most plants can not survive. There is little above ground water. The Amazon River was once 50 miles wide. Today it is only a trickle. Most of the nations that once existed in this area no longer exist. The exception is Bahrain, the "country in a terrarium" on the banks of the Persian Gulf. Unlike most of the Arab countries, they were not tricked into squandering their vast oil wealth on weapons. Instead, they spent their money on developing their country and preparing for the climate changes. Their vast domed cities allow them to thrive when others can not.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night, Harriet was studying alone in her room when a new sensation came over her. She was very glad to be alone as although this was similar to the pleasurable feelings that sometimes forced her to masturbate, this was much better! The moistness surrounding her love button almost made her feel like she was inside of someone. It was a much stronger sensation that she had ever felt before! And although she reached her peak faster than ever before, is still felt better than her normal "jill-off" sessions!

This was the first of a regular intensification of her erotic urges and the masturbation that they brought on several times a week.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the first Hogsmead weekend. Red had taken Harriet to the Three Broomsticks, just as Dietre had taken April. The four of them were sharing a table and Dietre had gone to fetch the butterbeers.

"Honestly! I don't see why you would even want to be on the team!" exclaimed April.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very enthusiastic about your becoming Seeker," admitted Red.

"It's okay, I know how much you wanted to be Chaser on the Hufflepuff team," replies Harriet. "You could always try again next year. When Roger Williams graduates, the Keeper position will open up."

"That's true. Will you help me practice?" asked Red.

"Of course I will," replied Harriet.

"Sweetie, you're the greatest!" said Red as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Harriet put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer in an attempt to make the kiss last longer.

"Sparks ideas, eh?" said Dietre, as he put down the steaming mugs of butterbeer.

"Oh you!" exclaimed April, as she patted his arm. But she didn't resist as her boyfriend pulled her into kiss.

This sent a wave of public displays of affection through the pub as none of the kids wanted to be the only couple that wasn't kissing.

"EH-UM!" Professor Diggory loudly cleared her throat and disrupted the mood of the children.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	10. Chapter 10: Deva Years 3 & 4

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 10: Deva Years 3-4

September 1, 2093

Ravi and Rama were just settling down for the night when they felt it.

"Here we go again!" exclaimed Rama.

"It is only natural, how do think he felt when we were kissing Mysteria over the summer?" replied Ravi.

"I don't have to like it! I- Hey! Do feel that? He's having sex with someone! Well, if he can, we can!" growled Rama as he apparated away.

(RAMA!) thought Ravi as he looked through his brother's eye to see where he was going. When he saw Mysteria's bedroom appear before his eyes, he apparated after him.

"Rama, you can't do this!" urged Ravi

"Why not? We're married!" justified Rama.

"If the others feel us consummating, it could overwhelm them. It is bad enough that he's having intercourse with that outsider," replied Ravi.

"Your brother is right, you know," said Mysteria. "But that doesn't mean we can't relieve the tension by engaging in a little mutual play?"

Taking them both in hand, she pulled Ravi into a kiss. As she spread her lips to give his tongue entrance, she also spread her legs to him Rama's tongue entrance. They continued until an orgasmic wave washed through them.

This set the pattern for the rest of the year. Each night, Mysteria would visit them for a little mutual pleasuring while the other three were engaged similar activities.

May 30, 2094

"Okay, once again, it's time for the Tonkslings to show us their new animagis forms," announced Professor Malfoy.

"Galantri Gryfindor!"

A black haired girl with emerald green eyes came forward and turned into a Geko.

"Diana Lovegood!"

A blonde haired girl with gray eyes stepped forward and turned into a Lemur.

"Ming Po Malfoy!"

The asian looking girl with bushy hair strolled forward and turned into a Mouse.

"Selene Potter!"

A red haired girl with dark brown eyes walked up and turned her self into a Panda.

"Rama Ravenclaw!"

Rama went to the front of the class and turned into an otter.

"Ravi Ravenclaw!"

Ravi stepped forward and turned into a kinkajoo.

December 21, 2094

Ravi Ravenclaw, Rama Ravenclaw and Ming Po Malfoy were hard at work in the Alchemy lab, when Mysteria Nott strolled in.

"You're missing the Yule party, you know," observed Mysteria.

"Oh that's right!" replied Rama. "Without Herr to distract me it's easy to get involved in my studies."

"I am impressed at how much your scholarship has improved ever since you discovered your identity," observed Ravi as they walked to the town square.

"Yeah, I now realize that I was rebelling against myself," replied Rama.

As usual for the Yule party, there were small children flying around on brooms and adults flying around without brooms decorating the 70 foot tree. Sprigs of mistletoe hung in the air every ten feet.

"You know I always though we would end up together," Ming Po told Ravi. "But once you found out your were the reincarnation of the Forebearer, Padma, I decided to concentrate on my studies. Still, I miss kissing you once a year under the mistletoe."

"I am certain that if you are patient and wait, your true love will find you," predicted Mysteria. "In the mean time, I want to kiss my husbands!"

Mysteria dragged Ravi under the mistletoe and planted her lips on his. As soon as she did, she felt an explosion of sensation. Ravi parted he lips and hungriliy explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Did you feel that?!" gasped Rama.

"It would appear that two of the others have found each other," observed Ravi.

May 30, 2095

"Okay, once again, it's time for the Tonkslings to show us their new animagis forms," announced Professor Malfoy.

"Galantri Gryfindor!"

A black haired girl with emerald green eyes came forward and turned into a Gorilla.

"Diana Lovegood!"

A blonde haired girl with gray eyes stepped forward and turned into a Lunar moth.

"Ming Po Malfoy!"

The asian looking girl with bushy hair strolled forward and turned into a Moose.

"Selene Potter!"

A red haired girl with dark brown eyes walked up and turned her self into a Penguin.

"Rama Ravenclaw!"

Rama went to the front of the class and turned into an Octopus.

"Ravi Ravenclaw!"

Ravi stepped forward and turned into a Carp.

"Thank You! Now I expect you all to be able to do that by the end of next year for your O.D.D.s. Miss Malfoy, I trust you will have completed you Philosopher's Stone by then? And the rest of you Tonkslings, you'll be expected to be able to change you gender by then," instructed Professor Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11: Year 4

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 11: Year 4

When Harriet's 14th birthday arrived, she once again was visited by a phoenix. Just like last year, it was carrying a package in its' talons. And once again, It was a book: _Building better walls: an Intermediate method of Occulumancy_. And like, before, there was a note from the mysterious Ravi.

(Who could that be?) thought Harriet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

September 1, 2094

Harriet tried her best to ignore the taunting from her step-brother Paul during the train ride from Surrey to Coventry. He made great sport of her having a boyfriend. Finally, they arrived and went their separate ways as they boarded the Hogwarts express. A short search later and she entered the compartment with her best friend April.

"I can't believe we're finally in 4th year!" exclaimed April.

"I know! You know what this means?" replied Harriet.

"WINTER BALL!" the both shouted.

"Dietre's already asked me!" bragged April. "Has Red asked you yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he will ask me!" exclaimed Harriet.

"Ask you what?" inquired Red, as he enter the compartment.

"Nothing," replied Harriet. "Are you looking forward to Quiddich try-outs?"

"And How! I'm sure I'll make the team this year," replied Red.

"I'm sure you will," observed Dietre as he entered the compartment and stowed his trunk. "Have you seen the latest Quibbler? There's an article about how the Devas are accelerating global warming."

"Skeeter, I think that trashy magazine has rotted your brain," drawled Mark Malfoy in the doorway. "There's no such thing as deva's"

"THERE IS TOO! You don't know anything! My father wouldn't print things that aren't true!"

At this, Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

October 11, 2094

"It looks like it's in a half phase," observed Harriet, as she gazed at Venus through her telescope.

She and Red had gone to the top of the Astronomy Tower to work on their Astronomy homework.

"Half of a Venus turn half my mind to thoughts of love," suggested Red as he grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Harriet responded by straightening up and wrapping her arms around his neck. When his tongue tentatively probed forward, she parted her lips to allow him entrance. As their tongues played with each other, Red slowly dropped his hand from her chin until it was resting on her breast. He gently squeezed it until she pushed him away.

"Are you trying to cop a feel?" demanded Harriet.

"Well we have been seeing each other for two years," explained Red.

"I don't care! I'm not that kind of girl!" growled Harriet as she desperately tried to avoid becoming her mother.

"But Harriet!"

"Don't But Harriet me! My mother might be a slutty nympho who sleeps around, but I'm better than that. And I'll thank you to respect that!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

December 21, 2094

"I'm so excited! We're finally going to the Yule ball!" gushed April.

"I'm sure Dietre is going to flip when he see your dress robe! Here, zip me up. How does my make up look?"

"Gorgeous! Do think I should re-do my hair?"

"No! We're already late!"

When the two girls reached the Ravenclaw Common Room Dietre Skeeter was already waiting for them.

"Wow!" said the boy when he saw how elegantly April was dressed.

April blushed at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Ladies, Shall we go to the ball?" asked Dietre as he offered an arm to each girl.

When they stepped outside Ravenclaw Tower, Red was waiting for them.

"Wow!" said Red, as Harriet blushed. She kissed him on the cheek and took his arm so he could escort her to the ball.

When they arrived, the dancing was already underway. In recent years, the Tango had made a comeback and couples were gliding across the floor with varying degrees of success.

"May I have this dance?" asked Red as he offered his hand.

"Of course," replied Harriet as she took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder.

They had been practicing for a year and nervously glided across the floor. At the end of the dance, Red leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.  
As the night wore on, Harriet noticed that Mike Malfoy was making a point of dancing with every girl. So it was no surprise when he tapped Redon the shoulder and asked:

"May I cut in?"

"O- of course," replied Red, uncomfortably.

"So you're dancing with every girl here?" observed Harriet, as they danced.

"Naturally! I wouldn't want deprive any of you beautiful flowers of budding womanhood!" drawled Malfoy, as he dipped her.

Harriet giggled at his audaciousness.

At the end of the dance, he pulled her into a kiss . . .

. . . At that moment, her world exploded!

She didn't just feel his lips on hers. She felt her lips on his. He deepened the kiss and Harriet parted her lips to allow him entrance. As their tongues rubbed against each other, Harriet felt a trilling sensation running down to her pink bits. But she also felt the blood rushing down to engorge his nether regions. How could she be feeling what he was feeling?

As their kiss became more passionate, Red's jealousy grew. He strode forward and pushed Malfoy away from her.

"Get your hands off my girl, Malfoy!" growled Red.

"Uh . . .uh . . . . sure . . . ." said Mike Malfoy in a daze.

"Mike? MIKE!" demanded Alexandra Lockhart, a Slytherin girl from their year.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Uh . . . sure,"

"Come on! Let's go for a walk," demanded Red.

"Uh . . . okay," agreed Harriet, in a daze.

"Why were you kissing him like that?" demanded Red as they walked out into the gardens.

"I don't know what came over me. It just happened. Why don't you kiss me like that and I'll make it up to you.

Red pulled her into a kiss, and she hungrily kissed him back. Her tongue snaked forward and greedily probed his mouth. As she hummed with pleasure, she could feel her excitement grow. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Red hesitated with surprise. But soon began caressing her. The thinness of her robe left little to the imagination and her excitement was palpable. After several minutes, she pushed him away, panting.

"I'm sorry, (pant) but I need to stop now. (pant)" gasped Harriet.

(pant)" It's okay, (pant) I don't want to rush you, (pant)' gasped Red as he tried to hide his bulge.

The two of them went back to the dance, where Mike Malfoy, was dancing with yet another Slytherin girl, this one, a 7th Year girl.

After the dance, Harriet and April went back to Harriet's cell to share the joy of their first dance.

"I saw you and Red went out for a walk. Did he kiss you?" asks April.

"Not only that, I let him feel me up," replied Harriet.

"You didn't!" gasped April.

Harriet nodded.

"So what was the kiss between you and Malfoy?" inquired April.

"I don't know what came over me! It just seemed like the thing to do," said Harriet as her hand drifted down between her legs. "When he kissed me, I could feel what he was feeling. It was really odd!"

"Is that why you're playing with yourself?" observed April.

Harriet pulled her hand away, as if, shocked! She could feel that Mike Malfoy was becoming aroused again.

"It's okay, it gets me randy to see you do that. I might even join you," replied April as she pulled up the hem of her robe.

Suddenly, with a gasp of pleasure, Harriet realized why she had the sudden urges as she felt Mark enter the girl. He was having sex and Harriet could feel everything he was feeling! By the came his climax pushed her over the edge, she and April had mutually gone down on each other.

Once she had calmed down, Harriet asked: "I won't tell anyone if you don't. I mean, what would Dietre say?"

"He's probably like to watch. He might even be willing to join us," observed April.

"Well, Red wouldn't understand at all. Please don't tell him," begged Harriet. "What's wrong with me? I'm turning into as big a slut as my mom! Did you know that while we were licking each other, I could feel Malfoy having sex? That's why I get these overwhelming urges! Every time he whacks it or does a girl, I've been feeling it. I didn't realize what it was until just now."

"Wow! It sounds like you and Malfoy are meant for each other! So what are you going to do about Red?" asked April.

"I don't know. He's such a good boy. . . . and Malfoy is such a self centered git!" protested Harriet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All the way home for the holidays, Harriet was cool to Red as she tried to figure out what to do. On her way back from the privy, she ran into Mike Malfoy.

"I felt what you did last night," accused Harriet, with a blush, as she remembered what he felt as he plunged into whoever that girl was.

"I felt what you did too," replied Mike, with a smirk and a blush. "I didn't realize that you were into chicks,"

"And I didn't realize it was you I was feeling. Every time you're with a girl, I feel it," growled Harriet.

"Well, you could be the girl I'm with. Then, you'd be causing the pleasure you're feeling. Not that I didn't enjoy what you and, was it April? Were doing last night," guessed Mike.

"I'll have to think about that," replied Harriet, as she walked away. Then she turned back to him and said: "And it's none of your business who I was with last night!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Mom, have you ever felt what another boy was feeling when you kissed him?" asked Harrriet.

"No, but I've felt them swell up. Are you kissing boys now? My little girl is growing up! Do we need to get you on birth control?" asked Harriet's mother.

"No! I'm not ready for that! I just. I've kissed a couple of boys. I like kissing my boyfriend, Red. But at the Yule ball, I kissed another boy. I discovered that I can feel what he is feeling even if I'm far away. Have you ever felt anything like that?" asked Harriet.

"No, I can't say I have. This must be witch thing," theorized her Mom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Harriet, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" asked Red, on the way back to school.

"It's not about you. It's about me. I think I may have to break up with you," said Harriet sadly.

"WHAT! Why?" demanded Red.

"When Malfoy kissed me I felt some thing special. I mean, I like kissing you, but this was different. I'm not sure what to do, I need to kiss him again to be sure," stated Harriet.

"Hi! I'd like to remind you once again to vote for me in-" began Mike Malfoy

But Malfoy's campaign pitch was cut off when Harriet sprung from her seat and pounced on him. As she kissed him, she could feel his arousal grew, as was her own. When she finally broke off, Mike panted:

(pant) "What was that for?" (pant)

(pant) "I had to be sure," (pant)

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that I want to break up with Red. I'm sorry, Red,"

"Noooo!" wined Red. "Please don't do this! I'll do anything!"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" inquired Mike.

"Only if you want to be?" hedged Harriet.

"Sure! I'll see you around, babe!" said Mike as he gave her a kiss and left to resume his campaigning.

Red moved from the seat next to her to the once across and sulked for the rest of the trip while April, Dietre and Harriet made small talk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the Feast, Harriet accepted Mike's invitation to the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm not really sure about this," said Harriet, trembling with nervousness.

"Relax, let's just do what comes naturally," said Mike as he put his arm around her.

He gently grasped her chin and pulled her mouth to his. When their lips touched she felt a jolt of electricity run trough them. Of their on volition, her lips parted to allow him entrance. Her tongue eagerly rubbed against his as she plumbed his depths. She could feel the blood rushing down to their pink bits as their excitement grew and their both hummed with pleasure. As his hand drifted down, she not only felt the thrill of being touched, but also the thrill he was feeling in his fingertips as he touched her. When his hand came to rest on her breast, she hummed even more at how good his gentle kneeding felt. When the kneeding turned into pinching she felt a deep hunger in both their loins . . .

"NO!" shouted Harriet as she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" asked Mike.

"This is wrong! It's too soon!" panted Harriet.

"Aw come on! You know you liked it. I could FEEL how much you liked it. If it feels so right, how can it be wrong?" pleaded Mike.

"I don't want to be slut like my mom! I think we should wait until we're married!" growled Harriet.

Mike sighed.

"Fine, I'll walk you back to your Common room," said Mike, resignedly.

After a brief peck good night, Harriet returned to her cell to study. She had not been there long before she felt the unmistakable sensations of Mike Malfoy having sex. And worse, it was a different girl that the one he'd been with at Yule.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning, on her way to breakfast, she ran into Mike in the hall.

"Hi babe!" said Mike, cheerfully.

SLAP!

Harriet slapped him across the face.

"I FELT what you did last night after I went to bed!" growled Harriet. "Who is she? Never mind! I don't want to know!"

"It didn't mean anything! She just a boff buddy! I'd rather have done that with you, but you wouldn't let me!" explained Mike.

"You're damn right, I would let you! It you can't keep it in your pants, we're through!" yelled Harriet.

"FINE!" yelled Mike

"FINE!" yelled Harriet and she stalked off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Over the next week, she continued to feel Mike boffing various girls each night. She felt the joy of his release each night. And each time her longing for him grew. After a week, she could take it no longer. She confronted him in the hall.

"I can't live without you," said Harriet. "I'm not ready to start Making Love yet. If you insist on having Boff Buddies, I may not like it, but I can live with it until I'm ready to take their place."

"I'd be willing to give them up if you would put out for me," offered Mike. "We're back together?"

"Yes, I suppose so," admitted Harriet.

Mike's response was to pull her into bone-crushing hug as he laughed with joy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	12. Chapter 12: ODDs

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 12: O.D.D.s

September 1, 2095

"Settle down class!" said Professor Malfoy, as she passed out papers. "Here are your book assignments for this week. As usual, I expect you to be responsible for all these books next week. This is, in addition to your lab assignments. Since this is your O.D.D. year, I expect each of you to be able to perform at least animagis transformation for your O.D.D. In addition, the Tonkslings will be expected to be able to change their gender and Miss Malfoy will be expected to make a Philosopher's Stone."

After class, Mysteria glided up to Ravi and Rama.

"I think we should get together, tonight, and study our transformations," said Mysteria.

"Oh yeah, I'm not looking forward to turning into a girl, even if I used to be one," replied Rama.

"I think you fail to grasp the full implications of her proposition," observed Ravi.

"What? Oh . . . . Oh!" said Rama, with a blush.

"I'll see you both in my room, after dinner," said Mysteria, with a wink.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

After dinner, the twins apparated to Mysteria's bedroom. Nude, she was already waiting for them on her bed.

Ravi felt the blood flow to his nether regions when he saw her. He greeted her with a kiss that quickly deepened before she pushed him off so that she could greet his brother the same way.

"Let's start by getting you two appropriately attired . . . or rather unattired," suggested Mysteria. "Now each of you put a hand on a boob, feel the weight and texture. Try to make you chests the same."

In only a couple of seconds, both boys had grown a set of breasts, the same size and shape as Mysteria's. She reached out to fondle them.

"No, Rama, it's not supposed to be muscle. It's supposed to be soft, like mine. That's better.

Now take a good look at my vulva," said Mysteria, as she shifted and spread her legs to give them a better view. "I know you've seen it before, but now you're trying to make your parts look like this. So, shrink your weenie so it can be your clitoris. Now relax, so you can pull your testes inside you without pain. Try to make your scrotum into labia, like mine. Now form an indentation and deepen it until you've got a vagina. Hey that looks just like mine! Yours too, Ravi.

Do you want to test it out?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rama.

"This!" said Mysteria, as she bent forward to lick Rama.

He followed suit, as Ravi watched and trying to pleasure himself. Ravi found the experience frustrating as he had a strong urge to wrap his hand around himself. But shrunk so small, all he could do is rub it. Still, when Mysteria reached her peak, she drug the others over the edge with her.

Once they had caught their breath, Ravi analyzed the experience.

"Facinating, Since I could feel what both of you were experiencing, I could tell that it was not as enjoyable for Rama as it was for you, Mysteria. And I don't think a clitoris is supposed to exude seamen. I assume that's what it was."

"Tastes like it," replied Mysteria.

"I believe, that when women do ejaculate, they are supposed to do it inside their vagina," added Ravi. "Let me increase the nerve endings. From what I've studied, a clitoris is supposed to have twice as many nerve endings as a penis. There. Now, let me have an opportunity to attempt this."

As Rama watched is brother and wife 69, he observed that Ravi was enjoying himself more than he had. As the feelings flowed over to him, Rama played with himself to relieve the tension until once again, Mysteria pushed them over the brink of bliss.

This was the first of many such practice sessions as their expertise grew. By the end of the school year, both boys had achieved female orgasms. And they were careful to time these practice sessions to coincide with their Wizarding counterparts sessions, especially now that the remaining one had found the other two.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Before he knew it, Ravi found himself taking his O.D.D.s.

Considering, the legimancic abilities of the Line of Luna, written tests were meaningless. Therefore, The Ordinary Deva Development test was completely a practical exam. One by one, they were led into the testing room to demonstrate their skills. And those who were naturally prodigies were held to a higher standard that the rest of the students.

The first test was Parselmagic. Ravi step into the room to find himself face to face with a group of women from his great grandparent's generation.

_Please come in, Master Ravenclaw, _hissed Doris Delacour-Weasley, as she rose from her seat.. _The test is simple. Cast any five non-offensive parselspells you like. I will do the same. We will then cast a duel of five parselspells each. Begin._

_Pavimentumcallum! _

_Accendo Contego!_

_Accelero! _

_Feles Aglaia!_

_Contego! _hissed Ravi

_Globus!_

_Egelidus Contego!_

_Magis Arma! _

_Caecus!_

_Pavimentumcallum! _hissed Doris Delacour-Weasley simultaneously.

_Conglobo! _hissed the Examiner as a ball of fire shot out of her hand and exploded near Ravi.

_Magicus Falarica!_ hissed Ravi, as bolts of energy shot out of his hand to hit an invisible barrier around the Examiner.

_ Bardus! _hissed the Examiner, as the effects of Ravi's Accelero spell was cancelled, bringing his reaction times back down to a more normal speed.

_ Abstineo! _hissed Ravi, as he paralyzed the Examiner, ending the duel.

_Well done, Well done!_ hissed one of the women at the table. _Thank you, you may send in the next person._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The next test was Herbology. Ravi was required to make a new plant variety and present it to the examining Board.

"I apologize that I am unable to bring my plant with me," said Ravi. "However, if I may have a bit of leeway from the Board, I would like to bring you to my plant."

At their nodded assent, he waved his hand a apparated them all to the forest.

"This is my plant," began Ravi. "I Call it a Talking Palm. Say hello to the examiners, Palmer."

"Greetings, most noble examiners!" groaned the tree.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Defense Against the Dark Arts was graded on a curve. It consisted of a duel against one of the Examiners.

For the Charms practical, amongst other things, Ravi was asked to:

Disillusion himself well enough that the examiners couldn't detect him,

Make a portkey,

Apparate more than five people at once,

Fly at lightspeed,

Next, was Alchemy. The test consisted of a lab portion, where he had to make several advanced potions and the practical, for which he had to change his gender. Ravi walked into the room. The room, as usual, he was alone, except for a table of Examiners.

"Let us begin by removing your clothes," commanded Ang Ri Nott. "Now, change you gender. Let's see. . . . external features all seem to be there," said the Examiner as he ran her hands over Ravi. "Internally . . . Ovaries instead of testes, Uterus, fallopian tubes . . . Let's check the DNA . . . . no Y chromosomes present. Congratualations!"

For his O.D.D. options, Ravi had, after much consideration, taken Arithmancy and Wizard Studies. The Arithmancy test was first. When he walked into the room, a glass sphere 2 inches in diameter, was floating in the middle of the room.

"For this test you are require to send the test sphere into an adjacent universe and bring it back. The further you send it away, the higher your mark. But you must retrieve it in order to receive credit," informed the examiner.

Weaving around the sphere in an almost dance-like pattern. Ravi started forming equations until the sphere vanished. Then, after waiting as long as he dared, Ravi brought the sphere back.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When he went into the room for the Wizard Studies exam, Ravi found that all of the examiners were dressed as wizards. Taking his cue from them, he transformed his own attire to match theirs. The actual test considered of engaging in small talk with the examiners, but limited to things that a wizard would know.


	13. Chapter 13: OWLs

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 13: O.W.L.s

On the day Harriet turned 15, once again, a phoenix appeared with a book for her from the Mysterious Ravi. This time, the book was called: _Secrets of the Mind: _Legilimency_ for fun and profit_.

(Who could this Ravi be?) wondered Harriet. Looking through the rest of her birthday mail there was a card, each, from Mike, April, and Dietre. She'd seen Mike a few times over the summer. She couldn't understand what the special bond between them was or why her research into it had failed. Each night, they had felt each other jack/jill off. Harriet was thankful that he hadn't seen any of his boff-buddies over the summer.

Her Hogwarts letter was unusually heavy. There was a lump in it. She opened is and pulled out a prefect badge! Then she heard, what sounded like the death squeal of a rabbit.

Slam!

Her door burst open!

"Paul! Knock first! I'm still in my nightgown!" scolded Harriet.

"I'm a Prefect! I'm a Prefect!" squealed her stepbrother, as he danced a jig, holding his prefect badge aloft.

"Me too!" bragged Harriet as she showed him her badge. They jumped in each other's arms and hugged tightly with joy. "Now let me get dressed and we'll make a celebratory breakfast.

September 1, 2095

By the time school arrived, Harriet knew that Mike and Dietre were also prefects. After she boarded the train, she went to the Prefects Carriage. When she and Paul got there, there were several older students present, but they were the only ones from 5th year. She shrugged out of her burka and pulled her school robe over her clothes. The next to arrive, was Isabelle Evans from Hufflepuff. She was followed by Mike Malfoy from Slytherin, Dietre Skeeter from Ravenclaw, Red Foley from Hufflepuff, 'lexa Lockhart from Syltherin, and a Gyrfindor girl who didn't take of her burka after she arrived. Harriet knew who this must be. Although there were several muslims attending Hogwarts, only one girl never took off her burka in mixed company, Scheherazade Al Saud.

Once the train embarked on it's journey, the Head Boy and Girl introduced themselves and gave them their instructions, They began patrolling the train. Harriet noticed that Mike seemed to be trying to mix campaigning with patrolling. When she and Dietre found April alone in a compartment, they stopped by for a visit.

"Hi Sweetie!" said Dietre as he greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Look, April, I'm sorry you didn't get to be Prefect," apologized Harriet.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You deserve it!" complimented April. "Is Red still not speaking to you?"

"Yeah," confirmed Harriet. "I really miss my friend. He's a Hufflepuff Prefect, you know."

"No, I didn't know that," replied April. "Good for him!"

"Yeah, so are you two going to help me with my little research project again, this year?" asked Harriet.

"Sure," said Dietre. "Hey, do you think the Devas could be exerting some kind of control over you? Forcing you two together?"

"No I don't think that's it and even if it were, there'd be no way to prove it," replied Harriet.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the sorting and dinner, it was a great thrill for Harriet and Dietre to lead the first years to Ravenclaw Tower and give them their House orientation. This was followed by patrolling the corridors before bed. Each night she was paired with a different Prefect. The nights with Red were tense and uncomfortable. When she patrolled with Mike, they more often than not, ended up snogging the whole evening.

October 31, 2095

Harriet was spending the afternoon studying with her friends April and Dietre. They had become distracted from their revising and were looking for some clue about the bond between Harriet and Mike.

"Oh! I think I found it!" whispered April. "Listen to this: The last recorded instance of a Soul Bond was Ralph and Eleanor of Sanford. Reportedly, they were able to feel each other's sensations and even hear each other's thoughts. Ralph died on April 13, 1637 and his wife killed herself the next day."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" said Harriet. "She couldn't bear to live with out him!"

"So, you think Harriet's bond to Mike is a soul bond?" asked Dietre.

Suddenly Harriet jumped up and ran from the library. She had just felt Mike kiss someone! Over the past year, they had come to an unspoken understanding. He was allowed to shag his boff-buddies late at night, but the rest of the day was for them. He had broken that agreement. Worse, Harriet wasn't just feeling his sensations as he snogged the girl, she was also feeling what the other girl was feeling. This wasn't just any girl. This was a threat to her newly discovered Soul Bond with Mike. The sensations drew Harriet, like a moth to flame. When Mike's hands started wandering to the girl's breasts, Harriet unconsciously stroked her own. She could feel Mike lifting the hem of her robe as she rounded the corner and found what she was looking for . . . the infamous broom closet. When Mike's tongue touched the girls love button, Harriet's legs gave way. She moaned in ecstasy as she heard the other girl in the closet do the same. Not caring who saw her, Harriet pulled up the hem of her robe and began jilling-off. When the other girl reached her climax, the sensation pushed Harriet and Mike over the edge too!

After she's calmed down, Harriet stood up and began pacing. (How dare that other girl horn in on my Soul Bond with Mike. On the other hand, I could feel what she was. Maybe I'm soul bound to her too. It can't be a Soul Bond! If it were, I should be able to hear what one of both of them are thinking. Can there be a Soul Bond with more than two people? How can three people share as close a bond as Two? What's wrong with me?!)

When the door opened, Harriet was shocked by the identity of the other girl. There was only one girl who wore a burka to school: Scheherazade Al Saud!

"It's you!" exclaimed Harriet.

"Harriet, I didn't know you were out there!" said Mike. "I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me! I couldn't help myself!"

"I need to speak with her alone," said Harriet, as she took Scheherazade by the hand and pulled her back into the closet.

"Many apologies, Harriet, I don't know what came over me," explained Scheherazade.

"Shut up, and kiss me!" growled Harriet and the pulled aside Scheherazade's veil and planted he lips on the girl's. Instantly, she felt the same, deep, connection that she did with Mike. The tongues eagerly reached out for each other.

"Hey! Are you two kissing in there?" called Mike as he pounded on the door.

"Go away Mike, it's my turn with her now!" called back Harriet.

Tentatively, Scheherazade put a hand on Harriet's breast and started kneading. Harriet returned the favor and when she felt the nipples stand up, the pinched them lightly through the robe. Suddenly, Scheherazade broke off the kiss and knelt at Harriet's feet. Harriet groaned in anticipation when the girl began pulling up the hem of her robe, kissing the inside of her legs, as she ascended. Harriet grabbed the hem of her robe and held it as Scheherazade pulled down her panties so she could orally please Harriet. Harriet gasped as the tongue touched her! She stroked Scheherazade's head as she moaned with pleasure. It continued to build and build until all three of them let out a finally groan of release!

As they got dressed, Harriet observed: "I must say I'm surprised. I had no idea you were such a wild woman! So what do we do now?"

"I propose that we share him," replied Scheherazade. "Such things are common in my family. Besides, I think I'm going to want as much time with you as with him, anyway."

"Uh, huh. So how long have you known you like girls?" asked Harriet.

"Uh, you were my first," admitted Scheherazade. "I had never considered the possibility before."

"I've done a little fooling around, but you'll be my first girlfriend," observed Harriet, as she kissed Scheherazade. "Come on, let's tell Mike."

When they opened the door, Mike was waiting for them.

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Mike.

"As temping as that might be, I don't believe we have any choice in the manner," replied Harriet as she observed Mike's crestfallen expression. "You're just going to have to get used to having two girlfriends.

At that, Mike pulled them both into a group hug and kissed them both.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Mike.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As time passed and they learned more, they came to discount the Soul Bond theory. After all, only two people can form a Soul Bond and if they were Soul Bound, they should be able to hear each other's thoughts.

Over the past two years, Harriet had been studying Occlumency. She was beginning to wonder if it even did anything, as she had never had the opportunity to block someone's probe. After several months of study of Legilimency, she now fell confident enough to give it a try. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw in the Great Hall at lunch. Looking around the room, she caught Red's eyes at the Hufflepuff table. He was looking at her intently with a sad look on his face. Harriet pointed her wand at him under the table and whispered:

"Legilimens!"

Her mind was flooded with images of her kissing him from his point of view. The images were permeated with a deep sense of sadness.

"I did it!" exclaimed Harriet, in triumph after the images ended.

"Did what?" asked April.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," replied Harriet.

Over the next few weeks, she tried Legilimency on several people with much success, until she tried it on Mike. His mind was closed to her. But he did look at her with a grin and wink. In Harriet's mind, this was further evidence against the Soul Bond theory.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Come in, Miss Powell. Have a seat," commanded Professor Paracelsus as Harriet entered his office. "We're here to discuss your career options. Have you given it any thought?"

"Well sir, if I'd been a muggle a century ago, I would have liked to have been an Astrophysicist," said Harriet. "Is there a Wizarding equivalent?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Professor Paracelsus. "Since the 17th century, most of the advances in Astronomy have been made by muggles. Still, you could aspire to teach at a wizarding school. Your Muggleborn background would actually be a bonus, as you would be more in tune with the latest knowledge. You would need to get O's in both Astronomy and Arithmancy."

"I don't think that will be a problem, I'm top of my class in both," replied Harriet.

""Of course, if you were to marry a pure-blood wizard it would enhance your chances of securing a position," observed Professor Paracelsus. "You would, of course, have to wait until after you childbearing years were over before pursuing a career."

"That's so unfair!" exclaimed Harriet.

"It may be unfair, but it's just the way the world works," admonished Professor Paracelsus. "I've noticed that you and Mister Malfoy are quite close. Perhaps he might be a marriage prospect?"

"I think so," mused Harriet.

"There is something else we need to discuss," said Professor Paracelsus, leaning in closer. "For more than a century, there has been a disturbing pattern with muggle-born witches. After O.W.L.s, the best and the brightest of them will make a big leap in their magical power and knowledge. These girls do so well on their N.E.W.T.s that they have to be excluded from the curve or everyone else would fail. Then, after graduation, they disappear, and are never heard from again. I think there is a good chance that such a fate will befall you. I urge you, if anything odd happens to you over the next year, report it to me. We'll do everything we can to help you before you disappear."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

May 1, 2096

As the year progressed, Harriet and Scheherazade had become quite competitive for Mike's affections. Not only with each other, but also with his boff-buddies that he used late at night, especially after a date with one of them.

Today the three of them had a swim date. When they met at the front entrance, Mike was dressed in his everyday wizard's robes with a towel draped over his shoulder. Harriet had he wet-suit on. This was normal swim wear for muggles of this era. The sun's rays were just too deadly for bare skin. But ever since she had leaned the sunscreen charm in 1st year, Harriet had stopped wearing the hood of her suit. Scheherazade was wearing a burkini. This was just a variation of wet-suit in the style of a burka, but it was less form-fitting than Harriet's.

When they got down to the lake, they spread out their towels and Mike began stripping off his clothes. Pureblood children were raised to swim in the nude. There were several naked children of various ages already frolicking in the water of the lake. Some muggle-born children, like Harriet, never did adopt the pure-blood custom of skinny dipping, but most copied the older children and stopped wearing wet-suits by 2nd year. Holding hands, the three of them waded into the water. They swam around for a awhile, then settled into a group hug. As one, they learned forward for a three-way kiss. Their mouths pressed together, they played with each other's tongues. When they stopped for air. Mike asked:

"Why do you two wear those things? Most of the other kids go without."

"Well, I did see on the web the kind of suits women wore a century ago," said Harriet, as she pulled her wand from behind her ear and waved it to transfigure her wet-suit into a one piece bathing suit that left her back mostly bare.

"Ooo yes, I think I saw that site," said Scheherazade, as she pulled out her wand and transformed her burkini into a bikini. "Burkini . .. bikini!"

Seeing the reaction in Mike's eyes, Harriet made her suit even smaller than her rival's. "String bikini!"

"Thong bikini!" cried Scheherazade as she made an even smaller suit.

"Birthday suit!" retorted Harriet as she banished the last of her suit.

Scheherazade copied her.

"Well, well," said Mike. "I'm glad you two have decided to swim like normal witches."

"Oh!" squealed Scheherazade as she felt Mike goose her.

Harriet responded by grabbing him and massaging him to stiffness.

"Care full there. Don't wake him up unless you want to use it," groaned Mike.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight, when I blow you on the Astronomy Tower," whispered Harriet, as she felt him get even stiffer.

"Well, I want to be next," declared Scheherazade. "So come see me after you're finished with him."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

O.W.L.s were tough, but they survived. Harriet was surprised at how much better she was at Charms without Professor Steadfast, breathing down her neck.

July 31, 2096

On her birthday, Harriet was expecting another phoenix delivered book from the mysterious Ravi. Instead, a boy about her age apparated in front of her. He appeared to be of Asian extraction. He wore a blue wizard's robe.

Harriet leaped for her wand and pointed it at him.

"It is I, Ravi . . .Your Husband."

And somehow, in her heart of hearts, she knew it was true.

When she lowered her guard, he grabbed her and apparated away.


	14. Chapter 14: Harriet & Ravi

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 14: Harriet & Ravi

September 1, 2096

After meeting with the other Prefects and receiving instructions for the year from the Head Boy and Head Girl, Harriet, Mike and Scheherazade kicked some 1st Years out of a compartment and finally got some time alone. With a wave of his hand, Mike Malfoy locked the door and obscured the windows. Scheherazade's veil and headscarf melted away revealing her beautiful brown eyes and black hair.

"So . . . . Married, huh?" said Mike.

"Yeah . . ." said Scheherazade, dazed.

"Why don't we share our stories?" suggested Harriet. "I'll go first.

I was in my room with this boy apparated in, announced that he was my husband, Ravi and apparated us away. . . "

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When Harriet Powell looked around, she found herself in a large city. The buildings all looked to have been built in the past 130 years. Everyone around her were wearing these strange bodysuits. On the arms, legs, chest and back, it looked like they had painted bare skin. Around the ankles it gradually transitioned from paint to shoes. The genitals were covered with a kind of webbing that was tight enough on the women that their 'camel toe' could clearly be seen. On the men, it was, at the same time, tight enough transversely as to leave no doubt just how well endowed the men were, yet loose enough to allow their male parts to hang down freely. The butts were fit more like tight pants than paint. This was the basic form. But there were a lot of variations and most of the women wore skirts.

Some of the women's bodysuits were sleeveless, the neckline came down from the shoulders in a 'V' that ended just above the navel in front and just above the coin slot in the back. They had mini-skirts and a thin painted line running down to knee-high boots.

Some of the women had short sleeves and high necklines. Their skirts came down to the mid-calf.

And there were some women who had long gloves that ended below the shoulder on the outer side. On the inside, they run up the armpit and down the sides of the torso. The neckline was so low that it actually came down below the bottom edge of the areolas. Although all of the women's outfits gave them breast support, in spite of appearing to be just painted chests, these girls were lifted much higher, giving an impression of 'breasts on a shelf'. Their skirts, on the other hand, were floor length. Harriet observed that none of the girls wearing this particular style, appeared to be older than her.

Now that she thought about it, no one appeared older than 20.

"Where are we? And what are they wearing!" gasped Harriet, scandalized.

"This is our largest city," replied Ravi Ravenclaw. "It is known as: Godric's Hollow. As for the attire of the others, they are known as body skins. They are actually life forms that respond to your thoughts. Like so."

With that, Ravi's blue Wizard's robe shifted and turned into one of the more form fitting styles like the other teen-aged boys were wearing.

"Gah!" gasped Harriet, as she jumped back in surprise. "You startled me! Now explain yourself! What's all this about you being my husband?"

"That is quite a tale," began Ravi. "Would you care to walk with me as I explain?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Harriet.

"In the short term, yes," replied Ravi. "I could return you to your house and never bother you again. But in the long term, you would always be tortured by the fact that I am one of your Soul-Bound husbands."

"So we **ARE** Soul Bound!" exclaimed Harriet. "I knew it!

Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

"It began, not in this life, or the previous one, but the one before that, in a different universe," began Ravi. "You were a wizard known as Harry Potter."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying I'm the reincarnation of the Dark Lord Harry Potter?" asked Harriet fearfully.

"You were never a Dark Lord, In fact, you made a career out of fighting Dark Lords. What makes you think you were a Dark Lord?" asked Ravi.

"Everyone knows that the Dark Lord Harry Potter killed almost all the Lords of the Wizengamott and took their wealth and titles. That's why we have an elected House of the Magi to rule in their stead," explained Harriet.

"I am afraid that the Wizarding history you have been taught is grossly inaccurate," signed Ravi. "But, we are skipping ahead of ourselves.

No, as I was saying, in another universe, you were called Harry Potter. You discovered a way to create a Soul Bond and used it on yourself and your wife. Unfortunately, she was killed by one of the Dark lords you were fighting. You lived a long life, and over the course of it, you married five times, Soul Binding yourself each time you were married. I was your third wife, Padma Patil Potter. The final time your wife died at the hands of a Dark Lord, your conciousness was transferred to this universe to inhabit the body of your younger self. But you brought with you the souls of all the women you were Soul Bound to. An unforeseen effect of this is because we were twins in this universe. Our twin sisters were connected to everyone in your Soul Bonds. But we managed to make things work. Together, we defeated three Dark Lords. One of them, Regulus Black, had killed and taken over most of the families in the Wizengamott. After you killed him, you stripped him of his titles. You then, re-organized the Wizarding government so it became more democratic. You then dispersed your titles amongst your descendants. You made me, Lady Padma Ravenclaw. After nearly a century, we mutually decided to end our lives and start again. Using a special potion and ritual, we were able to chose who and what we came back as. Our twin sisters chose not to go with us. They still live."

"I have a sister?" asked Harriet.

"No, she was only your sister in a past life," explained Ravi. "Actually you had three sisters. But I thought you would want to meet our twins first, the Forbearers: Rose and Parvati."

"What do you mean Forbearers?" asked Harriet.

"Although most of the members of our society are descended from a man named Ron Wesley, he had so many wives and children that he spent all his time childrearing, explained Ravi. "You, Rose and your six wives, however became the founders of our culture. Because of this, members of my great, great grandparent's generation are called Forbearers. Actually, that title is only given to Rose and Parvati, currently."

"So I chose to come back as me?" inquired Harriet.

"Actually you chose to come back as a muggleborn because you feared losing touch with muggle concerns," said Ravi. "While I came back as my own descendant so I could continue my studies."

"So you're your own Forbearer?" asked Harriet.

"Actually, I descended from four of the Forbearers: Harry , Padma, Luna and Tonks," replied Ravi. "but the only family I'm heir to, is the Ravenclaw one and I share that title with my twin brother, Rama. But in order to become Lord Ravenclaw, my mother, grandmother and great grandmother would all have to die, first."

"What is That?!" screeched Harriet.

"That is an elf. They used to be called House Elves. But over the course of a century, the Forbearer, Hermione bought and freed them all. Now they are full members of our society. He is selling bodyskins. Would you like me to buy you one?"

Harriet nodded, uncertainly.

"Blinky, could I have a bodyskin for my Soul Bound Wife?" asked Ravi as a paper bill appeared in his hand.

"Yes, Mister Ravi Ravenclaw, sir," replied the elf as he handed her a postcard sized bundle.

As soon as it touched her hand it flowed, like water up her arm under her robes.

"AHHH!! WHAT"S IT DOING?" screamed Harriet.

"Relax, it is supposed to do that. Just concentrate on how you want it to look and it will respond," replied Ravi.

Harriet closed her eyes and it flowed out the back collar of her robe and turned into a cloak.

"That's not so bad," said Harriet as she admired her new blue silk cloak. "So where are we going?"

"We have arrived," replied Ravi, as he indicated the castle before them. "Gyfindor Castle, Home of the Forebearers Rose and Parvati."

A child answered the door and led them to the great hall where two young women were waiting for them. They both looked to be in their 20's. One had red hair and green eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Forebearers Rose and Parvati, I would like you to meet Harriet Powell, the current incarnation of your brother, Harry. Harriet, this is the Forebearer, Lady Rose Potter and the Forbearer, Lady Parvati Gryfindor.

"Are you the one who sent me a key to a Gringott's vault when I was 11?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, I hope it came in handy," replied Rose.

"You wouldn't also be the same Rose Potter that Professor Longbottom often speaks of?" inquired Harriet.

"Neville Longbottom?" asked Rose.

Harriet nodded.

"HE"S ALIVE!!!!" screeched Rose as she apparated away.

Parvati sighed. "She had a brief fling with him when we were twelve, but she had to give him up because of our Soul Bond," explained Parvati.

"So you were my wife in a past life?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, even after more than a decade I still miss the closeness of our Soul Bond," replied Parvati. "Do you mind if I see if we are still connected?"

Harriet nodded as Parvati drew closer and pulled her into a kiss. But she didn't feel the special connection she felt with Mike or Scheherazade.

"Sorry, I don't feel it," said Harriet.

"Me either," affirmed Parvati, sadly. "I guess either your death or Padma's broke my Twin Bond to your Soul Bonds.

"Well let me be sure of Ravi," said Harriet, as she pounced on Ravi and kissed him deeply. Just like with Mike and Scheherazade, she felt what he was feeling. They hummed with arousal as their tongues danced.

When they broke off, Parvati said: "Yeah, I really miss that closeness."

"Could I ask a question?" said Harriet. "How can you dress so provocatively? I mean, who came up with that?"

"I did," snarled Parvati, defensively.

""Forbearer Parvati designs the styles," explained Ravi. "Everyone follows her lead. Every time she changes her style of wearing her bodyskin, the generation that is coming of age then copies her. In fact, you can determine the age of someone by the style in which they wear their bodyskin. My great grandmother's generation doesn't wear skirts. My grandmother's generation wears mini-skirts. My mom's generation wears long skirts. And the year I started Deva school, girls started wearing floor length skirts."

"And exposed tits," added Harriet.

"Well I don't ask anyone to copy me, they just do," said Parvati.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try," said Harriet as she concentrated. He cloak shrunk down and flowed under her robe. She then, tentatively, pulled her robe over her head, revealing that she was wearing a bodyskin in the same style as Parvati with a bra over it. Blushing she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her breasts sprang up as they were released from the bra. Harriet turned an even deeper shade of red when she realized that her nipples were hardening and that it was having a visible effect on Ravi. Deciding to tease him a little, Harriet hiked up her skirt and pulled off her knickers, not letting him see anything but a bit of leg in the process.

"Now what do I do with these?" asked Harriet, as she held her clothes.

"Allow me," said Ravi as he gestured and they vanished.

"What did you do!" demanded Harriet.

"I returned them to your abode," replied Ravi. "You can make your bodyskin take on any appearance. You don't need any other clothes now."

"So I have two other sisters?" ask Harriet.

"Yes, why don't I introduce them to you?" said Ravi. "Forebearer, It has been a pleasure to see you again."

They walked through the streets of the city until they came upon an open field. It looked like a park but nobody was visiting it.

"Why doesn't anyone use that Park?" asked Harriet.

"It is not a Park," replied Ravi. "It is the Home of the Great Mother. Out of respect, we allow her her privacy."

"Who is this Great Mother," asked Harriet.

"In your previous life, she was your mother, Lily Potter," said Ravi. "She and your sisters are awaiting us."

When they arrived at the house in the center of the property, a red-haired woman with emerald green eyes open the door for them. She clearly looked like she was Rose Potter's sister.

"It this her?" asked the woman.

"Yes Great Mother," replied Ravi. "Great Mother, may I present Harriet Powell, the current incarnation of your son, Forebearer Harry. Harriet, this is the Great Mother, Lily Potter Lupin."

"Oh please stop with that Great Mother and Forbearer crap!" exclaimed Lilly as she pulled Harriet into a hug. "Why don't you come in and meet your sisters?"

As Harriet and Ravi were led in there were two more young girls in the kitchen. One had Red hair and hazel eyes, The other had black hair and green eyes.

"I know you!" exclaimed Harriet, in recognition. "You were Head Girl my first year at Hogwarts!"

"Really? You weren't that girl I found coming down from the Astronomy Tower the first night were you?" asked Jane Potter.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harriet, as she hugged her past sister. "So if you're my sister from a century ago, why are you so young and what were you doing at Hogwarts?"

"May and I had quite traumatic lives," began Jane. "So much so that our memories were erased and we were de-aged to children so we could live our lives over again."

"I sent them to Hogwarts instead of the Deva school because I wanted them to be able to choose whether they became Witches or Devas," explained Lily. "Oh and I suppose I should introduce your other sister, May."

"Welcome back to the family!" said May, as she gave Harriet a hug.

"So is my dad from a past life here too?" asked Harriet.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Your father died long ago," explained Lily.

"And you never remarried?" asked Harriet.

"Of course I did," said Lily. "I married one of my friends from my Hogwarts days. We had a long and happy life together. We chose to forgo immortality because he was a werewolf, but after he died I had my self de aged."

"I was going to ask why everyone is so young," said Harriet. "Does everyone have themselves de-aged regularly?"

"No, normally, we use our Philosopher's Stones to extend our lives," said Ravi. "Everyone has one."

Harriet's eyes bulged.

"Why didn't Rose come with you?" asked May.

"She found out some boy she had a crush on when she was twelve is one of my professors and she freaked out," said Harriet.

"Which one?" asked Jane. "Maybe he taught me too."

"Professor Longbottom," replied Harriet.

"Ewwww! He's so old!" squealed May.

"Well I'm sure Mandy can fix that," replied Lily.

"So what did you do with yourselves after Hogwarts?" asked Harriet of her two past sisters.

"We each married the great grandsons of our childhood friends," replied May. I married Orion Black-Weasley and Jane married Betelguise Black-Weasley. It was a little bit of an adjustment to be the junior member of a harem, but since I was used to seeing it at home I was able to handle it. The really weird thing is when I run into my children or grandchildren from before my memory was erased. But in recent years, I've had 5 more sons, with one more on the way (patting her bulging belly) and Jane had had three more sons."

"Wait a minute! What's all this about a harem?" demanded Harriet.

"As I told you, the Forebearers created our culture," explained Ravi. "Since there were seven women either Soul Bound or Twin bound to you, seven wives has become the normal family arrangement for us."

"There's no way I'm going to share you with six women!" snarled Harriet.

"You miss understand me," said Ravi. "Of those original seven wives, tow of them, Forbearers Rose and Parvati are not longer bound to us. The rest of us are evenly divided by gender, three male and three female. I believe you already know some of them?"

"Yes I do," affirmed Harriet, as she thought of Mike and Scheherazade. "So who are the two I haven't met?"

"I can take you to meet them now," replied Ravi, as he apparated the two of them away.

They reappeared in a small town that was dominated by two enormous 70-storey towers.

"Welcome to Ravenswood," said Ravi. "That is Ravensroost Tower, the ancestral home of the Ravenclaw family. Come. Let me introduce you to your other husband."

Picking her up, Ravi flew in a window near the top of the tower. Inside was a bedroom shared by the two Ravenclaw brothers. Rama was practicing with his band. Harriet had never heard anything like their music. She and Ravi waited patiently until the song hand ended and Harriet clapped her hands in appreciation.

"That was wonderful!" gushed Harriet. "How did you all get so good?"

"Everyone in our family is either a musical or arthimatic prodigy, usually both," explained Ravi. "Brother, this is our wife, Harriet Powell. Harriet, this is my twin brother and you soul bound husband, Rama Ravenclaw.

"Let's just see about that," said Harriet as she pulled Rama into a kiss.

Just like with Scheherazade, Mike and Ravi, she could feel what he was feeling and soon they were humming with pleasure as they deepened their kiss. They were able to regain control of them selves when Rama's cousins began making cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Wow! That's just like kissing Mysteria!" gasped Rama.

"Who's she?" asks Harriet.

"Your remaining co-wife," replied Ravi, Come on, there is more that I want to show you,"

He led her out of the room and down the stairs to the top floor of the library.

"This is not what I think it is, it it?" gasped Harriet, as she gazed at the thousands of books she could see on this row, alone.

"If you believe it to be the Library of Ravenclaw, then you are correct in your assumption," replied Ravi.

Harriet couldn't believe it! She was in the lost Library of Ravenclaw!

"Can I look at some the books?" begged Harriet.

"Actually, I had hoped to show you a trick down here," said Ravi. "I trust you have been studying the Occlumency and Legmancy books I have sent you? This works on a similar principle only instead of absorbing knowledge from a mind, you will be absorbing it from a book. Wave your wand the way I'm waving my hand and say the command work while visualizing a dodecahedron in your mind."

Once she had done so, Ravi said: "You are now able to absorb the knowledge from any book, just by touching it. Try it."

Harriet touched the spine of a book and jumped back in shock.

"Wow! All of a sudden I know everything in that book!" gasped Harriet.

"Not precisely," said Ravi. "You will still have to practice the new spells you have absorbed in order to properly cast them."

"Is this what you Devas do instead of going to Hogwarts?" asks Harriet.

"We still have schooling," replied Ravi. Each town has a five-year primary school where we lean things like reading, writing, math, Occlumency, legimancy and charms. I dare say once of our primary school graduates could past your Wizarding O.W.L. test on charms. When we are eleven, we are required to break our wands before entering Deva School at the Tower next store. My Great Grandmother is Headmistress."

"You break your wands?" said Harriet incredulously.

"In our society, only children use wands," explained Ravi. "Devas do magic Wandlessly."

As they descended through the library, Harriet continued to run her hands along books until she got a headache from absorbing too much, too fast. Then, Ravi made her stop.

Their next apparition took them to the town made of geodesic domes. There was lots of open space and gardens. But Harriet's biggest shock was the attire. Everyone, from young child to adult, was naked!

"Brrrr" shivered Harriet, as she hugged herself. "I'm feeling overdressed."

"Well if you would feel more comfortable, you could always remove your bodyskin," said Ravi, as his vanished and Harriet got to see just how well he was endowed. She also saw that his privates were covered in a multicolored tattoo.

"Is this some kind of trick to get me in bed?" demanded Harriet. "Because I'm not some slutty girl like my mom, who sleeps with guys she just met! I'm wait until my wedding night!"

"Again, you misunderstand me," said Ravi. "In the first place, our wedding night was two lifetimes ago. We are already married. But I am not trying to coerce you into something you are not prepared for. When you are ready, it will happen and not before. In fact, of your three husbands, I want to be the last one to become you lover."

"Why?" asked Harriet. "I mean, you must feel it when ever one of us becomes excited, we all do."

"Are you taking arthimancy?" asked Ravi, as Harriet nodded. "Excellent! Then you know how the power of a Witch or Wizard can be given a number, with muggles being 0, squibs being 1 Merlin being 10 and the average Wizard being a 3? We Devas measure our power levels in exponents. 10 to the 2nd power, 10 to the 6th power, 10 to the 8th power, etcetera. The way we got these power levels is through a set of magical tattoos, like mine. When you activate your tattoo by consummating your marriage, your power level is multiplied by your partner's. So if I am the last husband to active my tattoo with yours, then I will be your most powerful husband. Another reason for want to wait, is that I feel that if you were to jump to my power level immediately that you might find it traumatic. Therefore, I feel that it would be better it those us who were Wizard or Witches make smaller just in power before becoming Devas."

"Mike and Scheherazade," mused Harriet.

"Exactly," confirmed Ravi.

"But I haven't got a tattoo!" protested Harriet.

"That's one of the reasons I brought you here," explained Ravi as he gestured to a pale, naked, blonde-haired girl about their age who was gliding towards them like a demetor. Harriet could tell she was a natural blonde. "The other reason was to meet her, your co-wife, Mysteria Nott."

"Hello Harry, or should I say Harriet," greeted Mysteria in a dreamy voice. "it's nice to see you again."

"I don't believe we've ever met," replied Harriet.

"Well, not in this life, but we used to know each other intimately," replied Mysteria. "Now let's get that dress off of you."

"Eeek!" squealed Harriet as she rose into the air and her bodyskin flowed of her like water to form a puddle below her. Harriet tried to cover her body with her hands.

"There's not need to be shy," said Mysteria as she lowered Harriet down. "I'm your wife."

Mysteria pulled Harriet into a kiss and she couldn't help but respond, any more than she could help responding to her other four spice.

"Now that I've established my identity, let's do you tattoo," said Mysteria, as she waved her hand and Harriet's pubic hair vanished.

"Eeek!" squealed Harriet, as she felt the hair under her right hand vanish.

"Relax, it will grow back," admonished Mysteria. "Mine did."

Mysteria bent forward and kissed Harriet's hand. She then gently pulled Harriet's hand aside and kissed her labia. Harriet shivered with pleasure and spred her legs to allow her easier assess. When Mysteria began tracing intricate patterns on Harriet's pubic region she moaned with pleasure until Ravi covered her mouth with his. Harriet experienced peak after peak as Ravi French kissed her and Mysteria tattoed her. Once she had done her work, Mysteria went down on her, to orally, bring her over the brink one more time.

(pant) "If I hand any doubt (pant) about your claims, (pant) you've swept them away now," gasped Harriet.

"Yes, come on, we should be getting you back," replied Ravi.

"Just how powerful are you two?" asked Harriet.

"My brother and I are 15th power. That is, 10 to the 15th power, replied Ravi. "Mysteria is 10th power."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"That's quite a tale," observed Scheherazade. "Now let me tell you what happened to me!"


	15. Chapter 15: Scheherazade & Rama

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 15: Scheherazade & Rama

"That's quite a tale," observed Scheherazade. "Now let me tell you what happened to me!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Scheherazade Al Saud and her female relatives had just finished breakfast in the women's wing of the mansion and the maid-servants were clearing the table when a boy appeared in their midst with a _"pop!" _ The result was a generalized screaming as Scheherazade and her female cousins and half-sisters scrambled for their head-scarves.

"Don't be afraid. It's me, Rama" said the boy.

Scheherazade took a closer look at the boy who had been sending her Occlumency and Legimency books for the past three years. His features looked South Asian, probably Indian. He wore a blue wizard's robe and looked about her age. But she had never seen him at Hogwarts before. Still, the apparation had been proof that he was a Wizard.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Harriet, as she finished covering her head. "But boys aren't allowed in this part of the mansion."

"Oh we won't be here long," replied Rama Ravenclaw, as he apparated them away.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

They reappeared outside of a 14th century manor house and village.

"Who ARE you and Where have you taken me?" said Scheherazade, as she poked Rama with her wand.

"I am your husband, Rama Ravenclaw."

"Does this mean that Mike is not Soul Bound to me and-" began Scheherazade.

"Of course he is. He's your husband too," proclaimed Rama.

"I have two husbands!" gasped Scheherazade. "Oh! My brothers are going to stone me for sure!"

"Actually there are three us," admitted Rama. "And we're having to share three co-wives."

"How did this happen?" demanded Scheherazade.

"The story began two lifetimes ago in an alternate dimension," began Rama. Back then, you were a pure-blood Witch named: Ginevra Weasley. Your childhood sweetheart, Harry Potter had discovered a way for you two to Bind your Souls together for all eternity. So when you got married, you performed the Soul Binding ritual."

"By the Prophet! You're the Dark Lord Harry Potter!" accused Scheherazade.

"No, I'm not," denied Rama. "Please let me finish the story.

So, anyway, you didn't last a week before you were killed a Dark Lord. Harry and I had known each other since we were eleven. During the course of the war, we fell in love and married. Stupidly, we performed the Soul Binding ritual too. I was killed by the next Dark Lord. Harry lived a long life and married three more times. Each time, his wife was killed by another Dark Lord. The last time it happened, he was transported to this dimension to inhabit the body of his younger self. But he brought will him the souls of all the women he was Soul Bound to. That included us. We lived a happy life as a harem and defeated three Dark Lords, one of whom, Harry got unjustly blamed for. Then, we performed a special ritual that ended our lives but allowed use to chose what our next life would be."

"Are you saying I chose to be muggleborn?" demanded Scheherazade.

"Actually, you chose to come back as the wealthy princess," corrected Rama. "You see, in your last life, your were dependant on the charity of another pureblood family because most of your family was dead. And the life before that the were part of a very large, but poor pure blood family."

"So who were you?" asked Scheherazade.

"I was named Hermione Granger Malfoy in the last life," said Rama. "In this one, I'm Rama Ravenclaw. Apparently, I was quite the intellectual in my previous two lives. I rebelled against that quite a bit when I was younger until I found out who I am."

"Is this where you live?" asked Scheherazade.

"No, This is Hufflepuff Manor," replied Rama. "In our past life, you were Lady Hufflepuff. I thought seeing it again might be comforting for you. You see, Harry was Lord of a whole bunch of Houses. He divided them amongst his wives and their children. That's how you became Lady Hufflepuff and I became Lady Malfoy.

Look! Over there are some of your descendants."

Scheherazade looked over where some children were playing a pickup game of quiditch. Below were people cheering them on. They looked, to Scheherazade's eyes, to be naked except for some paint covering parts of their bodies and skirts on most of the girls. Then, she spotted a familiar boy in the crowd.

"Red Foley?" greeted Scheherazade.

Rama pinched his nose in annoyance as they walked over to the Hufflepuff prefect and an all-too-familiar Deva Hufflepuff that he had his arm around.

"I take it you know this wizard?" asked Rama.

"Yes. He's a prefect at Hogwarts and is the ex-boyfriend of a friend of mine, Harriet Powell," explained Scheherazade.

"Scheherazade, I didn't expect to find you here," greeted Red. "This is my fiance'-"

"This is my ex-girlfriend and your descendant Herringbone Hufflepuff," interrupted Rama. "This is low, Herr, even for you!"

Scheherazade's response was to start giggling.

"What's so funny?" demanded Red.

Scheherazade alternated pointing at them as she giggled out: "Red . . . Herring . . . Red . . . Herring . . . Red . . . Herring . . ."

Rama joined her laughter as he realized the cosmic joke that had been played on them.

"Come on, Red! We don't have to stand for this," growled Herr, as she drug Red away.

"Harriet Powell is the person we are all soul bound to," blurted out Rama as it set off a new round of laughter from him and Scheherazade.

After they had caught their breath, Rama took her out to where the bodyskin trees were growing. But Scheherazade wore hers as a belt. She'd try learning to use it later.

"So how do I know that what you say is true?" demanded Scheherazade.

"Well there is one way," said Rama, as he pulled aside her veil.

Scheherazade resisted him as he pulled her in for a kiss. But as soon as their lips touched, she melted into him. She hungrily opened her mouth to allow him entrance and her hand snuck down to wrap around his maleness. She felt him swell in response as she hummed with pleasure. This was like kissing Mike or Harriet! She kissed her way down and took him into her mouth before he pulled her away.

"Scheherazade, I think we're going too fast," said Rama.

She then noticed that he was naked.

"What happened to your robe?" asked Scheherazade.

"Some of us Devas don't wear bodyskins," explained Rama. "Some of us, like the Notts, cloud your mind so you think they are wearing clothes. Generally, Devas who do this are from the Line of Luna. Others of us, those from the line of Tonks, are good enough at metamorphmagery that we can alter our bodies so that it appears that we are wearing clothes."

"And which Line are you from?" asked Scheherazade.

"Both. But we Ravenclaws tend to prefer metamorphic to imaginary clothes." Replied Ravi.

So, when I touch your robe, I'm actually touching your skin?" asked Scheherazade.

Rama nodded.

"So how good are you at changing yourself? Are you an animagis?" asked Scheherazade.

"At this point, I can turn into any animal I want and even change my gender," replied Rama. "But I had to learn how to do it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Their next stop was Ravensroost Tower, where they found Rama's brother Ravi in the library.

"This is your other husband, my brother, Ravi Ravenclaw," proclaimed Rama. "In my previous life we were quite close. So I wanted to come back as his twin."

"You'll pardon me if I want to assure myself that our Soul Bond is real," said Scheherazade as she pulled aside her veil.

Her kiss with Ravi was everything that she had with Rama or Mike. When she started lowering herself to the floor, Ravi pulled her back up and turned to his brother.

"I think she's ready to meet Mysteria, now," said Ravi.

"Well, we need to teach her how to absorb books first," reminded Rama.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

When they arrived at Nottsbury Farm, Scheherazade was shocked by all the casual nudity.

"Yeah, the Notts, Black-Weasleys, and Delecour-Weasleys tend to be free spirit artistic types," observed Rama. "You're going to have to remove your burka for this part. Would you feel more comfortable if I leave?"

"No, you can stay," said Scheherazade, nervously.

"I'm glad you trust me," said Rama. "This is Mysteria Nott, your other co-wife."

Mysteria said not a word. She glided up, pulled aside Scheherazade's veil and pulled her into a deep kiss. Scheherazade lost coherent thought as she instantly felt a connection with her co-wife and their hands had wandered to each other's bare breasts before Scheherazade realized that her burka had vanished. As Mysteria kissed her way down, Scheherazade spread her legs for her to allow her access. Rama kissed her and fondled her chest as Mysteria tattooed her, sending wave after wave of bliss over her. After she was done, the three of them went into a group hug.

"Something about your lips on my pink bits felt familiar," observed Scheherazade.

"In our previous life, we were very close co-wives, if you get my meaning," observed Mysteria. "I look forward to being so again."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"After that, I turned my bodyskin into a burka and Rama took me back home." said Scheherazade. "So, what about you, Mike? How did you find out?"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Professor Neville Longbottom was working in the greenhouses preparing for the upcoming school year, when he turned and saw her. A beautiful angel, floating in the air. With sadness, he realized that he had passed away.

"Neville?" asked the Angel.


	16. Chapter 16: Mysteria and Mike

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 16: Mysteria and Mike

September 1, 2096

"I guess it's my turn," mused Mike Malfoy.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

August 28, 2096

Mike Malfoy had been sleeping in his bed that morning. When he opened his eyes, there was another face just inches from his.

"GAH!" gasped Mike.

"Now that's an interesting response," said the pale, blonde girl, who was floating in the air above him.

When Mike sat up, she drifted a little further away, revealing to him that she was naked, like him.

"Sorry, you just surprised me is all," said Mike, as he kicked off the sheet, revealing his body to her. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you a present from my dad?"

"Well you might say I'm a present of sorts," said the girl, as Mike grasped her hand and pulled her closer. She straddled him as their pubic bones bumped into each other and his organ started to stir. "Only thing is, I gave myself to you in a past life. And you did the same for me. You see, we're Soul Bound, to each other."

"Prove it," said Mike as he pulled her into a kiss.

As their lips touched, Mike felt a shock go through him. And he could feel that she was experiencing the same thing. The only time he had ever felt anything like this before was with Harriet or Scheherazade. They opened their mouths to deepen their kiss as they used their tongues on each other. Mike's organ quickly rose to attention and they both hummed with pleasure as she rubbed her labia against it. Their hands, meanwhile, were caressing each other's chests. Mike reached down to guide himself so he could enter her, when she pushed herself away.

"We can't!" panted the girl.

"Why not?" asked Mike. "I can feel that you're every bit as hot as I am, you want this just as much as I do."

"Look closely at me, down here," said the girl. "Do you see this tattoo underneath my hair? It enhances my magical power, but it also makes you unable to disobey me. Before we can active it, you have to get one too, so that the exchange is mutual."

"Okay, We'll go to Knock Turn Alley and I'll get a magical tattoo on my John Thomas," gasped Mike as there was currently too little blood in his brain to care how much the tattoo hurt.

"That's okay," said the girl, as she drifted down until her face was closer to it. "I can do it my self."

With a wave of her hand, his pubic hair vanished. She then began tracing patterns on him. Wherever she touched, a colored line appeared. By the time she was finished, he had an overwhelming need for her.

"There. All done," said the girl as she admired her work.

Mike sprang on her and thrust into her before she even had a chance to voice consent or objection. Consent was not necessary as he could feel how turned on she was. The moistness as he slid into her confirmed that she was ready, as he pounded into her with a hunger he had never felt for a girl before. None of his other lovers had ever made him feel this way. Their arousal built and built until the wave of bliss washed over them.

Resting, conjoined together, it was not long until they were ready for another round.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

September 1, 2096

"I know! Four times in a row? You never did that with any of your boff-buddies!" exclaimed Harriet.

"What can I say? She was really good!" explained Mike.

"Well At least we now know that you'll be able to handle the three of us girls," mused Scheherazade. "I hope the same is true of Rama and Ravi!"

"Well, mind shattering sex was not the most surprising revelation of the summer," said Mike.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

August 28, 2096

(So, can you hear me now?) thought the girl.

(Yes! I hear your thoughts! This is amazing!) thought Mike.

(I can feel your discomfort) thought the girl. (You're embarrassed that we've had this wonderful experience, and you don't even know my name. Personally, I don't think names are that important. I know who I am. But if you must have a label, in this life, I'm often called Mysteria Nott)

(Who were we in our past life?) though Mike.

(I was called: Luna Lovegood Nott,) thought Mysteria. (I came back as my own descendant because I wasn't really ready for a change.)

(Lovegood? Well, I can certainly vouch for that!) thought Mike. (Who was I?)

(You were called: Nymphadora Tonks Black,) thought Mysteria.

(Nymphadora? I like the sound of that!) though Mike.

(Well you didn't in your past lives,) thought Mysteria. (You generally preferred to be called by your maiden name, Tonks. Would you like to see where you used to live?)

(Sure, let me put some clothes on,) thought Mike.

(Oh there's no need for that) thought Mysteria as bodyskins in the current Deva style appeared on them.

"Wow! You look hot!" said Mike. "How did you do that?"

"I can affect the mind of others to fool them into thinking I'm wearing something when I'm not," explained Mysteria. "I'm doing the same for you."

"So we're really still starkers?" asked Mike. "Not that this really hides our features very much.

"Yes. Here we go," said Mysteria as she grasped his hand and they disappeared with a _Pop!_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

They reappeared in a city park that filled a city block.

"Where are we?" asked Mike.

"London," replied Mysteria.

"That's imposible! London is under-" began Mike, as he gazed at the houses that lined the edge of the park on all four sides. Beyond the houses, he could see a wall of water being held back, by magic.

"In the previous life, you owned one of the houses and later bought all of the others adjoining the park," explained Mysteria. "A variation of Notice-me-not charm prevents the muggles from spotting that this is the only part of London that is not submerged beneath the sea.

You're wondering why you came back as the person you are now. When you were Tonks, your mother and you had been kicked out of your family because your dad was muggleborn. So, you wanted to come back as a Pureblood Wizard so you could see what you missed."

"So, which house was mine?" asked Mike.

"That one, 12," stated Mysteria as she led him towards the door.

Mike noticed that she did not appear to be walking but, instead, glided like a dementor.

Tonks' descendants by Harry, the Blacks, were overjoyed to meet Mike, and even offered him his old room if he ever needed it. Mike couldn't resist the opportunity to take Mysteria again in their old bed.

Once they had caught their breath, Mysteria warned: "You're going to have to drastically cut back on your number of lovers. Having sex with an untattooed person makes them a slave to your will. This is considered an Unforgivable Offence in our society. You'll just have to confine yourself to the three wives that are already Soul Bound to you."

"Scheherazade and Harriet?" asked Mike.

"Yes, but you'll also have to share us with two other co-husbands," said Mysteria. "I'll take you to meet them, now"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

With a _"pop!"_ they apparated the town in the shadow of the Ravenclaw towers. (Ravi's home and the Deva school) Like with Harriet, Mysteria bought Mike a bodyskin after conjuring a bill from thin air. As she led him away from the shop, Mike asked: "What was that money you used to pay for this body skin with? I don't think I've seen a bill like that before."

"Oh, well gold doesn't have much value for us, after all, the forbearer's descendants inherited most of the wealth of the Wizarding world and since every adult has a Philosopher's Stone, we can make all the gold we want. So, instead of using metal from money, each of us creates a note, promising to perform some service at a future date. Since I'm descended from Forbearer Luna, I tend to give divination promises. We have to be care full not to give out too many promises. Those of us descended from the forbearers have more valuable skills than the Weasleys or the muggleborns who married into our culture. After all, I wouldn't want to end up like poor Roger Greengrass-Weasley. He spent so many notes that their value dropped. Now he spends most of his time working for others."

Just then, the door of one of the huge towers slammed open and two Indian boys about Mike's age walked out. From their look, they appeared to be identical twins.

"MYSTERIA! We were supposed to wait!" yelled Ravi.

"Well, I'd like to see you resist Harriet if she threw herself at you!" exclaimed Mysteria. " I couldn't help myself, he's very persuasive!"

"And very good too!" added Rama. "Hi, I'm your co-husband Rama, and this is my brother, Ravi, your other co-husband. Don't mind him. He had this silly idea that we should wait until you and the other two girls did it."

"Look on the bright side," said Mysteria, as she glided between the Ravenclaw boys and pulled them both against her body. "Now we don't have to wait anymore."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

September 1, 2096

"I was surprised to find that seeing her hug her other two husbands didn't inspire the least bit of jealousy in me. It just felt . . . right," observed Mike.

"Now you know how we feel about sharing you," said Harriet.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

July 31, 2096

"Rose?" asked Neville, of the angel. "I didn't know you were dead. But I thought you must be since I hadn't heard from you in so long. Have to come to take my soul off to heaven?"

"Oh Neville!" exclaimed Rose Potter as she flew at him and pulled him into a kiss. She shortened the skirt of her bodyskin so she could wrap her legs around him and felt him swell in response. "I'm not dead and neither are you. Oh Neville! If I'd known you were still alive after Harry died I would have come after you sooner!"

"Harry's dead?" asked Neville. "I'm sorry. But now it's too late! I'm an old man!"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" exclaimed Rose. "We'll get Mandy to de-age you and then- Oh!

"Uh, Neville, I thought you were dead," explained Rose. "So I remarried. And because the normal pattern for us is one husband and seven wives, I've got six other co-wives your have to share. Is that too much for you?"

Neville pulled away from her and began pacing.

"So, let me get this straight," began Neville. "I get to have back the woman I've loved for more than a century, but I have to take her as part of a harem with six other women that I share with another guy?"

Rose nodded uncertainly.

"I can live with that!" replied Neville. "Rose, I've be willing to share you with six other men if It meant I could have you back!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

After Mandarin Malfoy de-aged Neville, and Mary Nott tattooed him, he was taken to Gryfindor Castle to meet the rest of his new family.

"Neville, this is Hiro Black-Weasley, my other husband," began Rose, as she indicated a man who appeared to be mostly of Japanese descent. "He's actually the great grandson of my childhood friend, Yukio. She's still alive, by the way. We'll have to visit her sometime.

You, of course, know Parvati."

"Good to see you again Neville!" said Parvati as she kissed him on the cheak. She then, whispered in his ear: "I look forward to our bedtimes."

"This is Amelie Addams Black-Weasley," said Rose, as she indicated a curvaceous woman with mousey brown hair.

"Hello Professor," said Amelie.

"You were Head Girl 17 years ago," exclaimed Neville. "I wondered where you had disappeared to!"

"Yoko Oshada Black-Weasley," said Rose, as she indicated a thin Japanese woman.

"Teri Torenson Black-Weasley, said Rose, as she indicated a blonde woman with unusually large breasts.

"Gretchen Gooche Black-Weasley," said Rose, as she indicated an Australian Aborigine woman.

"Lori Langston Black-Weasley," said Rose, as she indicated a brunette woman.

"And finally, Honi Gertidotti Black-Weasley," said Rose, as she introduced a Platinum Blonde woman with a supermodel figure.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

August 6, 2096

"Mmm, morning," said Neville as he awoke with Parvati Patil Gryfindor in his arms.

"Morning yourself," replied Parvati. "So I guess, tonight's the night you finally get to bed Rose. Are you looking forward to it?"

"You don't know how much!" agreed Neville. "I mean I can understand why she wanted to be last, so she could be the most powerful. But, yeah, I've been looking forward to this for more than a century!"

"Well if last nigh was any indication, I'm sure she'll be pleased! Damn Neville! If I'd know you were this good that year Harry and Padma were petrified, I would have done more than kiss you once under the mistletoe!" said Parvati.

"Well, I hope so," said Neville, as he gave his wife a kiss.

Over the course of the day, Rose and Neville took walks, talked, visited her children, both from Parvati and from Hiro, had luch with her mother and sisters, cudles and held hands, had dinner with her family. Finally, it was time for bed. Hiro went with Yuko and Parvati. The other four girls paired up and retired leaving Neville and Rose alone.

"So, uh ready?" asked Rose.

"I've been ready for a long time," replied Neville, as he offered his hand.

Rose took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

As they passed through the doorway, their bodyskins melted off of them and combined in a puddle on the floor. Neville pulled her into a kissing and she spread her lips to allow his tongue entrance. As she pulled him back onto the bed, Rose spread her legs and pulled his body between them, feeling his

[snip!

scene removed to ensure "R" rating.

[unsnip!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

August 14, 2096

"Neville I got your resignation. Do you want to tell me what's going o-" began Headmistress Susan McMillian. Packing his things was her oldest friend, Professor Neville Longbottom. She had known him for more than a century. But the man standing before her didn't look a day over twenty. "How- How did you get so young?"

"I can't tell," replied Neville. "You'll just have to trust that this is what I want."

"They got to you! Didn't they?" accused Susan. "What ever is making the muggleborns disappear is now taking you away! What is it? Can't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry," replied Neville. "We're not allowed to reveal our existence to wizard kind."

"Who's this US?" accused Susan. "Last I heard, WE, meaning you, me and the rest of the Hogwarts staff were trying to save the muggleborns from what ever is making them disappear!"

"There's nothing to save them from," replied Neville. "Any who leave are doing to of there own free will, as am I. . . Goodbye Susan."

With that, a portkey swept Neville and all of his possessions away.


	17. Chapter 17: Consumation

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 17: Consumation

September 1, 2096

After the feast, Harriet had been assigned to patrol the halls with Dietre.

"So how did you do on your O.W.L.s?" asked Dietre.

"I got O's in Arithmancy, Astronomy, Muggle studies and Defense and E's on everything else," said Harriet. "You?"

"O's in Care and Charms, E's in Defense and Transfiguration, A's in everything else except Divination. I got a D in that," replied Dietre.

"Mmm" Harriet hummed with pleasure.

"So I take it Mike and Scheherazade are at it again?" said Dietre as he observed Harriet's response.

"Uh huh," mumbled Harriet. "They're on top of the Astronomy Tower."

"Do you want to go join them?" asked Dietre.

Harriet nodded and they turned towards the tower.

"Oww!" Harriet fell to her knees, gasping in pain just as they had gotten to the bottom of the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

"What's wrong?" asked Dietre.

"Nothing," said Harriet. "Scheherazade just got her cherry popped. . . Oh! Oh! Oh!"

In an effort to quiet her moans, Dietre pulled Harriet into a kiss, covering her mouth with his. She melted into his arms and held him close as she eagerly kissed her friend. They kept this up until Harriet felt an

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

wash through her Harem. Once it was over, she broke off the kiss.

"Thanks Dietre. I really needed that," gasped Harriet.

"Anytime!" replied Dietre. In fact, if you'd like to give me a threesome with April sometime I'd really like that."

"I'm flattered, but I'll have to say no," replied Harriet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go up there and lose my virginity."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ravi and Rama Ravenclaw were working on their first day's school work. They had a lot of revising to do as this year, they were starting to work on their Philosopher's Stone.

"It's time, said Rama, as he apparated away.

Ravi didn't need to look through his brothers eyes to know where he was going. He too, could feel Scheherazade and Mike kissing and petting. When he got to Mysteria's bedroom, she and Rama had shed all pretense of clothes and were imitating the other couples movements. Ravi disciplined himself to watch without participating. After all, he didn't want Scheherazade's first time to me muddled by sensations of a threesome. The three of them felt the pain of Scheherazade's

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

When they were finished, Rama's and Mysteria's eyes were glowing yellow, with power. Apparently activating their tattoos had given them quite a boost.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As she ran up the stairs, Harriet let her bodyskin (disguised as normal Witch's robes) flow off of her. So she was starkers by the time she reached the top of the tower. Scheherazade and Mike were locked in a tender embrace.

"My turn!" commanded Harriet.

"Okay," said Scheherazade, as she stood up and willed her bodyskin to climb onto her and resume its' burka shape. "I'll just wait for you down stairs."

Mike held out his arms for her and Harriet leaped onto him, prying his mouth open with her tongue. He responded eagerly and she could feel Ravi and Mysteria imitating their actions. Mike put his hands on her

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

Harriet collapsed on top of Mike as she caught her breath. She could feel her body coursing with more power than she'd ever felt before!

(Harriet, can you hear my thoughts?) thought Mike.

(Yes I can! This is brilliant!) thought Harriet. (Can you do this with anybody else?)

(Yes. Both Scheherazade and Mysteria can hear my thoughts,) thought Mike.

(Well, tell Scheherazade to come back up here) thought Harriet. (If you can go another round, I'd like to threesome with her)

(Done, And Mysteria wants to threesome with the other two husbands if you don't mind) thought Mike.

(Even better!) thought Harriet.

When Scheherazade got to the top of the tower, her body skin melted off of her into two separate piles.

"I brought your bodyskin up," said Scheherazade.

"Thanks," replied Harriet as she beckoned her over.

Harriet was still on top of Mike and he was still

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

She had sat up and pulled Scheherazade into a deep French kiss. As they both hummed with pleasure, she could feel Mike becoming

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

As the same time, she could feel Mysteria and Ravi in the same position with Ravi kissing her. Harriet noticed that although Mike was a little bit too big for her, Ravi fit Mysteria perfectly.

As their arousal grew, Scheherazade knelt so Mike could [Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

, Harriet climbed off of him, and she and Scheherazade each cuddled up to a side of him.

"Wow!" Said Harriet.

"Yeah, Wow!" agreed Scheherazade.

"I'm the luckiest guy on earth!" exclaimed Mike.

I've been thinking," said Harriet. "I didn't really like being alone while you two made love. I think in the future, I would prefer to that we only threesome while we're at school. After school, we'll be able to pair up with our Deva spice. But for now, let's try to keep things between the three of us."

"I really am the luckiest guy on earth!" proclaimed Mike.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the first Quidditch game of the year for Harriet. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Red had made the Team this year as Keeper and Harriet found that his marriage to Rama's ex-girlfriend, Herringbone Hufflepuff, had done much to repair their friendship. The power boost she had gotten from activating her tattoo had made it ridiculously easy to catch the snitch. She thought it was a little unfair. She'd never failed to catch the snitch before. But now, the object of the game had become, to catch the snitch at the best possible moment. She had planned to wait until the Ravenclaw chasers had racked up an impressive score. They had three very good ones this year. But, unfortunately, because Red had also received a significant power boost from activating his tattoo, none of the Ravenclaw Chasers could get a quaffle past him. He was uncanny. Finally, her team was losing badly enough that she decided to end this. She caught the snitch giving a final score of a 200 to150 win for Hufflepuff.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ravi arranged to for the Deva spice to meet with the Wizarding spice on the first Hogsmeade weekend. Before they could do that however, he had to coach the other two on how to pass for a normal witch and wizard. It was especially hard to get Mysteria to remember to walk instead of glide, as she kept forgetting.

Finally the day arrived. The three of them apparated just outside of the village and went to the Three Broomsticks to await the other three. When they entered the pub, Mike walked straight up the Mysteria and kissed her deeply. Feeling them, even more than seeing them, produced an urge for the other four to follow their example. But Scheherazade's burka prevented Rama and Ravi was able to restrain himself. They promptly broke up into three couples and sat a different tables. Ravi and Harriet made small talk and she was amazed at how well he knew Wizarding culture. Better than she did, in fact. But then some unmistakable sensations washed over them. She blushed as she looked around the room. Rama and Scheherazade were leaning in close talking to each other and she could feel under the table that he had his hand on her thigh stroking it. Or maybe she was feeling Ravis hand on hers, working it's way up. No, that wasn't the most distracting sensation. The thing that was driving her crazy was the feelings she was experiencing as Mike and Mysteria made love in a private room up stairs.

"I feel it too," said Harriet. "It's driving me wild!"

"Well, if you'd like to relive some of that tension, we could always get a room of our own?" suggested Ravi.

"Ravi, I know we're married, even Soul Bound, But it just doesn't feel right to just jump into bed with someone I just met last summer," said Harriet. "On the other hand it feels so right! Part of me wants to rip your clothes of right her and shag you on this table in front of everybody!"

"I know, that's why I put silencing and notice-me-not charms around this table," said Ravi. "Rama did the same at their table."

"But How?" asked Harriet. "I didn't even see you move your hand?"

"For eleventh year Charms, we're expected to cast our spells soundlessly and motionlessly," explained Ravi. "In other words, with a thought."

By now, Rama had worked his had up under her burka and between Scheherazade's legs. Harriet could feel her co-wife's hand wrapped around Rama's

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

"Oh frack it! Kiss me, Ravi" gasped Harriet as she felt herself and the others nearing their peak.

The minute her tongue touched Ravi's, Mysteria's peak washed through them all.

Once her [Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

Harriet fell into Ravi's arms and began crying in frustration! She had calmed down by the time Mike and Mysteria came down stairs.

"Hi honey, did you miss me?" asked Mike as he joined Harriet and Ravi at their table.

Harriet gave him a look that gave him reason to be fearful.

The rest of their visit was more sedate as they talked. The boys invited their wives to escort them to the Yule Ball and they simultaneously kissed goodbye before returning to Hogwarts.

As so as they entered the castle, Harriet and Scheherazade drug Mike off to the broom closet. They roughly pushed him in and began a three-way French kiss. They hummed with pleasure as each of them played with the

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!

of two of the others. Then the girls began kissing their way down until they could three-way French kiss Mike's

[Snip!

scene deleted to ensure "R" rating

[unsnip!


	18. Chapter 18: The Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 18: The Goblet of Fire

All fall and into winter, Harriet and Scheherazade had been having threesomes with Mike every chance they got. Their favorite location was the Astronomy Tower. Mysteria would usually get together with the Ravenclaw twins at the same time, though sometimes it was the Devas and not the Witches who would instigate these sessions.

As the year progressed, the Devas continued to meet the others for the Hogsmeade weekends and Mysteria and Mike always took advantage of their opportunity to 'hook up', much to the frustration of the other four.

Harriet found Quidditch more challenging against the other two teams as Scheherazade and Mike had both become Seekers for their house teams.

Finally, the year came to an end and they left Hogwarts for the summer

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

It was an early summer's morning. Ravi was posing for one of Mysteria's practice paintings in the air when they both felt it. They both closed their eyes to look through Rama's so they could see what was going on.

"Mmmm! That is Rama and . . . . Scheherazade," observed Ravi.

"Looks like she finally decided to go all-the-way with him," added Mysteria. "Shall we join them?"

"I would love to!" said Ravi, as he took her by the hand and apparated to their side.

When they arrived, Scheherazade was laying on Rama's bed on her back as Rama plowed her field. Ravi and Mysteria sunk onto Ravi's bed and followed suit.

Harriet was taking a shower when the feelings came over her. Her bonded were having sex again! She tried to relieve her self with the water stream but it just wasn't the same. Finally, she could take no more and apparated to Scheherazade's side. She was moaning quite loudly as Rama plunged into her. Harriet covered her mouth with Scheherazade and began tongue wrestling her. She had lost track of who was where when she felt Mike enter her. She hadn't heard him arrive. After Scheherazade's second climax, they swapped partners. Mysteria came over to service Mike and kiss Harriet, while Scheherazade went over to consummate her relationship with Ravi.

When Rama entered her, he wasn't that big. He plunged all the way into her and stopped. But then he began expanding in length and width until her filled her completely and perfectly. Then he started thrusting into her. She felt their passion rise and rise until she had a mind-blowing orgasm, so intense, that she passed out! When she regained consciousness, he had stopped and she could feel the pulsating of his seed pumping into her. They rested conjoined together for a while before Harriet pushed on him.

"Ooooo! That was great! But I want Ravi now!" moaned Harriet.

She could feel herself coursing with power as she floated over to Ravi's bed to trade places with Scheherazade. Ravi, like his brother, sized him self perfectly for her when she was ready, and her climax was even bigger! By now, she and Ravi were literally glowing with power!

"So how powerful are we now?" asked Harriet.

"Mike is 13th power, that is 10 to the 13th power," began Ravi. "Rama is 38th power, Mysteria is 41st Power, Scheherazade is 79th power. And you and I are 145th power. We're the most powerful Devas that have ever existed. Though, I suppose that will change as more members of our generation get married and activate their tattoos."

"So what made you decide that now was the time to take thing to the next level with them?" asked Mike.

"I was having breakfast with my sisters and cousins and it slipped out that I was no longer a virgin," began Scheherazade. "When My brothers found out, they became very angry. They called me all sorts of foul names and threatened to kill me to restore the family honor."

"So shagging me was just a way of getting revenge on your brothers?" asked Rama.

"I admit that revenge against my brothers was part of my motivation," said Scheherazade. "But I've been wanting to do that all year! Every time I felt Mike and Mysteria go at it, I could barely restrain myself from having you take me in public!"

"Well, I'm certainly glad we've gone all-the-way," mused Harriet. "This will certainly make our summer more fun!"

"We should go for a stroll," announced Mysteria as she arose and made them think she had a bodyskin on.

"Yes, I sense it too," agreed Ravi as he got up and changed his body so his skin looked like a bodyskin.

When the rest of them followed suit, Harriet was very surprised that Scheherazade didn't make her bodyskin look like a burka.

"Are you changing you style?" asked Harriet.

"Yes," said Scheherazade, who was wearing her bodyskin in the current (bare breasted) Deva style. "I'm not going be a good little Arab girl anymore."

As they walked through (or glided in the case of Mysteria) the town in the shadow of the twin towers of Ravenclaw, a voice called out to them.

"Harriet? What are you doing here? What are you wearing?"

Harriet turned to see her best friend, April running towards her.

"It's a bodyskin," replied Harriet. "We all wear them here."

A red haired, brown skinned boy about their age came up from behind April.

"Oh, this is Stephen Bulstrode-Weasley," said April. "He wants me to be in his harem. But I'm really torn between the power and knowledge he is offering and my love for Dietre. Stephen this is-"

"Harriet Powel, the current incarnation of the Founder, Harry Potter," stated Stephen, with a bow. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Look the harem thing was the way the older generations did things," said Harriet. "You don't have to do things that way anymore! For example, you already know that I'm Soul Bound to Mike and Scheherazade. What I haven't told you is that I'm also Soul Bound to Ravi, Rama and Mysteria. We're a group marriage. You could do the same. You can get the tattoo and marry Stephan, but you could do the same with Dietre too."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Stephen, dumbfounded. "We could have some more Devas in our group and we'd be more powerful. Not to mention, I already know of several friends I'd like to invite!"

"Oh! Thank you Harriet!" said April as she hugged her friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As it turned out, a Deva girl had already invited Dietre to join them, Diane Lovegood. Stephan had long fancied her but considered her unattainable because she was a Deva. As the summer progressed, Harriet discovered that every 6th and 7th year student was being invited to marry into the Devas in a group marriage. Once again, the Founders had set the pattern. This time it was three Devas and three Wizards or Witches. Even her Stepbrother, Paul was invited to join them.

All summer Harriet made daily visits to the Devas, while Scheherazade had moved in with the Ravenclaw brothers. When the summer came to an end, Harriet and her friends boarded the train to Hogwarts. She had been made Head girl this year and Mike was Head boy.

At the opening Feast, Headmistress McMillian made a startling announcement:

"Before we begin the Feast, it is my pleasure to tell you that this year Hogwarts is going to be competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Five of you will be selected by each of your Heads of House. These twenty contestants will travel with me by Portkey to Beuxbattons tomorrow to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. And one lucky boy or girl shall be chosen to remain there and compete as the Hogwarts Champion!"

(Well it's a cinch that we'll be chosen for our houses,) thought Harriet. (Being Head Boy and Head Girl.)

(Yes, Scheherazade agrees that she'll probably be chosen too) thought Mike.

(Don't worry, we'll still be able to come see you there,) thought Rama.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The next morning, there was a list posted in the Ravenclaw common room of their House' contestants. Not surprisingly, the list was April and the four prefects from 6th and 7th Years. When they assembled near the front door, Harriet saw that the contestants from all four Houses were the prefects and a member of the Quidditch Team. April, being the only exception.

"Alright students," began Professor McMillian. "Everyone grab on to the rope. Ready? One . . .Two . . . Three!"

Hariet felt a tugging on her navel as the portkey activated and they were whisked off to Beuxbattons.

When they reappeared, the boiling humidity hit them like a blast. Beuxbattons was located in the South of France. Originally founded in the 1st century CE by graduates of the no longer existent Roman Academy in Italy, Its' graduates included the four founders of Hogwarts. The original building had been a roman style palace, but it had been added to many times over the centuries. The most recent edition was a pre-revolutionary style Chattue. The school had long been known for the lush gardens that surrounded it. In fact, Beuxbattons graduates were highly prized for their Herbology skill. But as the climate had changed in the south of France to a tropical rain forest, the gardens had been adapted and now consisted of tropical plants. The climate changes had also changed the student body as refugees from Africa swelled the ranks of the student body and African magic was added to the curriculum.

As they approached the gates of the school, they opened for them. In front of the school was the assembled student body. The heat combined with the influx of African students had affected the dress of the Beuxbattons students who were all dressed in mini-skirts and were topless, both male and female.

"Susan! How good to see you!" said a tall man with an elaborate headdress of obvious Sudanese ancestry as he stepped forward and gave their headmistress a kiss on each cheek. "Hogwarts Students, I am you host, Headmaster Biko! Welcome to Beuxbattons!"

"Thank you for your hospitality, Professor Biko," said Professor McMilllian. "Are the Durstrang contestants here yet?"

"We were just about to go to the beach and look for them," said Professor Biko. "If you'll just follow me?"

After walking through the school, the crowd exited the rear door of the school, which opened onto a beach on the Mediterranean Sea. Far out into the ocean, a whirlpool appeared which grew to a hundred feet wide before a tall schooner emerged from it. Once it had fully risen from the waters the ship sailed to a pier that jutted into the sea and an elderly man led a group of students down the gangplank. They appeared to be dressed in normal Wizarding robes. Finland was much warmer that it had been a century ago and fur ware was no longer necessary for the Durmstrang students and faculty.

"Professor Zukov! How nice to see you again!" greeted Professor Biko as he kissed the Durmstrang Headmaster on each cheek. When Professor McMilian offered her hand, Professor Zukov kissed it and clicked his heals.

Once the pleasantries had been exchanged, Headmaster Biko waved his wand and a goblet on a pedestal appeared with a flame licking out of it.

"Thank you everyone," began Professor Biko. "And welcome to the Tri-Wizard Tournament! We will begin by having all 6th and 7th year students who wish to enter place a slip of paper with their name on it within the Goblet of Fire.

After the visiting Students had entered there names, it took a long time for all the students from Beuxbattons who wanted to enter to do so.

"Has everyone who wishes to enter done so?" asked Professor Biko. "Very well, the entry is closed."

Professor Biko waved his wand and three pieces of paper floated out of the Goblet of Fire, one at a time. As Professor Biko caught each one, he read the name and announced who the champion from each school would be.

"The Champion from Durmstrang is: Loviatar Krentz!"

"The Champion form Beaxbattons is: Isabella Mugabe'!"

"And the Champion from Hogwarts is: Harriet Powell!"


	19. Chapter 19: the TriWizard Tournament

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 19: the Tri-Wizard Tournament

_Professor Biko waved his wand and three pieces of paper floated out of the Goblet of Fire, one at a time. As Professor Biko caught each one, he read the name and announced who the champion from each school would be._

"_The Champion from Durmstrang is: Loviatar Krentz!"_

"_The Champion form Beaxbattons is: Isabella Mugabe'!"_

"_And the Champion from Hogwarts is: Harriet Powell!"_

Chapter 19: the Tri-Wizard Tournament

Harriet gazed at her the other Champions. Loviatar Krentz had mostly Lapp ancestry as shown by her Black hair and the shape of her face. But her Russian maternal grandfather had given her, her icy-blue eyes, just as her German paternal Great-grandfather had given her, a sir name. She wore a conservative black robe with a high neckline to cover her rather large breasts, granny boots, and a pointy hat.

Isabella Mugabe was mostly of Ethiopian descent and the shape of her face and light brown skin made her look like she'd stepped out of and ancient Egyptian temple. Her only clothing was a sarong tied around her hips, leaving her smallish breasts exposed for all to see. Harriett couldn't imagine herself or her classmates wearing so little in public before they'd encountered the Devas. It seemed strange to see witches walking around nearly naked, but she supposed it made a bit of sense. After all, British Witches and Wizards dressed several centuries behind the times. It shouldn't be too big a surprise that African Witches would be as backward as European ones. And even a century ago, there were still a few places in Africa where bare chests were normal for both genders. Harriet surmised that the influx of African refugees had affected the fashions of the romance countries. That would explain why even blonde-haired witches with no African descent more recent than the Ice Age had adopted the topless look.

"Come. We will 'elp vou get settled," said Isabella as she gestured to the other two girls. They followed her along with twenty other girls of the same age until they came to a courtyard. There were comfortable chairs and tables interspersed with raised beds in which trees grew that shaded the courtyard.

"Dis ez where we study," explained Isabella. "As vou can see, we 'ave covered walkway around the girl's courtyard and doors leading to dorms. We 'ave a room for each year. Boys are not allowed into the girl's wing but the boys have a similar wing that the 'bad' girls sometimes visit."

When Isabella led them into the 7th year girls room, she saw that it was a large room with twenty bed. Each bed was covered in mosquito netting to protect against the tropical diseases that had also moved north when the climate got warmer.

Harriet was soon informed that she would be port-keying daily so that she could still attend classes and fulfill her Head Girl duties at Hogwarts. But then, she would return to Beuxbattons to study, eat and sleep.

It was only a little surprise, when Scheherazade visited her in her bed that night. As the year progressed, Mysteria, Rama and Ravi also visited her at night. While Mike, would occasionally pull her into the gardens of Beuxbattons to rendezvous under the cover of the bushes.

By the time the first task arrived, Harriet had learned that all of the 6th and 7th year girls had married into a group that included three Devas of Weasley descent. The Tri-Wizard tournament would be more difficult than she expected.

On the day of the 1st task, Harriet, Loviatar and Isabella were escorted to the quiddich pitch. The stands were filled with spectators.

"HARRIET!" called her stepfather from the crowd.

Harriet looked and saw him sitting next to her mother and stepbrother in the stands. Harriet's blush was visible for all to see as she had taken to wearing her bodyskin in the same style that the Beaxbattons girls did: barefoot and topless, clad only in a skirt.

As she gazed at the pitch, Harriet saw a roiling mass of movement in the air extending from ten feet above the ground to a mile in the air. This mass was made of every kind of flying magical creature she'd ever heard of, many she hadn't.

A wizard in the robes of a quiddich referee, beckoned them forward to a spot in the center of the pitch.

"For the 1st Task, you will be required to catch a golden snitch," began the referee, as he handed them each a broom. "To make things more fair. Your will each have the same model of broom. The magical creatures are to help make the Task more challenging. Ready, set, Go!"

When the referee released the snitch, it flew into the mass of flying creatures and was lost. All three of them mounted their brooms and kicked off into the air. She'd barely gotten into the air before Harriet had to dodge a blast from a Chinese Fireball dragon. Harriet climbed over the stream of dragon's breath before diving to avoid the kick of a Pegasus.

In her peripheral vision, Harriet saw Isabella's broom shattered by a Ki-rinn's horn. But she only fell a short distance before transforming into a humming bird. Apparently, the Beuxbattons Champion was an animagis! Like the snitch, Harriet soon lost sight of Isabella's humming bird form. A coatl snapped at her, as Harriet continued to search for the snitch.

Then she saw a Swedish Short-snout dragon bit Loviatar's broom in half! The bite had given an upward momentum to her broom and the Durmstrang Champion used it to flip over and land on the dragons shoulders. After some erratic flying, Loviatar got the beast under control and used her steed to chase Harriet around the pitch.

A blast a fiery breath was not dodged well enough and the bristles of Harriet's broom began burning. As tried to maneuver her broom into a landing and not a crash, she spied the snitch! Harriet plucked it out of the air as she passed it on her way down.

"Congratualations, Miss Powell," said the referee. "Now let see those scores?"

Harriett got a 9, 9, and 1, plus 10 extra points for catching the snitch for a total of 29.

Isabella got a 5,5, and 1, for a total of 11

Loviatar got a 9,9 and 10 for a total of 28

The 2nd task turned out to be a race to a buoy and down its' anchoring chain to the bottom of the ocean. Harriet made it first a she discovered that she could 'fly' through the water almost as if it were air. In fact she felt more confident about it than she had last summer when Rama had tried to teach her how to fly without a broom. She got there first. Isabella flew in her hummingbird form and swam down to the bottom. Loviatar waded out into the water and called a dolphin, which towed her out to the buoy and down to the bottom. She came in last. The scores were:

Harriet: 7, 7, 1, plus 10 extra points for being first for a total of 54.

Isabella got. 5, 5, 1, total: 22

Loviatar got 8, 8, 10 total 54.

Finally, the time came for the 3rd task. Harriet was led to a special section of the gardens that they had been kept out of all year. It was 6 kilometers by 6 kilometers for a total of 36 square kilometers. Harriet was alone with a female referee.

"Here are the rules," announced the referee. "You will remove you clothes and leave your wand here. If you need a glamour charm to preserve your modesty, I can provide one."

"That's not necessary mamm," replied Harriet. Over the course of the year, she'd spent a lot of time at the beach . . . and Beuxbattons student didn't wear anything at the beach. She'd gotten used to being seen naked.

In the center of this section of the gardens is the legendary Elder Wand. If you get to it first, you are allowed to use it. You must remain in the game are for three days, If you still have possession of the Elder Wand when the time had expired, you may keep it. Because you and Miss Krentz are currently tied, you will have a head start over Miss Mugabe. You may now proceed."

Harriet, was currently wearing her bodyskin as a skirt. She took it off and handed it and her wand to the referee before proceeding to the garden.

"Ow! Ow!" squeeled Harriet as she tried to step into the garden area. Razor-grass! Clearly, this Task would be a test of her herbalogy skills. Trying a again, Harriet stepped more slowly into the garden, taking care not to nick her naked body on the razor-sharp blades of two meter tall grass. The jungle was very dense. It took hours to get anywhere in the thick foliage that was often carnivorous or poisonous. Finally, she spotted it! The Elder wand was protruding from a stone stand. But Loviatar had gotten to it first! Harriet attempted the wandless summoning charm that Ravi had taught her last summer. As it flew into her hand, the Durmstrang Champion glared at her before regaining her composure.

"Vell, dee first round goes to you," said Loviatar, before vanishing into the foliage.

Harriet had the Eldar wand! Now what?

She wandered around the jungle while mentally conversing with her spice.

Around sunset, she spotted Isabella. The Beaxbattons Champion had made herself a hut out of the plants of the jungle. She wore a simple skirt made from leaves. Before her was a pile of fruit she had gathered.

"Would vou care to share deenair with me?" invited Isabella.

"Why, thank you," replied Harriet as she pulled out the Elder Wand and conjured them a table and a couple of chairs.

"I see vou are ahead in this contest," observed Isabella as she handed a banana to Harriet.

After dinner, Harriet conjured a couple of beds for them in the hut. Harriet fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow. She was awoken by the sound of thunder as a trembling Isabella hopped into her bed. There was a big storm outside. Harriet stroked the girl's hair as she tried to offer comfort and the lightning flashed. When the girls trembling started to subside, her hands began wandering. It thrilled her to feel the girl's hand lightly brushing over the hairs of her pubic mound. Harriet pushed the hand away, it moved to cup her breast, lightly pinching a nipple between her thumb and fore finger. The moan Harriet had been holding back, escaped her lips.

(Don't stop on my account) thought Mike as Harriet started to push the girls hand away again.

(I'm really hot for her, but I don't want to enslave her like Ron Weasley did to girls,) thought Harriet.

(That is not a problem in this situation) thought Ravi. (Not only does she have a tattoo like yours, but it is not possible to activate your tattoos without heterosexual intercourse. This is why you haven't activated you tattoo with Mysteria or Scheherazade.)

(I don't mind either, It will just give Mike and I an excuse to hook up,) thought Scheherazade.

(As if any of us need an excuse,) thought Rama.

(Less Thought!) thought Mysteria as she planted her lips on Rama's and reached to grab Ravi's organ.

Harriet grabbed both Isabella's hands and rolled her onto her back. Pinning the French girl's hands above her head, Harriet kissed her hungrily.

The next day, Harriet conjured a robe for her self that was a tough as denim to protect her from the various dangerous jungle plants. She offered to do the same for Isabella, but she preferred her leaf skirt.

They wandered the jungle gathering fruit for their meals. That night, Isabella took the lead in their lovemaking.

The next morning Harriet awoke to find her self, alone in bed. Isabella had left and taken the Elder Wand with her! When Harriet sprinted out of the hut, she found that Isabella had taken the care to prepare a breakfast for her.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Harriet as she grabbed a mango and ran into the jungle to search for the thief.

After the several hours of searching, Harriet finally caught up with her quarry. The Beuxbattons girl was skilled at moving quickly through the dangerous plants without cutting herself. But she was no match for the special robe that Harriet had conjured for her self. When Isabella realized that Harriet was gaining on her she turned and pointed the Wand at her. Harriet tackled her in a flying leap as Isabella transfigured her special robe into a leaf skirt, like she was wearing.

"Ha!" proclaimed Harriet as she snatched the Elder Wand from Isabella's hand and leapt to her feet.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling! It felt like an earthquake in the distance. The rumbling grew louder and closer until a snake, two feet in diameter poked it's head out of the bushes ten feet in the air. The snake continued towards and pass them. Then the bushes parted to reveal that the snake like thing was the head and neck of a molike-mobimbe and Loviatar was riding on its' back!

Harriet had just enough time to notice that Loviatar was wearing a bikini made out of leaves before the Durstrang girl snatched the Elder Wand out of her hand and rode off.

Harriet and Isabella both ran after her. But then the alarm went off. The 3rd task had ended.

Harriet: 5, 5, 1, total: 65

Isabella 10, 10, 1, total 33

Loviatar 10, 10, 10, total 84 she got the keep the Elder Wand had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament!

Many people grumbled afterwards. about the unfair scoring given by the Durmstrang Headmaster.

Several Years Later

Herringbone Hufflepuff had become a Harlot. By day, she was a respectable member of Deva society with only one husband, Redival Foley.

By night, she was a Priestess of the Temple of Female Sexuality, located in the undersea resort of Avalon. Her clients were the leading members of Wizarding society. Unknown to anyone, she had used her Deva tattoo to take over the Wizarding World behind the scenes.

Being a Harlot also gave her access the best library on sexual techniques in the world. She was running her hands over the spines of the books absorbing the knowledge in each one with several of them gave way at her touch. There was a "THUMP!" and she found her self, gazing into a hole in the wall. The books must have fallen in. Sticking her hand in the hole, she levitated them into her grasp. Instantly, she felt the sting of dark magic! Examining the books carefully, she found the darkness was emanating from a diary labled: "TMR". It was a Horcrux! But Who's? Herr opened the book and wrote:

"Who are you?"

The words faded away and were replaced by:

"I am Tom Riddle. Who are you?"


	20. Chapter 20: Free Love

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 20: Free Love

Herringbone Hufflepuff had become a Harlot. By day, she was a respectable member of Deva society with only one husband, Redival Foley.

By night, she was a Priestess of the Temple of Female Sexuality, located in the undersea resort of Avalon. Her clients were the leading members of Wizarding society. Unknown to anyone, she had used her Deva tattoo to take over the Wizarding World behind the scenes.

Being a Harlot also gave her access the best library on sexual techniques in the world. She was running her hands over the spines of the books absorbing the knowledge in each one with several of them gave way at her touch. There was a "THUMP!" and she found her self, gazing into a hole in the wall. The books must have fallen in. Sticking her hand in the hole, she levitated them into her grasp. Instantly, she felt the sting of dark magic! Examining the books carefully, she found the darkness was emanating from a diary labled: "TMR". It was a Horcrux! But Who's? Herr opened the book and wrote:

"Who are you?"

The words faded away and were replaced by:

"I am Tom Riddle. Who are you?"

Chapter 20: Free Love

**June 6, 2105**

Deva society had found it somewhat bewildering when Herringbone Hufflepuff had opened the Temple of Sexuality with her self as Priestess. Still, her taking of a second husband was a sign of normality even if no one had ever heard of Tom Hufflepuff. Together, Herr, Red and Tom provided sexual healing to Devas who made a hefty donation to their temple.

This behavior was found quite alarming by the members of the line of Ginny. Most of them had converted to Mennonites generations ago. Indeed, the Hufflepuffs, in particular, had a tendency to marry into the Mennonite families that had sharecropped Hufflepuff manor for centuries.

Still, in spite of their objections to the activities to the heir of Hufflepuff's activities on moral grounds, the older generations of Ginny's line were her best customers.

One day, Mysteria Nott floated into the Temple. Like most of the Line of Luna, she tended to glide a few inches off the ground, like a dementor. Since it was near the full moon, she was giving off a glow that would be more apparent once the sun set.

"Forbearer! What brings you to our sacred space?" said Herr, as she snapped her fingers and pointed at Tom.

Her second husband smoothly stepped forward to her. He took her right hand in hers and put his left around her shoulders to pull her close.

"Have you come the sample the delights that I can offer you?" said Tom, smoothly.

Mysteria turned to Tom, winked and said: "You're a lot cuter that you were in your previous life!"

She then, turned as insubstantial as a ghost, before floating out of his grip and through him.

Changing the illusion of a body skin so that it appeared to raise it's hemline until it reached miniskirt length, Mysteria assumed a lotus position in mid air and glowed a little brighter.

"How can you practice Free Love if it's not free?" asked Mysteria, mysteriously, before gliding backwards through the wall, rather than the doorway through which she had entered.

**June 7, 2105**

Harriet had just finished nursing her youngest daughter when Mike burst in, brandishing a flyer.

"Hey! Look what I found!" exclaimed Mike Malfoy.

Harriet took the flyer and read out loud.

Come one, come all to the

The Human Be-In!

A full moon gathering

For Free Love!

June 7, 2105

Expand your network of spice in the event of the century! No love need be unrequited. Share your bodies and expand your Power!

Sponsored by

the Temple of Sexuality.

"So what do you think?" asked Mike, as he pitched the idea to his spice.

"So you found away to see your boff-buddies again?" mused Harriet as she chuckled. They all knew that every single one of his former boff-buddies had married into the Devas. "I guess I wouldn't mind as long as you understand that sauce for the gander is sauce for the goose too."

"It would be a fascinating place to expand my studies of sex magic," observed Ravi.

"Well I don't mind it you want to expand your network of lovers, but I think I'll pass on this," said Scheherazade as she put another daughter to her breast. "Besides, someone has to stay home and watch the children."

"I think I'll stay home with you," agreed Rama. "Besides, this is probably just another trick of Herr's try to get me to activate tattoos with her.

"Mysteria?" asked Mike.

"Hhhmm? Oh! Well even though I gave her the idea in the first place, I sense the time is not yet right for my participation," said Mysteria, dreamily.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Full Moon))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The crowd gathered in a park at Godric's Hollow for the big event. After Harriet, Ravi and Mike arrived, they spotted a familiar face in the crowd.

"Ming Po! I didn't expect to see you here," said Mike.

"Well this seemed like such a big event, I knew I'd regret it if I didn't come," replied Ming Po Malfoy.

Ravi nodded in understanding. When they were younger, he had thought that she might end up in his harem. But once they'd learned that he was the reincarnation of a forbearer, she had thrown herself completely into her studies. It didn't help that she, her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother were all of the line of Hermione.

Harriet tuned out much of Herr's speech about Free Love and communal property as she scanned the crowd trying to decide whom she wanted to add to her marriage. She knew that Mike would be adding one of his former boff-buddies. She was quite surprised when it was time to pick a partner and Mike took Ming Po by the hand and said"

"Ming Po Malfoy, would you marry me?"

"I would be happy to," said Ming Po, as she gave a knowing glance at Ravi, one that said "next month".

Harriet got a bigger shock when she got a tap on the shoulder, turned and found her facing Neville Longbottom.

"May I have this dance?" asked Neville. After he had been de-aged, he'd shaved his beard. But he still had the 'Willie Nelson' braids. He didn't look much like her old Herbalogy Professor. Like her, and all the other Devas, he looked about 20 years old.

"Professor!" squeeked Harriet.

"I haven't been your professor in years," admonished Neville. "What do you say?"

Harriet took his offered hand and let him lead her away.

"I still can't get over how much you look like Parvati did when she was male," exclaimed Rose Potter.

"Forbearer, it would be a great honor to share this night with you," invited Ravi.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine," retorted Rose as she led him away.

As they walked with his arm around her, Mike noticed that Ming Po was trembling.

"Why are you trembling?" asked Mike.

"I'm nervous," admitted Ming Po. "This is my first marriage, you know."

"Why don't we go to your place?" offered Mike. "We can take things slow, relax and get to know one another better. You did get tattooed, right?"

"Yes, I got mine when I decided to come to this thing," replied Ming Po.

Once they'd gotten back to her bedroom in Malfoy Manor, Mike pulled her close for a kiss, but stopped just before completing the kiss. Ming Po stared into his icy blue eyes, entranced. She then closed the distance and kissed him.

She was enjoying the kissing as his hands rubbed her bare back and she felt her

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

rubbing against his. She was starting to wonder when the tongue part would begin, when she felt him tentatively lick her lip. She thrush her tongue into his mouth and started wrestling him until she realized that his own tongue movements were more gentle. When she imitated him, she found she liked it better. Her hum let him know how much she was enjoying it.

As she began to feel a growing

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

pressed against her leg, she realized that his hands were moving around front. As his hands lightly pitched her

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

, Ming Po realized why Parvati liked to wear her bodyskin this way.

Abruptly he stopped. Pulled her close and kissed her harder. Then he started kissing his way down her neck. He kept going until he was suckling on her left

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

Once he's had a chance to catch his breath, after collapsing on top of her, Mike Malfoy hugged Ming Po Malfoy and laughed with joy. He'd done it, he regained the Malfoy money and title!

Although, Mike Malfoy was the reincarnation of Lady Nymphadora Tonks Black, genetically, he was a direct descendant of Draco Malfoy and had been raised with stories of how the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had stolen the family title and fortune and repelled all attempts to restore it over the last century.

Ming Po Malfoy was the Great Great Granddaughter of Lady Hermione Granger Malfoy. Who had been given the Malfoy Ladyship by her husband Harry Potter. By activating his tattoo with her, Mike had become the first Husband of the Heir of Malfoy. Theoretically, he was the future Lord Malfoy. (Or at least his son could be if the immortal Devas that Proceeded Ming Po died)

**Harriet and Neville Harriet and Neville Harriet and Neville Harriet and Neville**

As they strolled, arm and arm, through the crowd Neville asked:

"So . . . your place, or mine?"

"Well actually," said Harriet, as she noticed that the native-born Devas were all staring at her. They practically worshiped the ground she walked on because she used to be the forbearer, Harry Potter. "Did I get stared at this much in my past life?"

"I've heard, in you first life, it was much worse," replied Neville.

"Well if they're gone to be that way, let's give them a show!" said Harriet as she willed her bodyskin to slide off of her revealing her naked body for all to see. The way she'd been wearing it had already exposed her pinkish tan nipples. But exposing her lower half, let them all see that her body showed no signs of the two children she'd borne. Creative transfiguration and use of a Philosopher's Stone gave her the body of a fit 20 year old, even though she was chronologically 25. She'd had to borrow a Stone, as she hadn't gotten to creating them yet in the night school where the spouses of Devas caught up. Gazing lower, Neville was shown that she's long since grown back the bush that concealed her tattoo. "Why don't you shag me right here, right now in front of all these people!

Neville was appalled! He couldn't believe that his former student and the current incarnation of Rose's brother could be so brazen. He started to refuse her, but little Neville had other Ideas. He stood there blushing as the stiffening showed how stretchy the crotch of his bodyskin was. Harriet couldn't help but notice and blush back as her lips and nipples turned redder and stared to stand up. This was enough to put little Neville in charge and he sprang to attention as the bodyskin flowed away to the ground.

Harriet leapt into Neville's arms, her tongue already exploring his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

"Okay, so you've seen the forbearer, fuck. Will you leave us alone now?"

(Wow Harriet! Who knew you could be such a brazen hussy!) thought Scheherazade. (That was something more like I'd do)

(Yeah, ever since you disowned your family, you've become quite the nympho) thought Harriet. (I was surprised that you didn't come to this your self.)

(I don't really need anyone else,) thought Scheherazade. (Ravi, Rama and Mysteria can be anyone I want. While you and Professor Longbottom were enslaving your selves to each other, Mysteria was looking through your eyes and imitating his appearance and movements. I got every thing you did.)

(I know, it was like stereo sex,) thought Rama. (Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain female form and nurse kids when all of your spice are

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

**Ravi and Rose Ravi and Rose Ravi and Rose Ravi and Rose Ravi and Rose**

"I still can't get over how much you look like Parvati did when she was male," remarked Rose.

"Well, if you like, I can be her," said Ravi as he transformed into an exact duplicate of female Parvati.

"That's okay, I can sleep with Parvati any time," said Rose. "Tonight, I want to activate tattoos with you."

Ravi silenced her protestations with a kiss. She responded hungrily to his advance, as she wandlessly, shut her bedroom door and pulled the two of them into the air. Both of them had altered their bodies to give the appearance of wearing bodyskins and they resumed their normal nude appearances as they kissed and their hands wandered over each other.

"You know, you kiss just like I remember Padma did," exclaimed Rose, breaking off to speak.

"I should, (kiss) not only (kiss) did I (kiss) study her (kiss) grimoire, (kiss) I also (kiss) used to (kiss) be her," (kiss) said Ravi as he kissed his way down her body.

(Snip)

Scene deleted to insure "R" Rating.

(unsnip)

The next morning, Ravi and Harriet had breakfast and Gryfindor Castle. It was more convenient.

"So, how was it?" asked Parvati. "Is this something we're going to do every month?"

"I loved it!" exclaimed Rose, as she patted Ravi's lap affectionately. "Ravi was great! He was like all the best parts of you, Padma and Tonks, all rolled into one!"

"Why, thank you, Forbearer." Replied Ravi

"Oh, stop with all that Forbearer nonsense! Call me Rose"

"Yes Rose," replied Ravi.

"What about you two?" asked Rose.

"We'll have to talk it over with our Soul-Bound spice, but I'm game if the others are," said Harriet. "Neville showed me a really good time!"

"Well if we're going to keep doing this, how would you feel about bringing Susan in?" asked Neville.

"Headmistress McMillian?" asked one of the Gryfindor/Potter Co-wives, Amelie Addams Black-Weasley.

"Yes. She and her late husband, Ernie were two of Harry's best friends when he was in school," said Neville. "I've been her friend for decades, platonically. I'm sure I could convince her to join us! Besides, I'm sure she's dying to know why the graduating class at Hogwarts disappears every year."


	21. Chapter 21: More Free Love

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 21: More Free Love

Ming Po and Mike Malfoy had found a quiet place in the woods to make love. They, had been at it for quite a while, now. Currently, Mike was laying back enjoying himself as Ming Po played his skin flute. She was really enjoying the mixed tastes of her juices and his seed that coated his organ. (the product of their earlier activities) His breathing had become more rapid as he reached out to her head and pulled her more deeply onto him.

"eh-hem" Harriet cleared her throat.

Ming Po leaped back in shock as she saw that they were surrounded by Mike's other wives, Harriet, Scheherazade, and Mysteria.

"Look, you two have been very cute over the past month and we can tell you're both very much in love, but Mike has been neglecting the rest of us," accused Harriet.

"I-

I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause problems in your marriage," said Ming Po.

"Don't worry about it," deflected Scheherazade. "Mike's the one who's being a prat."

"I'm sorry-

-I didn't realize," said Mike.

"We've talked it over and we've decided you can go to the Be-In tonight, but you have to not get so wrapped up in your new wife this month," said Mysteria. "You should follow Harriet and Ravi's example."

Over the past month, the other two had become closer friends with Rose and Neville, but Harriet had only spent the night with Neville once more (Accompanied by Scheherazade) and Rose has come over once for a group scene with the five of them. (Mike had been busy with Ming Po)

"That's okay, Ming Po and I can take our turn staying home with the children," offered Mike.

"Says you!" exclaimed Ming Po. "I'm going to the Be-In tonight!"

"But I thought-" stammered Mike. "Oh."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

That night, Harriet, Ravi, Mike and Ming Po went to the Human Be-In.

When it came time to pick partners, Ravi held out his hand to Ming Po and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around him.

Feeling the rock hard obstruction start to push their pubic bones apart, Ming Po suggested:

"Why don't we go back to my place?"

"An excellent suggestion," replied Ravi, before giving her a kiss and apparating the two of them to her room in Malfoy Manor.

"Hey Harriet, ya wanna . . . you know," asked Paul Petegrew.

"No way! You're like my brother!" exclaimed Harriet Powell, to her stepbrother.

"Aw come on! We're not actually related!" whined Paul.

"Oh! April!" shouted Harriet when she spotted her best friend from school. "How would you like to give Dietre that threesome you've been bugging me about for years?"

"Sqeeeee!" squealed April, with delight as she rushed over and pulled her husband away from the girl he was chatting up.

"April! What's going on?" protested Dietre Skeeter.

"Harriet's finally going to threesome with us!" exclaimed April.

"Hot damn! Your place or ours?" cheered Dietre.

"Let's go to Ravenclaw Tower," suggested Harriet.

"So, Tonks . . . or should I say Mike?" teased Rose Potter. "You weren't at the party I had with the rest of our old Harem. How would you like to go back to Gryfindor Castle and get reacquainted?"

"Um . . . Sure!" replied Mike as they flew off.

**Rose and Mike**

As they flew towards the castle, Rose's thoughts turned back to last week . . . .

"Hi gang! I thought I'd drop by," said Rose.

"Forbearer, what brings you here?" asked Rama.

"I told you not to-

-oh.

You're not Padma, you're . . . Hermione, right?" said Rose.

"Lady Potter, in our current incarnations, we prefer to be called Ravi and Rama," corrected Ravi.

"I'm sorry, you act so much like Padma and you look just like Parvati did when she was male," explained Rose. "It's easy to get you confused."

"Well I don't look much like Hermione . . . unless you want me to," said Rama as he shifted his appearance so that he looked exactly like Hermione had.

"Wow! You look just like her!" said Rose as she pulled Rama (Hermione) into a kiss. "Mmmm! You kiss like her too!"

"Is this the reason for your sudden appearance?" asked Ravi. "Are you here to activate your tattoo in a romantic assignation with my brother?"

"Actually, I wanted to know if I could spend the night with you," explained Rose, with her arms still around Rama. But I won't mind a threesome with the two of you. Can you do Padma?"

"Of course," said Ravi as he shifted his appearance, so that he looked like he had when he had been Padma Patil Ravenclaw.

"And as for you . . . " said Rose as she turned her attention back to Rama, who she was still hugging in his Hermione appearance. She glided her hand down until it was grabbing the crotch of Rama's bodyskin. Rose was well aware that he had actually altered his body to give the appearance that she was wearing a body skin and that she was actually touching bare skin. "Can you do a she-male version of Hermione?"

"You mean like this?" said Rama, in Hermione's voice as he altered his sex organs so that his engorged clitoris became a penis that hardened as it grew. The rest of his skin her also altered so that it now looked like normal bare skin.

"Would you care to make this a fourple?" asked Mysteria as she dropped the illusion of wearing a bodyskin and transformed her body, slightly, so that she looked just like she had in her past life, when she had been Luna Lovegood Nott. She wasn't as good at changing her body as the descendants of Tonks were, but she could make enough minor alterations to accomplish this.

Ravi grabbed the four of them and then apparated into the room that he shared with his brother and any wives that were visiting at the time. As soon as they arrived, Rose mentally ordered her bodyskin to remove itself.

Rose then, pulled Rama/Hermione into a deep French kiss. After a few minutes, they both felt licking at the sides of their mouths and made room so that Ravi/Padma and Mysteria/Luna could turn it into a four-way tongue twister. As they floated into the air, Ravi pulled Rose away and continued to rub her tongue with his, while Luna maneuvered to put her

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

overwhelmed by the surge of power Rose and Rama/Hermione felt from activating their tattoos.

Ravi/Padma continued to French kiss Rose as s/he waited for her to calm down from her peak. When Rama/Hermione started to go

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

They kept it up in various combinations for most of the night until awakened by their children.

Mike followed Rose in through an open window of the castle. It was instantly obvious that they were in her bedroom. There was a large circular bed in the center of the room. This room was obviously an entire floor of one of the round towers of Gryfindor Castle. The dresser, wardrobe and mirror had all been arced to fit the round walls of the room. There were Wizarding photos through out the room. One was of his spice. Most were of her co-wife, Parvati. The room was decorated in the red and gold colors of Gryfindor.

"Is that Ravi?" asked Mike, as he pointed to a picture.

"No, it's Parvati," replied Rose. "For awhile she had her sex changed so she could father my two children."

"Would you like to make another with me?" suggested Mike, as he willed his bodyskin to flow off of him.

"Oh! My! My!" exclaimed Rose as she let her gaze drift downward until she spied the blood flowing into a certain lower extremity. "Are you in a Hurry?"

Giggling at his blush, Rose pulled him closer and kissed him softly as they rose into the air. Mike pulled her even closer as his tongue began vying with hers for dominance. He pressed her bare chest against his. Noticing the

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

"Oh! It's easy to forget that you're not Tonks anymore," gasped Rose before planting his lips on his again.

**Neville and Susan**

"You sure you're ready for this?" asked Neville Longbottom Potter.

"I think so," replied Susan McMillian nee Bones.

Over the past month, she had been de-aged to about 20 years old, gotten her tattoo and courted by Neville. They were ready to go-all-the-way, and only delayed a little so that they could be part of tonight's ritual. It had been quite a shock to discover the fate of all the missing muggleborns students over the past century and that the Deva population that they were now requiting entire graduating classes from Hogwarts and several other schools. The Polyamorous nature had been a little bit of a shock. But now that Harriet's generation had changed the rules, it was a little easier to accept multiple co-wives knowing that she would also be allowed multiple husbands. "That Hufflepuff hussy speech was a little strange. Does she really mean what she says about communal wealth and marriage?"

"I think so," replied Neville. "Shall we get a room at the Inn?"

Once they had checked in, Neville cradled her head in his hands and gazed deeply into her blue eyes. Susan tilted her head slightly as he drew nearer. Susan felt herself aching for the kiss of her friend. She closed the distance and tenderly brushed her lips against his. With a groan of pleasure he responded to her. Susan willed her bodyskin to slide off of her.

This had been another aspect of Deva society that had been difficult for her to adjust to. But the desire to show of her hot new body had overcome her shyness.

Neville began kissing his way down her throat as Susan moaned her joy. She was large enough that when he got down far enough, he was able to press her breasts together and take both her

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

"Merlin! Is that what it was like for Harry?" asked Susan. "No wonder Luna and Ginny so easily agreed to share him!"

"Actually Rose says that being Soul Bound is even more intense," replied Neville. "But both she and Parvati agree that losing a Soul Mate is so traumatic that they wouldn't dream of doing it on purpose.

So . . .

Really to go again?"

**Harriet, April and Dietre**

"Okay guys, so how would you like to start this?" asked Harriet, now that they were alone in her room.

"How about we start out with just the two of us and make him watch," suggested April.

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Dietre, as he reclined on the other bed.

Harriet pulled her friend into a hug and kissed her. Since their bodyskins made their bare breasts protrude like 'breasts on a shelf', they couldn't help but rub against each other. April rubbed her back as they kissed for awhile, but then, ran her hands down to cup the cheeks of her butt. They fell back onto the bed as Harriet wrapped her legs around April and let her bodyskin melt away. April followed suit as they floated up to hover over the bed. Then, April twisted Harriet around in midair so she could

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

**Ravi and Ming Po**

"I trust Mike has taught you the preliminaries of Tantra over the past month?" queried Ravi Ravenclaw, as they appeared in her bedroom.

"Well, he helped me turn my theoretical knowledge into practical knowledge, "admitted Ming Po Malfoy. "But I had been studying the subject ever since you gave me my first kiss. Up until you found out who you really are, I always thought I'd end up in your harem. I'm glad I was correct."

"As am I," admitted Ravi as he came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Ming Po leaned back into him as she reached up over her head to run her hands through his hair. She tilted her head back and to the side and Ravi leaned forward to kiss her. Shivering with excitement, Ming Po parted her lips and began caressing his tongue with her's, as she co-ordinated her breathing so that she was inhaling through her nose as he exhaled, while looking into his eyes. Ravi ran his hands down and along her sides so he could better feel the rate of her breathing before snaking around to cup her breasts and pull her closer. Her pupils dilated as he lightly pinched and rotated her

snip

Scene removed to insure 'R' rating.

unsnip

The power increase kicked up their pleasure levels even higher to the point that they momentarily blacked out from the bliss.


	22. Chapter 22: the Dark Lady revealed

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Chapter 22: the Dark Lady revealed

"I believe the time has come for me to attend the Be-In," announced Mysteria.

"Well, if you're going, Mike and I could stay and watch the children," offered Ming Po Malfoy. She had become less interested in expanding her network of lovers since she'd found out she was pregnant.

"Great! See you in the morning!" said Harriet, as she kissed her spice goodbye.

**Be-In**

Once Herringbone Hufflepuff had finished her speech, the crowd began look for partners.

"Forbearer, would you do me the honor?" asked Ravi.

"Hmmm, I guess we're distantly related enough that it would be incest," mused Parvati. "I mean, since I'm your great, great gandmother's twin, I might as well have been her genetically. But with four generations separating us, there shouldn't be any problems. Still, you are Padma's reincarnation. I'm not afraid if you're not."

"Splendid!" said Ravi, as he took her by the hand.

"I think it's time we put our childish resentments behind us," said Redival Foley Hufflepuff. "Don't you?"

"Red, I'm so glad to hear you say that!" squealed Harriet, as she pulled him into a hug. "I've really missed your friendship!"

"Me too!" agreed Red. "I'm glad we found a way to be together."

"Can you imagine how glorious a joining between us would be?" asked Tom Riddle Hufflepuff. "It would be the kind thing we'd look back fondly on for years!"

"Oh, you're smooth," purred Mysteria. "Why, Tom, I'd love to shag you. In fact, I'm fated to."

**Ravi and Parvati**

Their foreplay had been slow and nervous as they shyly explored each other's bodies. Finally, they just did it, fast and furious as a sprinter races to a finish line.

"This was a mistake," said Ravi as he leaned up on his hands while still inside her. "Do not mistake me, you are highly skilled. You just look too much like my cousins. In spite of the distance between us, it feels incestuous.

"I know what you mean," agreed Parvati. "You look just like I did when I was male, so I though it would be kind of like masturbating. But you don't move like me. I look into your eyes and I see Padma, not another me. I remember feeling what she was when she was with Harry, but for the most part, we avoided sleeping with Harry or Rose together."

"Still, I shall treasure the memory of this night together," said Ravi.

"Me too," agreed Parvati. "I wouldn't mind doing this again as part of a group scene with our spice, But I don't think I want to do it one-on-one with you again."

**Harriet and Red**

Harriet had been thrilled to make love to her former boyfriend. She'd long regretted the wall that had come between them in 4th year when she'd kissed Mike at the Yule Ball. Red had been her friend before he'd become her boyfriend. That made the loss of him even harder to take. But tonight, he made up for it as he showered her with kisses and affection. Their joining was everything she thought it would be, as she felt a love for him that was second only to that she felt for her Soul Bound spice. So, it was a shock when, immediately after activating their tattoos and feeling their magic multiply, Red pulled out of her and said:

"You will never command me to do anything!"

**Mysteria and Tom**

Lord Voldemont had not been known for taking lovers from amongst his Death Eaters. And while, the initiation ceremony into Tom Riddle's Sons of the Serpent that Tonks had gone through had been a little kinky, the only one who had touched her had been the basilisk. So Mysteria was surprised at how skilled and long lasting a lover Tom had turned out to be. They went at it all night long! Performing in bed with such skill took a lot of concentration on Tom's part. So Mysteria had plenty of time to riffle through Tom's mind between orgasms.

She felt him when he had been a horcrux in a diary sucking the life force out of Herringbone Hufflepuff until he had more than enough to form a body. He's though he had drained her entire lifeforce when he materialized. He was quite surprised to find out that he had only drained a small fraction of her power. Tom had never had much experience with women. When the Deva and Harot, Herringbone Hufflepuff tried to seduce him after having absorbed the entire library of the Temple of Female Sexuality, he didn't stand a chance. Her genital tattoos had surprised him, as had her insistence that she let him give him some similar ones. But after he had climaxed, he was overwhelmed by the sudden surge in him magical power levels. The power coursing through him was intoxicating, leaving him unable to think until his new wife had shocked him by saying:

"You will never command me to do anything!"

He had imdediately tried to retaliate. But although his new power level matched her's, she was the product of a Deva education. She knew spells he'd never even dreamed of and could activate them without a wand or incantation or even a movement. And, he discovered that he was compelled to obey her every command.

Once he'd calmed down, Herr told him of how she had used her Deva tattoo to take over the Wizarding World and was secretly running it behind-the-scenes. Now she planned to do the same to the Deva World by opening a Temple of Sexuality in Hufflepuff Manor.

Once she'd trained Tom and her other husband, Red, they had opened their temple, which attracted mostly the older generations. It was great! They'd have sex with a Deva, multiplying their power, then, forbid their new spouse from giving them commands. In this way, they had been quietly working their way through the Devas, enslaving them.

Then, a visit from Mysteria Nott had inspired the Be-Ins, which had been, Herr's Red's and Tom's door to taking over the younger generations.

Mysteria's pilfering of Tom's memories were interrupted as they both screamed their joy and their mutual, mind-blowing orgasms, and the surge in magical power that accompanied it. As she came down, Mysteria struggled to catch her breath, knowing that if Tom recovered first, he'd enslave her!

"You will never command any one to do anything, ever again, nor will you hurt anyone in any way!" commanded Mysteria.

Then a realization hit her. Harriet was with Red right now!

**Mike, Ming Po, Rama and Scheherazade**

The four of them awoke in a pile on Rama's bed. After they'd gotten the children down to sleep they'd had a fourple.

"Wake up! Harriet's in trouble!" shouted Mysteria, both verbally and mentally, after apparating into their bed.

Ravi and Harriet appeared too.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Harriet.

"Redival Hufflepuff enslaved you, after you activated tattoos with him," accused Mysteria.

"No! That's not true!" denied Harriet, who was under orders from Red to lie about what he'd done to her.

"It's true, I can see it in your mind!" retorted Mysteria.

"Mysteria is correct," confirmed Ravi, as his brother nodded.

While the Ravenclaw brothers were the heirs of Ravenclaw because they were the eldest sons, of the eldest daughter, of the eldest daughter, of the eldest daughter, of Padma Patil Ravenclaw; they also were of the Line of Luna. Their Great Grandmother was the eldest daughter of Harry and Padma. But their Great Grandfather was the son of Luna and Tonks. So they were nearly as skilled in legitimacy as Mysteria. Harriet's mind was an open book to them.

Once Mysteria had told the others what Herr, Red and Tom were up to, while Harriet screamed: "No! No!" the whole time. They were all in agreement that the Dark Lady had to be taken down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" yelled Herringbone Hufflepuff, as she appeared with a _Pop!_

"What are you talking about, Herr?" asked Rama.

"Not you!" yelled the heir of Hufflepuff. "Her! That Nott hussy!"

"Who are you calling hussy, Harlot!" yelled back Mysteria and she sent a stunning at Herringbone silently, with a thought.

The Dark Lady deflected the Stunner easily with a shield she'd erected with a thought, then, severed one of Mysteria's legs.

"Wha-! How?" groaned Mysteria as she re-attached her leg and healed it.

"Tom and I figured out how you did that phasing trick last time you came to the Temple, and how to neutralize it!" gloated Herr.

By now, the others joined the fray. Ravi, Rama, Mysteria and Ming Po, being fully trained Devas, activated their spells with just a thought. Mike, Scheherazade, and Harriet had learned to cast their spell wandlessly and silently, but still had to wave their hands in imitation of wand movement.

It did no good. Herringbone Hufflepuff had become so powerful that that she could block their most powerful spells without even trying. In Seconds, she'd knocked them all out.

They awoke to realized that she'd beaten them all together easily.

"Now what do we do?" asked Scheherazade.


End file.
